Love The Goddesses
by Titanking666
Summary: This story is rated M for sex blitzkrieg. This is basically nothing but sex, lemons, and limes. At age 18, after having his heart broken by his girlfriend Annabeth and spending three months doing nothing but remain within his misery, Percy James Jackson is forced by a sacred law to have sex with every Greek goddess. Literally all. Don't like, don't read. I can't stress that enough.
1. What The Fuck

_**Love The Goddesses**_

**I finally am able to start a new fanfiction. It's been a while since I've started a new story, and I'm very excited about it. I've been planning this story for over a year, and now I'm finally starting it.**

**This story is rated M for sex blitzkrieg. This is basically nothing but sex, lemons, and limes. At age 18, after having his heart broke by his girlfriend Annabeth and spending three months doing nothing but remain within his misery, Percy Jackson is forced by a sacred law to have sex with every Greek goddess. Some immortals I throw in this story may not be goddesses exactly, but they might be women that I could consider a goddess one way or another. If you're not into any sexual activities, lemons, or limes, then I don't recommend reading this. If you don't like, don't read. I can't stress that enough.**

What The Fuck

Life is rough, there's just hardly anything that makes it easy. I've been experiencing that for quite a while now. Three months ago, my relationship with Annabeth came to an end. She broke up with me. She said she couldn't take how I'm such a seaweed brain and that I'm too stupid to be a normal demigod. I don't know about any of you, but to be insulted and dumped by your girlfriend like that fucking hurts you in the heart. Annabeth ripped mine out of my chest and threw it on the ground and smashed it into a million pieces without a care in the world. I haven't been myself ever since. I've been pretty quiet around here, I haven't been in any camp activities, I grew some facial hair and didn't bothered to get rid of it like I usually would, and most of the time, I was hiding from everyone in my cabin. I didn't want anyone's pity, I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me, and I didn't want to get another girlfriend. The one I risked so much to keep away from harm broke me beyond repair and I'm in no shape for any chances of being repaired. If one girl can do so much damage to me, who's to say that no other girl will do the same? Either way, I'm never getting involved in another relationship again.

I should just get to the part where I explain what's going on right now. Right now, I'm just spending yet another day in camp where I've locked myself in my cabin and I'm avoiding everyone. I'm just laying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, and listening to some music on my IPod. A lot of people have tried to cheer me up despite my objections. I keep telling them that I don't need or even want any help, but they won't listen to me. Even the hunters of Artemis have offered for me to spend a little time with them since they now know what a boy is like when his girlfriend rips out his heart. But like everyone else, I thank them for their kindness, but tell them I don't want or need their help. I don't really care if people are worried sick about me or not. I don't even care if I'm being unfair to everyone. I don't want anything to do with anyone anymore.

Out of everyone, Chiron has been worried about me the most. There was once a time that I was his favorite student in his eyes. But now, now I'm basically reduced to a pile of shit. He's been trying to get me to participate in camp activities again. But I always refuse, even when he orders me to do at least one camp activity or threatens to make me do chores for all over camp if I don't cooperate with him, I refuse and just lock myself in my cabin. It's been going on all throughout these past three months. Every attempt of his has failed. Every day that goes by of this, he doesn't give up, but he does run out of options to go on. You could easily tell also that he was even getting desperate on trying to get me back to my old self. If I were him right now, I would just stop so I can relieve myself from the burden of writing "I'm desperate!" right in the middle of my own forehead. Most of the time in my cabin, I just lie in my bed doing nothing but rot in my pain and sorrow. A lot of times, I don't even bother to get out of bed. When I wake up, I just continue to lay in bed, and don't care about whatever the hell it is I miss in camp. And that's all I'm really doing right now to, just lying in bed and nothing else.

Just as I was about to pass out of boredom, a light suddenly came out of nowhere at the corner of my cabin. It was obviously the light of a god appearing. Normally, I would've covered my eyes and shield them from the summoning of a god, but now I could care less. As the light dissipated, my cousin Hermes formed from it. He had better have a good reason for coming in my cabin without an invitation and it better not be anything that involves trying to lift my spirits up from my heartbreak. People have been trying to tell me to move on and I'll be better. They tell me to just take some time to recover from my sorrow and I'll be good to go again. But they are all nowhere near right. Not even the children of Athena are right. They all can say and think what they think is best all they want, but I'm not stupid enough to think that I will ever recover from my broken heart. Because unlike everyone else here, I know for a fact that there is no cure for a broken heart.

"Hey cousin, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I simply said as I paused the music on my IPod, took out my earphones, and sat up on my bed.

"Well, I came here because there has been a new law passed out that's about you. I have no idea where this law came from or who set it. All we know is that someone has a new law for you." Hermes said.

I went up to him at that. I don't know why, but something was telling me that I needed to hear this.

"What law?" I asked.

"Take a look." He said handing me a piece of parchment that I assumed had this new law that was made just for me.

I opened it and read what it said.

_It is through my power that Percy James Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson is to have sex with every goddess in Greek culture. Through my will, every goddess in Greek culture will be free to have any sexual activity with Percy James Jackson as they please and desire. Each will get a day's worth of sexual activities with Percy James Jackson and Percy James Jackson will be obliged to treat each and every one of them with respect, love, and as equals._

WHAT THE FUCK!? What the fuck kind of shitty ass law is this? This has got to be some sort of sick prank Hermes is trying to pull on me. I mean, who the fuck passes out a law that forces someone to have sex with god knows how many goddesses?

"What the fuck? This is a joke right? This is just some prank someone is trying to pull on me right?" I asked.

"This is no joke Percy. This is a sacred law, so there's no avoiding it. You have to do this." Hermes said.

"But who sent this law, who made it?" I asked demanding an answer.

"No one knows, and none of the gods are really happy about it either. All we know is that a very powerful being sent this, a being more powerful than Olympus apparently, and whoever this being is has sent this sacred law into action. So be ready for the goddesses, sometime starting tomorrow." Hermes said taking his leave.

As he left, I just stood there with this law in my hands. I had no idea how to react to this. Someone is out to get me involved in what I guess you could call a sex blitzkrieg. But who, and why, and what good is to come out of this for me? Just as I continued to think about this; the letters on the parchment began to glow. They glowed a reddish color and then they went from letters on the parchment to a red glowing ball right in front of me. Then the glowing ball went inside my chest and suddenly, I felt different. I didn't look different, but I felt different. I felt like there something that was giving me a huge relief from my pain. I felt like something was taking away my pain and was replacing it with something else. I felt like I suddenly gained a new strength. But this wasn't any kind of strength I've ever felt before. It just felt so new and different than anything else. Was this supposed to be some sort of spell to prepare me for the goddesses? If it was, I guess it's a good thing to have, even if I don't know what it is, because chances are I'd just flip the law off and just tell the goddesses I don't want any sexual activities with them. It'd probably hurt them, but like everyone else lately, I wouldn't really give too much of a fuck about it. I guess all I can do now is wait until tomorrow comes.

After the words on the parchment were completely gone, the parchment itself just turned into a pile of ashes and dust in my hands and fell into my hands and onto the floor. A law passed down to me by a being more powerful than the Olympians. So that means that this was probably sent by either a titan goddess, a titan god, a primordial god, or a primordial goddess. Those are the only kinds of beings that could possibly pass down a law that even the Olympians can't do anything about. I doubt Zeus would pass this. I have no idea you could've done this, so all I have are so many options and possibilities for this mystery right now.

I got my vacuum cleaner out of my closet and swept up all of the ashes and dust off the floor. After I was sure that the floor was clean enough and that I got it all, I put the vacuum cleaner back into the closet and went straight back to bed. Whatever ends up happening because of this new law, or whatever the fuck this really is exactly, it better not just end up being a waste of my time. Patience has never been a virtue of mine, and I don't think lightly when people waste my time.

**The chapters for this story I'm gonna try to keep at a length of somewhere between 1,000 to 2,000 words. I don't want them to be too short, but I also don't want them to be too long either. I'm just gonna try to keep each chapter straight to the point. The goddesses will most likely be described differently than how Rick Riordan described them. I'll be picking an actress that I think will describe a certain goddess better than others. If you have any ideas of which actress I can use for a goddess, let me know. I can't promise that I'll use that actress, but you never know. Percy Jackson will be played by Logan Lerman, obviously. So we'll go on from here. Again, if you don't like, don't read. There's no other way for me to stress that any further.**


	2. Cephisso

**Wow, this fanfiction got a better start than what I was expecting. It even had a start better than my 'A Dying Romance' fanfiction, and that's saying a lot. I guess there are a lot more fanfiction readers that are into sex than what I was expecting. Well, it's nice to see this story get a great start in results either way. Now, I need to shed some news with you all, this fanfiction will take me longer to write than what I was expecting. I probably shouldn't have gone with every single goddess, because there are a lot more than what I thought. I thought there were like around sixty to seventy. But after doing as much research as I could and assuming I counted correctly, which I hope I did because it literally took me days to find all the goddesses I found, I counted Greek mythology having up to about three hundred and thirty six goddesses. This is a complete WTF for me. This fanfiction will without a doubt have the largest amount of chapters in it since I've got over three hundred chapters to write here. I should really get some sort of reward for this around the later updates. The actresses will be randomly picked for the goddesses now. I'm just gonna find one and use her for whichever goddess will be in the chapter. Anyways, I'll work my way through this however I can, and I hope you enjoy. ****First time writing a fanfiction this forward, I may have a little trouble with this story.**

Cephisso

_Cephisso, sorta goddess of music, dancing, and poetry, one of the seven muses that are the daughters of Apollo, played by Sofia Vergara._

Morning came the next day, and I woke up, feeling a little different than how I do most mornings. I guess knowing about that law and all the events from yesterday has really taken a bit of a toll. I'm still wondering who set this law and why. But knowing the luck of a half-blood, especially for one like me, I probably won't know until around the end of this. So I just decided to get through this so it would end. So after I woke, I got ready for today and regrettably went to breakfast. It involved having a glance at the girl that broke my heart, and being surrounded by people who pity me for it. The only good part about breakfast is the fact that I don't sit with anyone. Thank the gods I'm the only child of Poseidon here.

After breakfast and being annoyed by fan girls and guys trying to cheer me up, I went back to my cabin. I went straight to the shower of my cabin. I already took a shower when I woke up, but I took another anyways. I needed water to help calm my nerves. Normally when I'm stress about something, I'd go to the beach and hide underwater for a while. But I didn't this time because I didn't want anyone following and bothering me on the way to the beach. Plus, it's much quicker to get from the dining pavilion to my cabin than it is to get to the beach. As I was in the shower, I just stood there and let the water cleanse my stress. As I stood there, I eventually found a sudden chill in the air. I looked behind and what I saw almost made me jump. I did freak out, but not enough to trip or whatever. There was a girl in the shower with me.

"Who the hell are you, and what are doing in here!?" I freaked out towards her.

"I am Cephisso, one of Apollo's three muse children." Cephisso answered.

I tried to cover myself, though I don't know why since I got nothing to cover up with. Plus, the fact she's completely naked didn't help me out either.

"Okay, Cephisso, what are you doing in here?" I said, only calming down slightly.

"A new law passed out saying that you must have sex with every goddess, and I am gonna be the first." Cephisso answered.

"If you're a muse, doesn't that mean you're technically not a goddess?" I asked.

"I was born from a god. That means like you, I possess the blood of a god. So I qualify." Cephisso answered, which I don't know if I agree with, but it works.

After she said that, she crashed her mouth on mine and shot her tongue in my mouth. I was startled at first, but I quickly got with the program. I started kissing and sucking on her back. She eventually took my hands in hers and placed them on her ass. I can't believe this is actually happening right now. It just makes my head go crazy. She only pulled away when she needed to breathe. We were breathing heavily. As we both tried to catch our breaths, I took a good look at Apollo's daughter here. She was really beautiful. Her hair was luscious brown; she had tanned skin, hazel eyes, smooth skin, a very clean shaven pussy, and really big tits. They were either 32F or 34DD, which are pretty big either way. It must be a little rough for her to find a bra that fits her. They're really turning me on.

"You like what you see?" Cephisso said seductively as she leaned against the wall and began to massage her boobs.

I felt a sudden strong lust inside of me. I couldn't take it anymore. I went up and replaced her hands with my hands and mouth. I took both of her boobs in my hands and moved my mouth back and forth to give them both equal attention. She reacted instantly; her boobs were stiffening as she pushed her chest in my face and my face in her tits. She began to arched her back when she started to quiver and moan deliriously on the wall.

"That's right baby, suck me! Suck Me! Oh Chaos, Percy! Yes Percy! Yes!" Cephisso yelled while still moaning.

After I was out of breath, I had to stop. She held my head in between her boobs and was squeezing my head in between them to.

"My turn now." Cephisso said as she gently set me on floor and moved herself to my lower body.

She then shoved my dick in her mouth. She was mouthing, sucking, and licking my dick like crazy. I groaned, not even caring if anyone hears us anymore. She was deep throating me now to. I was groaning like crazy, savoring the feeling of her mouth around my dick.

"I'm about to cum." I said.

That made her go faster and harder until I came in her throat. She kept it all in her throat and swallowed it all. She then had her mouth release my dick and gave the undershaft of it a slow lick. Then she came up to me.

"You taste like Elysium." Cephisso said.

"And your boobs are great fun pillows." I said which she laughed at.

"Thank you, but why don't we get to the real fun." Cephisso said.

She went up to the lever of the shower and made the water steaming hot. Not hot enough to burn us, but enough for the water to feel really good against our skin. Then she mounted me and shoved my dick inside her pussy. She started to move slowly, with me following along and placing my hands back on her ass again. I was massaging and squeezing it as she rode me. We were moaning and groaning like crazy again. This caused her to go faster. She was riding me like a wild horse which made her boobs bounce like crazy. I flipped us so I was on top instead of her while still groping her ass. She was beneath me still moaning. I was slamming into her hard. She was going crazy.

"Oh Chaos, yes Percy, yes! Fuck Me! Fuck me, oh my Chaos, YES!" Cephisso exclaimed.

I eventually went back to sucking her boobs. My hands stayed at her ass though. I was sucking like a baby and she just moaned even louder. When she got to a point where I thought she was a little too loud, I moved my lips back to hers, trying to lower the volume. She wrapped her arms and legs around me at that, which made me, go even deeper inside of her. I had no idea how deep I was going or how much deeper I could go, but I'm pretty sure neither of us gave a fuck. We were at it for like half an hour. We probably were able to keep it that way because of the water that was still spraying on us.

"I'm gonna cum." I moaned, breaking the connection of our lips and tongues.

"Cum in me! Give me your seed like a little slut!' Cephisso screamed.

That made me go harder and eventually cum again.

"PERCY!" Cephisso exclaimed right before I came in her.

That caused her to cum to. Both or our releases where inside her and outside of her. We just lay there, breathing really hard. It was after five minutes of resting when I made eye contact with her. She smiled and gave me another kiss.

"That . . . was . . . amazing." I said as plainly as I could.

"Yeah it was." Cephisso breathed.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I'm tired." She simply answered.

I took that as her way of saying she's not going anywhere, not yet at least. So I reached up and turned the water of the shower off. Then with my powers of Poseidon, I willed for us to dry off. After that, I picked her up and carried her out of the shower. With the remaining water in the shower, I got myself enough energy to get her and me out and onto the bed. I would've carried her bridal style, but when I picked her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist and shoved my head back in between her boobs and was rubbing my head with her boobs again. I saw no reason to stop on anything here, so I just allowed her. I decided to continue groping and massaging her ass at that to. We're lucky I know my cabin good enough that I could walk through it without any trouble blindfolded, otherwise we'd be running into walls, windows, and other things I had in here. I made it to my bed and laid us down. Due to our sexual activity, I was feeling pretty tired again, and it was only still morning. So when I sat her down, I stayed with her. I probably didn't have a choice though since she wasn't loosening her hold on me. I pulled the blanket over us, and that was when she decided to let go of me. She probably did that so I would stay with her.

"Your tits are wonderful." I sighed as I kept my head in between her boobs.

"I wish I could stay her forever, that way I can have you all to myself." Cephisso said.

After that, she passed out. Eventually I did to, but I kept myself in her boobs the whole time. I have to admit, this is the happiest I've felt since Annabeth broke my heart. Thank you 'new law'.

**There you go. I meant to update this chapter a lot sooner, but I got carried away with my spring break. Plus I was working on my other stories as well. Well, here's you first sex scene. One down, around three hundred more to go. The only thing I wonder right is how many people will be horny and want to masturbate just by reading this. Only one way to find out. Let's see what you reviews say. Later.**


	3. Apollonis

**Well, I was expecting a lot of reviews from the previous chapter; I got a lot of favorers and followers instead. I guess people just prefer to favor and/or follow, or just rather not review anymore. Either way, the story is seeing great results, and I'm happy either way. Here's the next fuck buddy for Percy Jackson.**

Apollonis

_Apollonis, sorta goddess of music, dancing, and poetry, one of the seven muses that are the daughters of Apollo, played by Mary Elizabeth Winstead,_

Okay, yesterday was a pretty awkward day. A sorta goddess just came out of nowhere and just pounced me, not that I actually cared or anything. I have to admit, yesterday was the happiest I've been in months. I never knew how good having sex felt. Honestly, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I can't wait for more sex. How much of it will I have, I don't know, since there are hundreds of goddesses, but I don't care. I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do. It's also not like I even have a choice in the matter quite frankly. I am after all required to have sex with all the goddesses by law. Though I still am curious as to why someone would pass this law and who it was that passed it. I don't know, but I'm very curious and I'd like to know. The only lead I have is that who ever it was, it has to be a being that's much older and far more powerful than the Olympians. So that narrows the list down pretty well, but I still have many options to choose from though. I'll just have to wait and see.

Right now, I'm swimming in the lake. Yeah, I'm actually out of my cabin. I felt like getting some sea breezed scented water on me, so I dove into the lake right after breakfast. Many people were wondering why I was suddenly all happy again, or at least not as depressed as I've been for the past three months. I just told them that I decided to try to move on and forget about the end of my relationship with Annabeth and move on, which even though wasn't the entire truth wasn't exactly a lie either. I was telling the truth, I just left a few details unsaid. So here I am, swimming and getting some fresh air. They all still think that I can find a cure for my broken heart, but again, I already know that there's no cure for a broken heart. Everyone disagrees for whatever reason, but I really don't want to argue with anyone, so I'm just going to let them believe whatever it is they wish to believe. As for me, I'm just going to go on with this law until it's over, and see where I'm at afterwards.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Asked a voice that came from somewhere around me.

I turned to see a woman in the lake with me. She wasn't anyone I've ever seen around here before, so either she's new here or she might be an immortal here for me, the goddess of the day.

"Indeed it is. . ." I started but didn't finish since I had no idea who she was.

"Oh, forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Apollonis." Apollonis said.

"And I'm assuming you're a muse child of Apollo like Cephisso." I assumed.

"You assume correctly." Apollonis said seductively as she made her way towards me.

"I guess its show time then huh?" I stated more than asked as she reached me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Yep." Apollonis simply said as she crashed her tongue on mine.

She was in a two piece swimsuit. Both pieces of the swimsuit were camo in sea green and ocean blue colors. She didn't have tanned skin like Cephisso, she was creamy skinned. But she had the same luscious brown hair as her sister. Her eyes were dark brown instead of hazel though. I couldn't see, but I reached down and felt she had a firm ass. Me grabbing her ass made her moan in my mouth and wiggle her ass for me. Her boobs aren't as big as her sister's either. I think they're about 32Bs or so, but I couldn't tell for sure. I could however tell that they were firm and waiting to be free. But my main focus was on the heated kiss we were sharing. We only pulled away when we needed air.

"This way." I said leading her under the dock.

I didn't want anyone seeing this. Luckily, there was some solid ground under the dock. That was gonna make this much easier. When we got out of the water, I laid her on the ground. I wanted this to be a little different than yesterday, so I had some plans for her. I pulled her thong off with my teeth and attack that clean shaven pussy of hers.

"Oh Percy." Apollonis moaned and she wrapped her legs around my head, trying to push my head closer to her.

I was shoving my tongue inside her and wiggling it around everywhere. She was withering and moaning like crazy. She let out a shriek when I bit on her citreous.

"OH CHAOS, I'M GONNA CUM!" Apollonis exclaimed as I kept biting, licking, and sucking her.

To make things more intense for her and using the water still on my body, I extended the length of my tongue to dig deeper. I kept shoved my tongue in until I got to her G spot and I was rapidly flicking my tongue on it.

"PERCY!" Apollonis screamed at the top of her longs as she came big and rough all over my face.

I got as much as I could in my mouth, which actually wasn't too much. Most of it ended up on the sand and on my face. She loosened her hold of my head and was breathing really hard. I gave her pussy a big kiss right before I went on top of her. When my face was in front of her, which was still covered with her climax, she grabbed a hold of my head and licked my face clean. I loved the feeling of her tongue on my face. It really turned me on. As she did that, I took her top off and slipped out of my swimming trunks. I entered her as soon as she was done replacing her climax with her saliva.

"I taste delicious. This is amazing." Apollonis moaned as I began grinding my hips with hers.

"Just you wait until the real action begins." I said as I beginning to speed up.

"Oh Chaos, that's right Percy. Fuck me, fuck me. Oh, Chaos yes. Oh yes, Percy, fuck me. Fuck my unused little cunt." Apollonis moaned as I was grinding away.

I eventually began to speed up, which got her moaning my name over and over again. As I went faster, I decided to give her more, give her everything she wants. I attacked her tips with my mouth. Like her pussy, I was biting and rapidly flicking my tongue on her tits.

"Oh Percy, don't you dare stop!" Apollonis exclaimed as she was holding me tightly to herself again.

It went like that for about twenty to thirty minutes until I finally came in her.

"Ooh, that feels so warm and tingly." Apollonis moaned as I kept pumping my load in her.

I didn't stop until my load was done. I pulled out and sat down with my back against the pole that was right behind me. I didn't think I could go on really, that is until Apollonis got up. My cum was dripping down from her pussy, and I think a little bit of hers as well.

"I want more." Apollonis said as she turned around, reached behind her, and shoved my head in her ass.

I was a little surprised at this, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. She then squished my head between the pole behind us and her nice, firm, juicy, ass. She was rubbing it all over my face. I stuck my tongue out, getting a taste of her firm ass cheeks and firm asshole.

"Spank me! Spank my ass!" Apollonis demanded, which I happily replied.

"That's right, spank you're little bitch's ass! Spank me like your little whore!" Apollonis demanded trying to get my face deeper inside her ass.

Either she liked things to be rough like her sister, or I have a lot to learn about women having sex. Her ass was suffocating me; I could barely breathe, which was making it harder for me to tongue the glorious thing in my face right now. I think that's why she wants me to spank her so bad, which I'm happily doing. She probably wants to have a punishment for actions. This went on until her ass was bare red and feeling really warm from its treatment.

"That's a tasty ass you got there." I said breathing really hard.

She was breathing hard too, but not as hard as I was. She looked back before giving me another seductive smile and sat down on me.

"More!" Apollonis simply said.

'Damn, how much more can this hot piece of ass take?' I thought to myself as she grabbed my dick and shoved it up her ass.

I groaned at this. Her ass was just as tight as her pussy. She was moaning in pain, her ass wasn't able to stretch as well as her pussy, but we were able to get the whole length in her eventually. As soon as we got it in there, she started bouncing on me while I was busy plowing inside her again. We were groaning, me mostly in pleasure, and her mostly in pain. But she seemed to want the pain badly. She tried her best to keep the paste up like me, but she was just having so much difficulty. I added more pleasure for her by sticking one of my hands in her pussy.

"PERCY, PERCY, PERCY, PERCY, PERCY, PERCY, PERCY!" She exclaimed, finding her new found speed now.

We were out of control. I was making a mess everywhere with me fingering her. Her climax was getting all over us and all over around us, and she wouldn't stop screaming. I swear, she's gonna blow out my ear drums. My dick was badly twitching from the need to cum. But I didn't want this to end yet. I kept up the pace for a few more minutes until I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't hold it anymore. I came deep inside her ass, well mostly. Some of it was squirting out instead. Apollonis laid her back on my chest, both of us were breathing like Tartarus, like we just ran a mile or something. I took a look around, and saw there was cum everywhere. Good thing we were under the dock.

"What a ride." Apollonis said still trying to catch her breath.

I only nodded my head in response. I was just out of breath as she was.

"I love you." Apollonis said as she turned her face to mine and gave me a long lick against my cheek.

I didn't really know how to respond to that, so I just gave her lick to the eye and thanked her. We tongued each other's faces for a little while until we passed out. My dick was still in her ass, but we were too tired to do anything about that, so we passed out with her still having me inside her ass.

**I don't know about you people, but writing this chapter really made me horny. How did it make you people feel. Review for me to find out if you please.**


	4. Borysthenis

**Hey everyone. Again, I am deeply sorry for losing my list. I'm still looking for all those goddesses unfortunately. I also need to find an actress to play as them. But the actress part will be easier since I'm just randomly picking a hot chick for a goddess. I'll find them all again soon, I promise, and then, we'll be back on the road. Thank you all for your support and patience, again I apologize for my major fuck up, and I hope it never happens again.**

**Oh, by the way, in case you're wondering why I didn't want you to review when I posted the author's note, it wasn't because I didn't want any negative reviews. I knew I was gonna get those from some of you no matter what, which I wasn't worried about at all. I just didn't want you to review for it so that way you'll be able to post a review when I replace the author's note with the next chapter. If you didn't review yet great, if you did however, then you'll have to review for chapter 4 on a different chapter or sent me your review through a PM. Either way happy reading.**

Borysthenis

_Borysthenis, sorta goddess of music, dancing, and poetry, one of the three muses that are the daughters of Apollo, played by Rose Byrne._

Well, two down, God knows how many more to go. I still don't know how I got into this mess. First I got dumped by Annabeth, them Hermes comes telling me about some law someone passed, and now I'm a boy toy and/or a goddess magnet. I don't know how so much shit can happen to just one demigod. Should I be pissed about this law though? I mean, true, it was pretty much forced on me, but it actually hasn't been as bad as I thought. I'm slowly coming to terms with it. Maybe it's best to follow this law. I don't have to worry about getting my heart broken again; I'm spending a little time with some chicks, and I'm experiencing many forms of pleasure that I never thought possible.

So with that said, let's just get to what you're here to read about. It's about nine o'clock at night the day after yesterday's sex session with Apollonis. I've been waiting for the third fuck buddy all day, but she hasn't shown up yet. The only thing I can assume is that she would show up later tonight. I'm sitting on my bed in my cabin, surfing through the channels on my TV. Why or how I have a TV when I'm not supposed to you might ask, I bought it at Walmart and I lost my interest in obeying the camp's rules when Annabeth dumped me. So I was able to sneak it in my cabin without getting caught and I've had it in here ever since. It was probably a waste though considering the fact there's hardly ever anything good on TV nowadays.

Not finding anything worth watching, I turned off the TV and went to my mini fridge to get a drink. As I opened the mini fridge and got myself a diet coke, I felt a sudden night breeze from behind me, which is not something I usually feel in here unless I leave a window open, which I haven't done yet. I didn't really need to turn around to see what this was about.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked whoever my guest was.

"How sweet of you to offer." A feminine said.

I turned around to see a woman on my bed. Her hair was a blend of brown and black. She had really dark hair. Her eyes were also brown; they also had like a dazzle in them. That might be the reflection of the stars in them, but I could be wrong. She was wearing a dress. Again I could be wrong, but the dress looked like it was from ancient Greece. It looked like the kind of dress women who were worshipers of the Olympians would wear when they swear to worship the gods in life and death as well as women who were virgin priests. Most women such as what I described were mostly worshipers of Apollo. Seeing as how the first two goddesses were two of the three muse daughters of Apollo, I'm willing to bet my soul that this is the third one of the seven I haven't fucked yet.

"Let me guess, Borysthenis, another muse daughter of Apollo." I stated.

"You guess correctly." Borysthenis said seductively.

At that, I just sat my coke back into the mini fridge and made my way to her. She was smiling seductively the whole time as I came to her. She moved to lay on her back as I climbed on top of her.

"My sisters say you make the perfect lover." Borysthenis whispered.

"Actually it's a hunter that makes the perfect lover." I said starting to tell a joked.

"Oh, and why's that?" Borysthenis asked.

"Because they always go deep in the bush, they always shoot more than once, and they always eat what they shoot." I said finishing my joke.

She laughed hysterically at that. That joke always gets everyone on the ground and spilling a few tears of laughter. You know, right now I kinda wonder what the Hunt would say to that. When she was done laughing, she grabbed the back of my head and brought me in for a fiery kiss. I wasn't shocked since I was expecting it, so I responded right away. We were exploring every corner of each other's mouths, battling our tongues everywhere. As our kiss continued, we eventually began to strip each other until we were naked. We only pulled away when we needed to breathe She just flips us over so she was on top instead of me. It felt good, feeling her naked body pressed on mine. She was already wet and her boobs were smothering my chest. God, this law is gonna be the death of me.

She then turned around and got us in the 69 position. She engulfed my entire dick in her mouth without hesitation. I attack that wet pussy right away. She really knew what she was doing. She was bobbing her head up and down and sucking like crazy. As for me, I had my tongue all over her inside. To increase her pleasure, I took ahold of her ass and started fingering it. She was moaning on my dick which caused me to moan inside her to and to finger her faster. It didn't take too for us to get close to cumming. So we both went faster. The faster we went, the more we moaned and withered against each other. Then we eventually came on each other. We didn't move until we had all of each other's release devoured. When we were both done, she moved to face me again.

She led me to the edge of the bed and straddled me and shoved my dick inside her. She bounced happily up and down my large and hard dick. She pushed her ample breasts into my chest. I held her tenderly and lovingly as well as gently caressing her silky skin. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck, bringing herself as close to me as possible. She continued to grind against me; each movement allowed her to take me deeper and deeper inside her. I rested my hands on her shapely hips, guiding her up and down on my dick. I trailed kisses from her mouth, to her jaw and chin, to her neck and collar bone before going even lower to her bouncing breasts, taking her left nipple in my mouth.

"Ah! Percy!" Borysthenis cried as I sucked.

I used my hands on her neglected right breast, massaging the globe and tweaking the diamond-hard nipple. She felt my lips trail back upwards, claiming her lips once again in a hungry kiss. She moaned throatily, her voice heavy with lust and arousal. I moaned as I thrusted in her again and again and again. I loved the way her smooth, velvety walls clung to my dick, trying desperately to milk me for my seed. Smirking deviously, I moved my hand to her plump and firm ass before gently pushing my fingers into her ass again. She gasped as it was pushing her over the edge She screamed as she came hard. The tightness of her walls around my dick was too much for me as I to have cum. After ten minutes of trying to catch our breaths again, we finally relaxed, but weren't done yet. She moved, standing up and removing herself from my dick. Turning around, she thrusted her plump and firm ass at me.

"More." Borysthenis demanded.

She then moved as I helped align her with my dick, easily slipping in her ass.

"OH CHAOS!" Borysthenis moaned.

It only took her a few seconds to get used to the pain before she was once again bouncing up and down on me. I groaned from the sheer tightness of her ass, my dick was literally being strangled. She leaned backwards, resting her back against my chest as I placed my hands on her shapely hips again to guide her along me again. She eventually spread her legs, showing her pussy dripping with our combined sexual juices. I moved my left hand to her neglected pussy, fingering her again as I plowed into her ass. She screamed in pleasure of this double assault, bouncing wildly even as I groped her right breast roughly. Her eyes were wide and wild, staring intently at how my large rod moves in and out of her ass. She saw how my index and middle fingers danced within her gushing pussy.

"YES! LOVE ME PERCY!" Borysthenis screamed drowning in the sea of pleasure.

I was kissing her upper back, shoulders, and her neck. I ended up finding a particular sweet spot that left her gasping and panting. I used my right hand to groped her breasts, adding on the mounting pleasure of her.

"OH CHAOS! MORE PERCY! MAKE ME YOURS!" Borysthenis screamed as I felt our orgasms coming close again.

I pumped more and more with my balls churning and my dick twitching, signaling I was ready to blow. With a few more pumps I came, hosing down her anal track with my seed. The moment she felt the first shot within her ass, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came hard, so hard she gave a massive squirt. We were both out of breathe. I couldn't sit up anymore so I ended up landing on my back and into my bed again. She eventually fell down to, landing on my chest. Neither one of us moved. We just laid there with me still inside her ass until we passes out from exhaustion. I just hope no one heard us.

**Hey, I'm very sorry for the long wait. I finally made it to my new home, but I had a lot of unpacking and rearranging to do. Still do a little as a matter of fact. Plus I've been getting a little carried away with my PS3. I haven't really been given too much time for working on my fanfictions. I also haven't been given enough time to look for all those goddesses either, which has been really pissing me off. It makes me hate moving even more than ever. But the moving, unpacking, and arranging are almost at an end. So I'll update again when I can. I hope you all aren't too mad at me.**

**Oh, real quick, what did you guys think of my joke: **_**Why do hunters make the perfect lovers? . . . They always go deep in the bush, they always shoot more than once, and they always eat what they shoot.**_


	5. Hypate

**I'm finally done looking for all the goddesses again. I hope I found them all, and hopefully I never have to look for them ever again. I ended finding a lot more than what I had last time though. I may make the chapter much shorter knowing I have more work to do, plus the fact I'm a bit behind on this story. Other than that, thank you for your patience and I again apologize for my fuck up. So now, here's the next chapter of **_**Love The Goddesses**_**.**

Hypate

_Hypate, sorta goddess of music, dancing, and poetry, one of the seven muses that are the daughters of Apollo, played by Victoria Justice._

You know, curiosity is never a sin, but it does kill the cat. A lot of people have been wondering what I've been up to for the past few days. They're curious since they haven't been seeing me around but also because I haven't been hiding in my cabin as much anymore and that I don't seem as broken as before either. Of course, I never tell them the truth. I just make up some random lie to get them off of my ass. Most excuses I tell involve me spending my time underwater, though that technically isn't a total lie. It's not what I've mainly been doing, but it's what I do most of the time when I'm not getting laid with a goddess. Kinda like right now, I'm heading towards my cabin. After lunch, I went straight into the lake. I ended up staying there so long that I ended up skipping supper. Right now, it's about 7:30 p.m.. It's not terribly late, but I overdid my stay underwater.

I was only a few meters away when he heard someone moaning, right inside my cabin. It turned me on a little bit, but I wasn't going to just act on it quite yet. I wanted to make sure what I was suspecting right now was correct. So I slowly pushed open the cabin door and saw a woman lying on my bed, naked and fingering herself. She had an LA tan; brown hair and brown eyes, and she looked like a girl in her mid-twenties. I had no idea who it was, but I knew she had to be a goddess here to get laid. I knew it was an immortal girl I had to fuck by sacred law. I opened the rest of the door to enter my cabin and close and lock it behind me. I wasn't expecting anyone to come in at this time, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. She looked up when she heard the door close and looked like she was a cat who had just found her prey.

"Hello there." I said.

"Hi Percy." The goddess said smirking seductively at me.

"Identity please." I simply said.

It wasn't something I would usually say, but I haven't been myself since Annabeth dumped me, and this law thing has been having some effects on me to, so my moods and personality just keep changing. I'm not the same son of Poseidon I once was. I'm sure you've all noticed that by now. If you actually haven't for whatever goddamn odd reason, well then I'm sorry to say this, but it must suck to be you.

"I am Hypate, another muse offspring of Apollo." Hypate answered.

"While Apollo isn't my kind of guy to hang with, he has some good looking daughters." I said.

"While I love the sound of that, are we gonna talk, or fuck?" Hypate asked rubbing her clit.

"It can go either way really, but I'll let you tell me." I said making my way towards her.

When I was at reaching distance, she pulled me towards the bed. When she had me down on the bed, she straddled me and pulled down my boxers, showing her my fully erect 10 inch cock. She slowly licked it, from top to bottom and back up top, making me beginning to feel pretty horny. She was doing a great job with her mouth, but I really wanted to kick things up a notch. So I grabbed her 32B tits, and started to play with them, making her squeal. By how much she was squealing and how I felt it on my cock with her still sucking me, I could tell she loved the feeling. While she was sucking on my dick and I was playing with her tits, she continued to finger herself. Apparently, she really loves to touch herself, or maybe she was only doing this to get her and me into the mood better. After a couple of minutes, she felt my cock stiffen in her mouth and I felt my climax coming in close. Then she started to scream as she came which caused me to cum to. While all of my jizz went down her throat, hers sprayed on the bed.

"I see you're a bit . . . messy there. May I help you clean up?" I asked.

She nodded eagerly and straddled my face. I just couldn't wait to get a taste of that glorious thing she has for me. I pulled her closer to me so that her pussy was only a few centimeters away from my face. I started things off by teasing her at first, licking the areas around her wet cunt, before moving inwards. When I reached his destination, the part she was really waiting for, I pushed my tongue in as far as it could go. She was holding my hair as hard as she could; trying to get me closer than what I already am as well as try to cover her moans. Eventually though, she couldn't help it.

"PERCY! FUCK YES! MORE PERCY MORE!" Hypate screamed as she sprayed my face.

She kept screaming like that until she came in my face. I tried to get as much in my mouth as I could, but some of it ended up getting on my face instead. So I had to use my hands and arms to get it off.

"Showtime baby." Hypate said as she moved to straddle my waist.

She directed my cock to her pussy, and slowly pushed me inside her. I went in slow, letting her get used to the feeling of me being inside of her. Due to how tight she was, I could tell this was probably her first time. Once she and I were able to push my entire 10 inches inside her, we left it exactly like that for about 30 seconds. Once she seemed like she got used to the feeling, she grabbed my chest so she could hold herself up, and started to move up and down on my cock. I started to thrust inside of her, meeting her hips with mine and sending her to the world of serine pleasure.

"You're... so... fucking... tight!" I grunted.

"FUCK ME MORE! FUCK ME! OH YES! RIGHT FUCKING THERE! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" Hypate yelled at the top of her voice.

Eventually, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I grabbed her tits and squeezed them as I released inside her. Me cumming inside made her cum again to. Her jizz sprayed all over the bed and traveled down my cock. While my jizz is pretty much staying inside of her, well maybe not now but there's no way for either of us to tell for sure, hers was getting all over the bed and all over me as well, not that I had a problem with any of it.

"You're cum tastes so good. You know that?" She told him.

"Thanks, and you have wonderful tits. Mind if I take my time with them at another level?" I asked.

By the seductive smile on her face she got after I asked that, I knew she knew what I was talking about. So she wrapped her tits around my dick, and I began our little titty fuck. Her tits were already covered in my cum and spit from when I was sucking on them, so my cock slipped through them easily, and soon enough I felt my climax coming again. I sped up to get closer a lot quicker. She at the same time began to squeeze her tits together even tighter. My speed up in humping and her increase of her tits squeezing together was making my dick feel amazing. After about 10 more seconds, I fired my cum over her face, and she swallowed and licked as much up as she could.

"Wow." Hypate said as she laid herself on me.

"Yep." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist preparing her for what I wanted next.

I turned her around so she was in reverse cowgirl style and put the head of his cock between her ass cheeks. She tensed and tried to squeeze her cheeks together to keep me out.

"This is going to hurt so try to relax so it won hurt as much." I said.

She nodded her head and went with it, though I could still see the nervous look on her face. As I pushed in, I felt her ass cheeks loosen but not too much so I started to slowly push into her. I pushed in one inch and pulled out half an inch. I was glad I had just fucked her pussy because now my cock was covered in her juices, so it helped a little, but not much. Hypate kept moaning the entire time, louder when I pushed in and quieter when I pulled out. I kept slowly working my cock into Hypate's ass until I finally got all of me in her. I leaned forward so I was sitting up.

"Get use to me and tell me when I can get started." I whispered in her ear.

I waited for ten minutes before she was ready.

"A-A-Alright you can start f-f-fucking my ass." Hypate moaned.

I slowly pulled out until only my bulbous head remained in between her cheeks and pushed back in, making her moan louder. I kept doing this ever so slowly, speeding up my thrust until I was going my fastest. I reached forward and grabbed her boobs for support. Hypate kept wailing at the top of her lungs until finally her ass cheeks clenched down on my cock, signaling her orgasm and I blew my load deep in to her. I collapsed back on my bed after that. Hypate turned around and got me out of her and crawled up my body until she got to my face and we started make out again. She ran her hands all over my chest and I would have played with her chest again, but I was drained by the amount of energy it took to fuck her. While she made out with me, she gripped my cock and positioned it under her sopping wet hole again and plunged down on it and kept slamming her hips down on my cock at the speed of sound and I could hear her moaning. After a while of her fucking herself on my dick, I finally got some energy back and started playing with her tits again, making her moan more, adding to her pleasure. After her riding me, we hit our orgasms together for the last time.

"I'm really tired. Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" Hypate asked.

"Sure." I said.

I took a look at the clock I had and was shocked when I saw it was midnight. I had no idea how that could've been right. It certainly didn't feel like we were at it that long. Spooky how fast the time flies when one's having fun. I was about to tell her that, but when I turned my head back to her, she was already asleep. We were both still covered in each other's cum. I was pretty tired myself, plus seeing Hypate asleep on my bed kinda made me tired and have the desire to sleep as well. And so I just decided to just let sleep take me away and we just slept in the same bed and in each other's arms.

**I'll update again whenever I can. I'll probably just start rushing through the chapters now, like how I practically did with this one. Later.**


	6. Mese

**Here's the next daughter of Apollo. I know most of you are hoping to see some major goddesses real soon and are asking me to do them now instead of the minor goddesses. I understand why, I really do, but it's in my opinion that if I get all the minor goddesses out of the way first, or at least most of them and save the major goddesses for later (save the best for last), it'll make all of you all the more anxious to want to read more and for me to update. So far, it seems my opinion is somewhat accurate considering the fact that it's only been around for about four months and it already has 40,235 views and all. If my opinion is wrong, I apologize. ****I can't promise you that I'll be doing any major goddesses extremely soon, but since I have my list back and that I'm receiving a little help from my brother and a friend of his now, I'll promise to update as daily as I possibly can. My devotion for writing has been increasing, and I feel more confident in myself in this.**

Mese

_Mese, sorta goddess of music, dancing, and poetry, one of the seven muses that are the daughters of Apollo, played by Elizabeth Gillies._

Today was another day where I kick ass at the sword arena. Apollo's children apparently really wanted to spar with me. Funny, I've been having conflict with Apollo's kids a lot lately. I wonder if he's putting his mortal children up to fight me. It really wouldn't surprise me if he was putting them up to this. I mean, I've been fucking his immortal daughters for the past few days, even though I only did it because I'm forced to by a sacred law passed down to me by an extremely powerful being in this universe. I'm technically a victim myself in this conflict. Whoever it was that passed down this law is the real villain around here, whoever he or she is. This law has really taken me to a strange place in my life right now. Apollo's bound to be very pissed by now. Oh well, at least his immortal daughters have been a lot of fun lately.

Anyways, I was trudging across Camp Half Blood, tired from my sword fighting against the entire Apollo cabin. I came out victorious, proving once again that children of the Big Three are slightly better than non-Big Three demigods. I was also slightly pissed as well. The entire Athena wanted to challenge me next. I rejected them the very second they offered me a challenge. I was still extremely pissed at Annabeth for dumping me, and I didn't want a goddamn thing to do with her anymore. Hell, I didn't even want her in my sights. I don't even want to even think her name in my head. If she wants to be with someone else, someone who she thinks will be smart enough or whatever to be deemed worthy of being her new boyfriend, well then she can go right ahead.

When I entered my cabin and closed the door, I was immediately sprayed with some sort of gas. It suddenly began to make me feel very tired and I was barely able to grab onto the bed before I was overcome with sleep. Whatever it was, I could only assume that it was probably some sort of knock out gas or some shit like that. I slowly began waking up as I realized I was in my bed. I tried to move around but wasn't unable to. I was silently wondering why I wasn't able to move until I realized that my wrists and ankles were handcuffed to the bedposts. It was also then I realized that I was in nothing but my boxer shorts. I tried to break the handcuffs with my strength as a son of Poseidon, but for some reason, I couldn't break free.

"That won't work Percy. They're made out of celestial bronze so they're indestructible." A voice said from across the cabin.

I whipped my head around to find a girl leaning against the door, smirking at me. She wasn't wearing any clothes; she was completely naked, which turned me on right away. She had brown hair, a curvy body, blue-green eyes, and what I believed were 32D tits.

"Another daughter of Apollo?" I asked.

"I am Mese, and yes, I am another muse daughter of Apollo." Mese said approaching the bed on which I was still tied up on and started stroking my cock, causing me to moan in pleasure and to feel my erection building up.

"So are you gonna fuck me already?" I asked with lust in my eyes.

"Not yet, I'm going to have a little fun with you before I begin fucking you senseless. First, I'm going to make you beg." Mese said smirking down at me.

"You can't be serious. There's no way I'm begging like a dog." I said.

Mese just did nothing but smirk seductively as she ripped off my boxer shorts and roughly began jerking me off. She then leaned down to one of my nipples and played with one of them with her tongue while twisting my other nipple with her free hand. I will admit that it was an interesting attempt, but it wasn't good enough for me to beg like a dog. If she intends on making me beg, well she's gonna have to try a little harder than that. I was holding my resolve pretty well as time went by, but Mese was very persistent. After sucking on my nipples for a few minutes and me still not begging, she moved her lips to my tip and began sucking on it. All the while this was happening, I kept moaning louder and louder, thankful no one could hear what's going on in my cabin right now. I've already had sex with four of her sisters, but sex with them never happened in this way; me being powerless and the girl being in complete control. I can't lie, this was actually starting to work this time. She was an evil devil right now.

"Come on Mese, just fuck me already!" I screamed.

"I will, but first you have to beg for it." Mese responded, smirking, and then went to suck my entire cock, causing me to arch my back up and moan in ecstasy.

"Oh my fucking gods! Just shove my cock inside of you!" I ordered.

Unfortunately, she didn't. She just stops sucking and moved away from my cock. I didn't hate getting blowjobs, I just loved fucking pussy more.

"Why in the name of the gods did you stop?" I angrily whimpered.

"Well, since you won't beg, I find it reasonable that you don't deserve to be fucked. So unless you beg for it, I'm not going to do anything except watch you naked all night long." Mese replied.

"You're not serious about that, are you?" I asked shocked that she would do something like that.

Does she know she has to fuck me by law?

"I'm not joking around Percy. You'll have to beg if you want your cock inside of me." Mese responded.

I pondered for a moment before sighing in defeat and looked at Mese with big, pouty eyes. This begging shit better never happen again after this.

"Please Mese, please put my cock inside your pussy. I want you so much." I finally pleaded.

Mese smirked at me in triumph with nothing but hunger and lust in her eyes. She immediately jumped on top of me and had me plunged deep inside her almost instantaneously. She then snapped her fingers which unlocked the cuffs on my wrists and ankles. And then we just started pounding away. I also started attacking her tits as soon as my hands were freed. We both moaned, but for different reasons. Mese was enjoying the feeling of not only having my cock inside of her, but also of me playing and massaging her tits. I on the other hand was moaning because of how tight Mese's pussy was.

"Percy, by the gods! You're so big and perfect!" Mese screamed.

"Oh gods Mese, you're so fucking tight!" I exclaimed as I paused to passionately kiss her.

Instead of the usual slow to fast fuck I've done to her sisters Cephisso, Apollonis, Borysthenis, and Hypate, I immediately began pumping furiously in and out of Mese. I could feel both of us nearing climaxing and somehow, I began pumping in and out even faster than before. Only one minute later, Mese let go of the burning sensation in her abdomen.

"Percy, I'm cuming!" Mese screamed and squeezed tight on my cock, causing me to cum as well.

"Fuck Mese! I'm cuming!" I yelled as I climaxed deep inside of Mese's pussy.

Some of our cum started leaking out of Mese, not that we minded. Mese fell on top of me after after our intense cuming. Now with our faces mere inches away from each other, she shoved her tongue inside my mouth for a tongue battle. We battled for dominance until the need to breath came to us.

"That was amazing." Mese said and looked as if she was still dazed, which I guess is to be expected.

"It could've been better if I wasn't forced to beg or tied on my own bed." I commented.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it one bit, you naughty boy." She whispered and then licked my ear.

"I didn't, and now it's my turn." I said as I flipped us over.

I then went down and began to devour her pussy. She withered in pleasure on the bed. She even tried to free herself from this, seemed she might've had a clue as to what I was planning right now. But I held her down and didn't let her go, not even for a second. She eventually gave in to the oral pleasure and placed her hands on my head, trying to get me in deeper. I then began to finger her ass, which got her moaning and thrashing her head back and forth. I could feel her orgasm near, which was what I was waiting for. When she was about to cum, I stopped the fingering and the devouring and left her where she was. She looked at me shocked.

"You want to cum, you need to beg." I said smirking.

"You're evil!" Mese groaned from the torment of her urgent need to cum.

"Payback's a bitch Mese." I said.

After a while, she finally gave up and embraced the fact that she was no longer in control and I was now.

"Please Percy! Let me cum!" Mese begged.

"I'm sorry, what?" I teased.

"I NEED TO CUM! SO LET ME FUCKING CUM ALREADY!" Mese exclaimed.

Triumphantly smirking, I dove back in and used my powers to take her released, which she was more than happy for. After that, I crawled back up to her and brought her to me as I wrapped my arms around her.

"You see what happens when you're a bad girl?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll be sure to be a good girl this time." Mese said tiredly.

Then she placed her head on my shoulder and just closed her eyes.

'I swear on the River Styx, if any other goddess tries anything like that again, I'm gonna make them beg so much, it'll hurt them.' I thought to myself before I closed my eyes and found sleep myself after hearing the thunder sound indicating that an oath on the River Styx was just sworn.

**That's all I got. The next chapter will come soon. Quick question and I require an answer for from everyone.**

**Do you consider Chaos a god, or a goddess? I consider Chaos a goddess, but it seems others think of Chaos as a god. If others consider her a goddess, I need to know.**


	7. Nete

**Well, here's the next chapter. Let's see how fast I can write this.**

Nete

_Nete, sorta goddess of music, dancing, and poetry, one of the seven muses that are the daughters of Apollo, played by Ariana Grande._

I awoke in my bed with the smell of sex all around me. I was alone. I guess Mese had to leave sometime in the middle of the night. I was really tired. I didn't even want to get out of bed. But when I looked at the time, I was pretty shocked to see that it was already past 11:00. How can I possibly be asleep for that long? I had no idea, but I overslept big time. I'm just happy it's the weekend, Saturday. On weekends, you don't have to do any activities; you're free to do whatever you want. A lot of times, I just spend my weekends in my cabin, so no one will suspect anything or bother me. If not in my cabin, then at the beach or in the lake so I can have some peace and quiet for a change.

Despite my body telling me to just stay in bed, I got up to stretch. I had to get up, no matter how much I want to just stay in bed. I had no idea if I was going to go in the lake or if I was just going to stay in my cabin today. I guess I'll decide that a little later. When I was done stretching, I decided to take a shower. I didn't mind smelling like sex and I didn't think that I was gonna end up hanging out with anyone today or anything, but I'd rather be safe than sorry just in case. Who knows, I might go out and ask someone for a haircut. I've been letting myself go on my hair and facial hair. I may ask for a trim later, I might go ahead and shave to. Don't get me wrong, I'm still not over the whole being dumped by Annabeth business, but this law has really helped take my mind off it. I guess this law has helped me a little bit with moving on, but only a little. I guess some good has come out of it after all. The only thing that concerns me about this law is the chance that I might end up becoming a player from it. I had no intention to be such a thing. If that was a secret purpose about this, to try to make me a player, well it's quite a strategy, but I never give in to things like that so easily. As I entered my bathroom to get in the shower, I saw someone already there, a woman to be exact. The bathtub was filled with water and she was sitting in there naked, taking a bath. She had hair that looked like was naturally brown but had a few strands of it died red. She had chocolate brown eyes that looked like a dog's eyes when a dog begs its owner for something. With her being in water and me being a son of Poseidon, I was able to see she had 32A tits and no hair anywhere near her pussy.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Nete, a muse daughter of Apollo, and I've been waiting for you to wake up for two hours." Nete said.

"Sorry, you sister Mese was quite a handful last night." I said.

"So I've heard. I also heard that the torment she threw at you, you backfired at her. That's pretty brave of you." Nete said.

"She had it coming." I said.

"Indeed." Nete simply replied.

"So any reason why you're in my bathtub?" I asked.

"For you and me." Nete answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, and you look and smell like you could use one." Nete said with a sniff.

I didn't really need to look to see what she meant. I already knew I was a mess. I also already knew the scent I had on me right now was also another thing she was referring to.

"Come in Percy, and I'll help you get cleaned up." Nete said in a seductive tone beckoning me over to her.

With her luring me to her like that, there was no way I could resist. I made my way towards her. She had her eyes glued on me as I moved towards her. She was also seductively licking her lips at me. She was basically waiting to be taken right where she sat. I was gonna be more than happy to take her, assuming she's actually smart enough to not pull any begging shit on me like how her sister Mese did last night. I entered the bath at the opposite side of Nete and found that the water was at a most luxurious temperature. The hot water soothed my muscles. I would've had my eyes closed relaxing, letting the hot water engulf me. But I had my eyes on a girl who was in the tub with me and who was now making her way towards me.

"So now what?" I asked.

"I wanted to help you get cleaned up first" Nete said.

She then grabbed some soap and a sponge and started to clean me up. She scrubbed my head, rubbed my back, and rinsed my body. She was really good at it. Her hands were very soft and yet very strong and soothing at the same time. She soon moved her hand down low and she began stroking my cock. I guess this meant she was done cleaning me up and was ready to just get to what she mainly came for.

"You really know how to put those hands of yours to work." I said.

"Thank you Percy." Nete whispered into my ear as she straddled me.

I was getting tense, Nete's hand was quite good and she was stroking me lovingly. I was groaning like crazy at this.

"Percy, can you sit on the edge of the tub for me?" Nete asked.

I wasn't really sure what exactly she was planning, but I could tell it was something that was going to be very pleasurable. So without a word and after she got off of me, I just got up and sat down on the edge of the tub. That was when she grabbed a hold of my erected cock again and then started sucking it. I watched as Nete's mouth took me in. And I thought her hands were soft and soothing, but fuck; the softness and soothing of her mouth was at a higher level. I groaned and gripped the mosaic tiles of the bathtub as Nete's tongue worked its magic. She was so good at this. She was gentle and affectionate, but pleasurable and intense all at the same time.

"Nete, I'm going to cum." I groaned.

Nete kept up her sucking and soon was filled with my jizz.

"Mmmm, you taste divine." Nete said.

"Thanks." I simply said.

"Now, I think it's time for the main event." Nete said as she began stroking my cock again and laid me back in the bathtub.

Once I was hard, Nete straddled my lap again and sank down so she had fully engulfed my cock. I groaned as Nete's cunt gripped me. She was so fucking wet and tight. Her warm cove felt so good. She began rocking back and forth, wrapping her arms around my neck to keep a bit of balance.

"Oh Percy, your cock feels so good." Nete moaned.

"Your cunt it so tight." I grunted as I began thrusting my hips to meet her half the way.

Nete then pressed her chest into my face and sandwiched my head with her tits and the tiles of the bathtub and I just had to ravish her chest with my tongue. I took one of her tits and tweaked it with my teeth.

"Oh gods." Nete moaned as she had a small orgasm.

I moved to the other tit and got the same result. Nete came yet again. But that was just the appetizers. I then got up and spun around and pressed Nete up against the wall.

"Percy?" Nete questioned.

"My turn." I said.

I then began going in and out of Nete fast and hard. The water didn't impede my progress. I had it moving with me.

"Oh gods!" Nete shouted.

I was ravishing her pussy in the most delicious way. My cock touched and rubbed every bit of her. It hit her g-spot every time I thrust inside her.

"Percy, Percy, Percy." Nete chanted.

"Here I come." I roared.

With one final thrust in, I shot my load into Nete. She slumped a bit but not enough to lose balance. She was breathing pretty hard though. Out of all the immortal children of Apollo, Nete here to me, seemed to be the youngest out of them. I was pretty sure they were all somewhere around the same age, but Nete seemed to be the most fragile out of them. But she did take this pretty well, so I guess that's all that really matters right now.

"That was amazing." Nete panted.

I nodded and just lay against the tile again. I didn't think I could do anymore, but apparently Nete wasn't done just yet. With no warning, she straddled my face, shoved my face in her cunt, and completely covered her pussy with my mouth. Her no longer virgin pussy lips were now being ravished by my tongue and lips.

"Oh!" Nete exclaimed.

Nete started to jump slightly when I began to gently flick my tongue over her clit. After several more licks, I began to increase the pace a bit, which she responded to instantly. I then began licking and sucking her pussy in earnest. Occasionally dipping my tongue into her pussy and gently sucking her clit quickly had Nete writhing on top of me. She grabbed my head and pulled me tightly to her pussy. I sucked her clit into my mouth and repeatedly flicked my tongue over it. Nete grabbed two hands full of my hair, pulled me even tighter to her cunt, and was breathlessly screaming.

"Yes! Right there!" Nete exclaimed as she began thrusting her hips to meet my mouth.

I firmly sucked her clit into my mouth and rapidly flicked my tongue over it. That got Nete's thrusts to become all the more violent as well as get her screaming over the edge.

"Oh gods, yes! Suck me! Eat me! Oooooooh!" Nete screamed as she had her third orgasm.

As Nete started calming down from her orgasm, I released her clit. I rapidly and repeatedly drove my tongue into her virgin hole to get all of her juices.

"Oooooooh gods, that feels good." Nete cooed.

When her breath returned to near normal, I kissed her pussy one last time, and brought her down to me, and kissed and licked all over her face and lips. It was a favor in which she returned immediately. Nete threw her arms around me and firmly returned my kisses and licks. When we lost our breath, she just snuggled against me. We sighed in each other's embraces and just relaxed in the hot water. In case you forgot, we still had water in the tub the whole entire time. And by the state of things, we were gonna be here for a while. Again, I'm glad it's the weekend.

"I wanna stay here forever." Nete said.

"Maybe we can do this again one day." I offered.

"I hope so." Nete said then pecked me and then for God knows how long, just stayed where and how we were.

**That'll work I think. That took me about two days to write. Thank God I have a little help for this now. Thank you all for telling me if you think Chaos is a god, goddess, both, or neither through your reviews. Until the next goddess, read, review, and reread.**


	8. Polymatheia

**Here's the next chapter, as well as the last of the seven muse daughters of Apollo. I know we had some fun with Apollo's daughters, but it's about time we move on and get to all the more important goddesses that Percy has to have sex with.**

Polymatheia

_Polymatheia, sorta goddess of music, dancing, and poetry, one of the seven muses that are the daughters of Apollo, played by Daniella Monet._

Weekends are awesome. Weekends are the time of the week in camp where I'm free to relax as I please. As for everyone else, well, they pretty much do what they do best during their free time. Hermes' children steel random shit. Ares' children pick up as many fights as they can. Athena's children try to design something brilliant and as . . . you know who says, try to construct something permanent. Uh, why can't she just fucking deal with the fact that just like perfection, permanency is nothing but a goddamn illusion and a fragment of our imaginations we try to bring in real life to basically live our lives in what's nothing but a fucking lie? That was one of the many things I always hated about her even as we dated. Of course she never learned that, or did and just pretended to not know about that. I don't know, but I have no reason to care anymore. Anyways, back to the other demigods. Aphrodite's children try to seduce other demigods and try to get laid. Dionysus' children, well, since they can't get drunk with no alcohol being allowed here anymore thanks to Zeus, what they prefer to do is get high sniffing paint. Apollo's children pretty much annoy everyone with their lame ass poetry. I swear, they make me want to take a knife stick it through my ears. As for Artemis' hunters, well most of the time, they pull pranks on all the boys in camp, especially Apollo's children, go figure. They also try to insult Aphrodite's children, which they all do really well at. One could say that it's their calling in life. As of this weekend, they've been trying to get me to hang with them to purge my stress out of my system, help try to get me over Annabeth dumping me. I really didn't want to, but I did hang with them. Why, because there's a little girl amongst them who became a hunter of Artemis at the age of ten. Her name is Sophia; she's a girl from the early 1900's. She has blond hair, sky blue eyes, and she's a little girl that always carries a teddy bear she got from her mother on her birthday. As far as hunters of Artemis go, she's quite a sweet, innocent, loving, and adorable little girl. Long story short, one look at those puppy dog eyes of hers and there's no turning away. Yeah, not even I can resist her puppy dog eyes. What would you expect? She's a little girl born with a gentle soul, and before she became a part of the Hunt she was raised as a gentle soul. As for me, well, after spending some time with that young girl Sophia, I was just lying in my bed trying to just relax. I was about to take a nap, when a flash of light appeared out of nowhere near me. I turned to find a girl standing there. Well, I guess it's time for me to fuck out yet another goddess' brain out. She was only wearing a fine silk robe, that is until she took it off to reveal her amazing body. She had dark brown eyes, California tanned skin, dark brown hair, what I assumed were 34C sized tits, and a hairless pussy. My jaw slightly dropped as I stared. I should be used to this by now, at least I personally think I should with the knowledge that this is happening because of someone passing out a law that says that I have to, yet somehow I'm not.

"I need you to scratch an itch that has been bothering me for ages." She said with a purr.

"And who would you be?" I asked getting back to my senses.

"Polymatheia, the daughter of Apollo you haven't fucked yet." Polymatheia answered.

Then she waved her hand and my clothes were gone. I could see she liked what she was seeing. My cock was at full extension and she licked her lips in hunger. She came to my bed and straddled my waist. Then before I could react, Polymatheia lowered her cunt onto my cock. I groaned as I was enveloped in her tight pussy.

"Oh fuck." I groaned.

"That's right Percy, we're going to fuck and we're going to fuck until I can't fuck anymore." Polymatheia said with a moan.

It was amazing how something so wrong can actually feel so right. She began rocking her hips back and forth, placing her hands on my chest to support herself. I moved my hands and gripped Polymatheia's hips, helping her with her movements. We went at it for a while until I came. Polymatheia had cum to, but she wanted more.

"I want more." Polymatheia said.

I didn't have to argue. I was still at her mercy with plenty of energy left and I was as horny as hell. I grabbed Polymatheia and threw her onto the bed. I pushed her legs apart and shoved my cock right in. Polymatheia moaned loudly. I was pounding into Polymatheia mercilessly. Even though she was mostly spent, it's moments similar to this that I make sure to save a few necessary things for some certain events that end up happening on a rainy day. I felt like I could go on for days, maybe weeks and never tire. But all I had was today, so I was just gonna take whatever I could take.

"Oh Percy! Yes Percy! That's it, fuck me hard!" Polymatheia moaned.

She was withering on the bed. I kept going until I was finished. Once I emptied myself inside Polymatheia, I rolled her over, panting. I wasn't spent just yet, but the pace that we were going right now, it was probably only a matter of time before I did run out of energy.

"I'm still able to fuck Percy. And I want more." Polymatheia said getting on all fours in front of me and twerking her ass.

Her ass was in the air and I inserted my still hard rock cock into Polymatheia's not yet fucked ass. Polymatheia moaned as she was violated again. I pounded Polymatheia again and again until I came again then pulled out. I then pulled her up and sat her down on my still hard cock. I then buried my head in Polymatheia's sweaty and soaked breasts as I used my hands to slam the goddess up and down on my cock.

"COME ON PERCY! COME ON PERCY! FUCKING ABUSE ME! I WANT YOU TO VIOLATE ME! I WANT T BE VIOLATED!" Polymatheia exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

"Percy . . . awww Percy! Faster please!" Polymatheia exclaimed a little quieter.

How could I refuse? My hands went to her hips, pushing her and pulling her back while I bent towards her as well to thrust my rod deeper. I can't think of anything better to have in my sight than what I have in sight right now. Polymatheia in pleasure, her breasts bouncing, hair swaying like her hips, eyes clouded over, and her load moans mixed with her calling my name, along with "Oh gods!" "Oh Chaos!" "Yes!" or "Fuck!" I pounded her harder as I got closer to cumming.

"Polymatheia . . . I'm . . . gonna . . . cum." I whispered into her ear.

"Cum in me Percy, cum in my ass." Polymatheia said.

It was only a few more thrusts before I came in her again. I was losing my energy pretty fast, but I felt an urge to just keep on making her feel as good as possible. So I lifted her up with my arms, spreading her legs out and I began to pound her again. She was part panting and part moaning as the remainder of my energy was being to good use.

"AWWWW! PERCY!" Polymatheia screamed my name as she came.

I felt her insides constrict which caused me to feel great, especially with knowing that I gave her what she wanted. We laid down panting on the bed, words forgotten in our bliss. As we began to kiss, Polymatheia giggled.

"Ready to go again?" Polymatheia asked as she rolled onto her back again and soon enough, I was enjoying Polymatheia again.

Polymatheia rolled her head as she was being thrashed yet again. I tell you, I'm just full of energy tonight. It felt so good, even though I was only doing this because of a law someone passed out. That was something I was still wondering about, who passed this law and why exactly. But I'm not gonna let my thoughts dwell on that. I'm just gonna do what I'm supposed to do, which is to fuck and ravish a pair of boobs. I wasn't sure if I'd stay conscious after this. Because all the energy I was saving for this was starting to slip away. She eventually came pretty hard this time as I emptied myself into the goddess again.

"MORE!" Polymatheia begged.

'Jesus Fucking Christ, exactly how much sex can this woman handle?' I thought to myself as I spun her around with her still on my cock.

"One more time and that's it." I grunted, getting pretty short on breath.

I'm going to have to remember to take a very long shower tomorrow morning as well as get some air freshener for my cabin. This was literally filling my entire cabin with the smell of sex. I have to admit, I'd be surprised if no one could hear us at all or even smell a hint of sex from my cabin. Polymatheia was panting heavily herself. It still amazed me that she could handle this much sex, but I have no reason to complain. She used that bit of time to regain her strength then began bouncing up and down on me. I licked and sucked her neck as my hands grabbed her breasts and started tweaking and pinching her nipples.

"Oh yes, fucking yes! Fill me up with that big cock Percy!" Polymatheia screamed.

Finally after however long she made me fuck her, I unleashed what was without a doubt my biggest load of the night. I fell back drenched in sweat. My limbs were now useless. My energy was now completely spent. Polymatheia was almost just as exhausted as I was. But I was the one who was doing most of the work, so believe me, whatever level of exhaustion she felt was nothing compared to the level of exhaustion that I felt. I was about to warn her that there was definitely no way we were doing another round and that I'm completely spent, but I didn't have to, because she already knew that. So instead of another amazing round of fucking, Polymatheia instead just moved as much as she could to clean up our sex juices from my cock. When she was finished, she crawled into bed and fell right to sleep on me. I took a quick look around me and saw that my bedsheets were covered with our climaxes and our sweat. Yeah, I'm definitely going to have to clean up big time tomorrow morning. Not just myself, but also my bed, because there was just sex all over it. It was official, this daughter of Apollo is the craziest out of the seven. Well, now that all seven of Apollo's immortal daughters are fucked, tomorrow is gonna be the time where I start fucking real goddesses. It should be fun.

**Well, that finishes Apollo's seven daughters. I meant to have this finished a lot sooner, but the college I'm going to has a lot of expectations that I needed to complete to get accepted. The good news is that I did get accepted. The bad news is that school's back for me, and I may have a little trouble updating again, but I'll still update as much as I can.**


	9. Circe

**I know you all want at least a goddess that you all know of, so I'll throw one in right now for this chapter. Well, she may not exactly be a goddess, but she's one of the immortal women in Greek mythology that I personally consider a goddess, so that's that. I'm sorry if it's not the goddess you want next.**

Circe

_Circe, minor goddess of magic, daughter of Helios and Perse, played by Zooey Deschanel._

Well the weekend is now over. Bummer, I was really enjoying it. Week days are always the worst. What made this rough though was when I was done eating breakfast, I got a visit from Apollo when I was heading out to the lake.

"Percy Jackson." Apollo said, but he didn't say it in his usual cocky, grinning, and cheerful kind of way, he said in a pretty disappointed, rough, and grim kind of way.

'Wow, I had no idea that an immortal shit head like Apollo could ever get angry about something. I guess you do learn something new every day.' I thought to myself.

"What do you want now Apollo?" I asked.

"Who do you think you are?" Apollo demanded.

"What?" I asked not really sure why he was asking me that.

"You got some nerve fucking my seven daughters like that." Apollo said gritting his teeth.

'Oh, that's what this is about. Damn.' I thought to myself.

"Hey, it's not my fault your daughters are as hot as fuck. Besides, they came on to me. They were the ones that started it, I just participated and finished it." I said.

"Where do you get the balls to do that to them?" Apollo said getting irritated.

"Hey, in case you don't know, someone passed out a sacred law that says I have to have sex with every single goddess. Your seven daughters may be muses, but they are technically still goddesses. So technically, I just did what I'm supposed to do, whether you like it or not." I explained.

"You are really beginning to disgust me!" Apollo said blasting a rock that was in the sand with his godly powers.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! This is not what half-bloods do!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Oh Apollo, Apollo, Apollo, you really need to check that emotion of yours dude. Your voice just went from Shaggy to Scooby-Doo. This is not what half-bloods do-do-do-do-do-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o." I said insulting him, which seemed to really piss him off.

"I will make you regret that Perseus Jackson." Apollo said.

"I look forward to it Apollo. Until then, take care of your big ass forehead." I said moving away from the dumbass and heading away.

If Apollo doesn't like the fact I fucked all of his seven muse daughters, I can only imagine how much he'll hate me for fucking his twin sister Artemis. Speaking of that, I wonder who I'm gonna fuck today.

As I was making my way to the lake, I felt something bang against the back of my head, which knocked me out to unconsciousness. I tell you, it really hurt like hell. When I woke up, I tried to reach for where I was struck, only to find that I couldn't. I blinked a few times to get the blur out of my eyes and cleared up my vision to see that my hands were tied up. I also realized that my legs were tied up to, and I was tied on a bed. Where was I, I didn't know, all I knew was that I was tied to a bed in a mystery place. I also noticed that I was naked, all of my clothes were gone. I had no idea what the hell was going on here.

"Glad to see you're still alive." Someone said.

I looked in the direction of where the voice came from. And I got a shock of a lifetime. Coming out from the dark was Circe. She was in a strap on, while it was tight looking on her, it suited her well in my personal opinion.

"Circe!" I exclaimed.

It was Circe, the witch that turned me into a pig when I was thirteen during my quest to the sea of monsters. Well, it was Clarisse's quest actually, but not the point. I could never forget that witch, with her cream skin, 32B boobs, dark chocolate hair, and her male population hating personality.

"Nice to see you remember me Percy Jackson." Circe said with a sick smirk.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to break out of my bonds, which I discovered were unfortunately celestial bronze handcuffs.

"You ruined me Percy Jackson. It's because of you that I was chased and nearly sent to Tartarus by Black Beard and his pirates. You need to be punished. It's now my turn Percy Jackson." Circe said as she pulled a gag out of thin air and put it in my mouth and took out a dagger.

This freaked me out. I was really starting to get nervous, but then again, I'd rather go to hell than be turned into a pig again. She got on top of me and straddled my chest and placed her dagger on my neck and applied a little pressure. I was freaked out and tried to get away but couldn't make the chains budge and tried to scream but all that came out was a muffled shout. She smirked and dragged the dagger down my chest cutting me, but shallow enough that I didn't bleed and stopped right above my dick.

"Payback time." Circe said reaching down with her left hand and forcefully gripped the top of my dick and with the right started applying more and more pressure.

By this time, I was bucking against the chains and was screaming my head off but I was unable to stop what was happening. After being tortured like this for God knows how long, she let go of my dick and threw the dagger at the wall and made it stick in the wall and got off of me and got on my side.

"Doesn't feel good, does it?" Circe stated removing the gag from my mouth, which I could only nod to.

"I would like nothing more than to kill you. I want you dead Percy Jackson. But while I love the thought of killing you, I have something else in mind for you." Circe said.

"What?" I asked, wanting an answer but at the same time, not really wanting an answer.

"There has been spread of news that you had sex with Apollo's muse daughters. And the muses themselves said that you were an amazing lover." Circe said moving closer to me until her face was a few inches away from mine.

"Let's see what experience you possess boy." Circe said before pecking my lips.

'So she's the goddess I have to fuck today. I would have never guessed that.' I thought to myself.

She then went over to my dick and stroke it until it was hard. Then she licked my tip and plunged in on my dick and started to bob her head and started sucking. I have to admit, for a bitch that's a virgin and hates all men, her blowjob was mind blowing and I tried to put my hand on the back of her head to make her go faster, but the chains wouldn't allow me. She sucked me for a while and as it went on, my load was close.

"I'm about to cum Circe." I said, which made her jack me off with my dick still inside her mouth.

She also started to go faster and harder, which was really turning me on, and soon I jizzed in her mouth with her swallowing it all. When she was done, she released my dick and came up to me. She came to place her lips on mine again only this time to give me a long kiss. She then snapped her fingers and the handcuffs on my legs and arms vanished. Her strap on vanished to, so now she was completely naked just like me.

Now that I was free, I was able to act to this matter as well. I turned us around so that I was on top of her. I laid Circe down gently and broke the kiss to attack her boobs. She moaned right away and tried to smother my face with her boobs even more. While that went on, one of my hands went to her center and I inserted two fingers in and began pumping away. Circe gasped as she felt my fingers inside her. Her back was arched as she was gripping the back of my head. I knew it was because she never had felt anything like this before.

"Percy, oh gods." Circe gasped as her orgasm washed over her.

I pulled my fingers out and let Circe taste herself. She did and hummed in pleasure.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around my neck as well as her legs around my waist and braced herself for the inevitable pain that was to come. I plunged deep inside her, so deep for a first assault that I hit her hymen. I moved my mouth to hers to lower the volume of her scream. After a few minutes, she nodded her head beckoning for me to continue. She closed her eyes tightly I began to violate her. This was her first time and enemy or not, I thought it necessary to make it a time for her to remember. She was moaning away. I couldn't tell if in pain or in pleasure. Half of me wanted it to be pleasure so that she would enjoy her best time. The other half wanted it to be pain so that she can share a bit of the pain she caused me a few minutes ago. It must have been both because as I continued to fuck her with no mercy, tears were falling from the corners of her eyes. She also started to thrust her hips to meet mine half the way.

"Fuck me Percy Jackson! Fuck me hard and fast! NOW!" Circe screamed in a very demanding tone.

I only nodded and sped up my movements. Soon I was going in and out at an unbelievable pace and Circe was clearly enjoying it.

"That's it, fuck me Percy Jackson! Oh gods, FUCK ME!" Circe screamed as she exploded.

Her juices sprayed out of her pussy. There was also some blood coming out, but not too much. I eventually came to. We were both really tired. I never went that fast with any of the muses, so this speed was completely new to me. Circe was breathing really hard and heaving like she just ran a mile.

"How was that?" I asked.

"That was fucking amazing." Circe breathed.

"Now what?" I asked as we unwrap each other from ourselves and I went to the other side of the bed.

"Now we rest." Circe said moving her head on the crook of my neck and wrapping her arms and legs around me again.

"Percy?" Circe asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I want another round as soon as we wake up." Circe said looking at me in the eyes.

"Sure thing." I said giving her one last kiss before we both fell asleep.

**How was that? Good, bad, 50/50, don't know, what do you all rate this chapter? I can't wait to read your responses. I know Circe wasn't who people were hoping for next, but hey, she a goddess you all know about, so that's gotta be a good thing.**

**Be sure to rate the chapter in your reviews. And if you haven't yet, please give me in your reviews your opinion of seeing Chaos as a god, a goddess, both, or neither. I need as many answers as I can learn that way I can see if Chaos will be in this story or not.**


	10. Enyo

**Before I start the chapter, I thought I'd reveal the results on the matter of Chaos through your reviews and PMs. **

**Amount of people who say a goddess: 24(not including me), 25(including me)**

**Amount of people who say a god: 5**

**Amount of people who say both: 7**

**Amount of people who say neither: 7**

**So far, it seems Chaos will be getting some. If she does though, she'll be the last one. We gotta save the best for last after all. Thank you all and please bring more votes for Chaos so it will be determined if she'll get fucked or not. Alright, time for the next goddess.**

Enyo

_Enyo, minor goddess of__ war and destruction, daughter of Zeus and Hera, played by Ellen Page._

Well, my business with Circe on her island is now over. I forgot to mention yesterday that where she took me was on her island. Though I guess with it being Circe, I guess it would be obvious. Well, now that my business with her is now done, it's about time I head back to camp. So here I am at a dock on the island. The problem though was that I had no idea how to get to camp. I mean, sure I know how far it is from here and how to get there, but the problem is that the water around here isn't exactly my father's domain. Which means it's much harder for me to use my powers over water. And with how far this island is from camp, it would only be a matter of time before I can even get to camp that I use up too much of my strength and get tired and give. With this not being Poseidon's domain, it'll be easier for monsters to get to me and using my powers will be much more energy taking. After everything that happened on my quest to Polyphemus' lair, I'd rather not take any chances.

"Need a lift?" Asked a feminine voice.

The voice came from behind me. I turned to see who it was. I was kinda expecting it to be Circe again, but it wasn't. Instead it was someone else, a different woman. Her appearance was dark brown hair, brown eyes, light tan skin, 30A boobs, and wearing a black dress that hugged her body well enough to look like a second lair of skin.

"That would depend on who wants to help me." I said.

"I am Enyo, the minor goddess of war and destruction." Enyo said.

"And what brings you to the island of Circe?" I asked.

"Well, it was here that two of my daughters Hylla and Reyna were taken as students of Circe. They were the two girls you and the daughter of Athena Annabeth Chase met when you first came here and who you got captured by Black Beard and his men. Of course you have already learned that." Enyo explained.

The second she said that name, the name of my ex, the name of the heartless bitch that broke my heart, it took all my power and will to not just go ape shit right then and there. Like I said once before, I don't even want to think of that girl or of that name anymore. The combination of a pair of gray eyes and blonde hair is a combination that makes me want to go berserk. But I restrained myself from getting angry. I mean, it's not like Enyo said that name just to piss me off. She just said the name to remind me of a quick event of the past.

"Yeah, I did. Well, if you could lend me a hand in getting back to Camp Half-Blood, that would be deeply appreciated." I said.

"I will help you, but even minor goddesses don't come cheap." Enyo said with a small smirk.

'Why do women always have to make life harder than what it already is? I can't tell who to blame for the nature of the female population more than the other. Eve for being the original woman and for committing the original sin temptation, or God for creating women in the first place and allowing women to be little devils. The only thing I have to say about this is that when it comes to females, God has quite an awkward and yet cruel sense of humor.' I thought to myself.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You." Enyo simply said.

She then snapped her fingers which caused both of our clothes to disappear. I must say, I liked what I saw. She has quite the attractive body. It was already getting me pretty hard. I just hope she and I are the only ones around here.

"So this is the half-blood that overthrew Kronos and Gaia. Well, let's see what he possesses with that body of his." Enyo said making her way towards me.

She then got to her knees in front of me and engulfed my cock in her mouth in one action and began sucking and bobbing. I groaned and grabbed the back of her head. I guided her head up and down. I was trying to set the pace. Enyo groaned as she was forced to take all of my cock. The more I moved her head, the harder she sucked. Soon her mouth was flooded with my seed without me even giving her any warning, though I doubt she even needed one. She swallowed it all then looked up at me red faced and wanting more.

"How about you spread those legs." I suggested.

Enyo did as she was told and got on the ground. Then I got on top of her and without warning, just went right through her. She yelped in surprise and in pain. I guess even though she's had plenty of kids, she's never had sex like this before. Oh well, nothing wrong with trying something new every day.

"Oh Percy, violate me!" Enyo moaned.

I pumped in and out of Enyo, relishing how tight she was. She was pretty tight, tighter than what I was expecting from her. I guess she doesn't have as many children as I thought. I guess I've let what I know of her roman form get the best of me with how her Greek form is. Enyo was moaning and withering on the dock. She was clutching the wood, trying to hold back the violent thrashing she asked from me. Her orgasm washed over her and she was panting, but I wasn't done yet. I kept going, prolonging her orgasm and causing mini ones as well.

"Percy, Percy, Percy!" Enyo chanted.

I slammed my cock in one more time and unleashed a pent up seed inside her. I then pulled out panting. Enyo rolled over and cuddled into my side. Both of us were somehow already sweaty and tired from our sexual activity. I guess I was still a little tired from Circe yesterday. I'm sure you all remember the fact she said she wanted more sex as soon as I was awake. Which is exactly what I gave her. As for Enyo, I guess she's tired because I just violated her and wouldn't stop. Either way, we just rested for a bit until I wanted more. I started by cupping Enyo's 30A tits and thumbing her hard nipples. Enyo moaned at the action.

"Percy." Enyo moaned.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Play with me, please?" Enyo begged.

I grinned as I moved myself so I could access both of Enyo's boobs. I thumbed her nipples and caressed and gripped the rest of her flesh. Enyo let out a throaty moan and I licked her nipples. Once deemed wet enough, I blew on them causing Enyo to gasp at the sensation.

"Are you getting wet down there?" I asked.

"Yes, so wet, I'm so wet that I could drown in my pleasure." Enyo panted.

"What do you suggest I do about it?" I asked playfully.

"Damn it, use your mouth to prevent such utter destruction!" Enyo said as she arched her back wanting to feel more of me.

I grinned and removed my hands from her tits, causing her to groan at the loss. I then got down and shoved my face in and began to munch away. Enyo gasped loudly and then held my head to keep me where I was. I licked and sucked all the flowing nectar from the goddess, but there was so much of it.

"Percy, I need more!" Enyo panted.

I then latched my mouth on all of her cunt and sucked hard. This caused her to come with a roar. She was left panting heavily. I wasn't able to retrieve all the juices and some of it lay wasted on the dock below us. My face had a new shine to it.

"Poor hero, let me clean you up." Enyo panted and then licked her juices from my face like a cat giving itself a bath.

Once done, she laid back smiling. I lunged at her and shoved my harden cock inside her again. I then pounded her like hell. Enyo squealed at the sudden attack and then all she could do was moan and buck her hips.

"Oh Percy!" Enyo moaned.

I attacked Enyo's sweat covered breasts as I pounded her. This only increased her pleasure and made her want more. If only there was a way. I decided to give her more pleasure by using my hands to rub her clit and that's when she came.

"That was amazing." Enyo panted.

"That was quite an orgasm you had." I said.

"Can I have another?" Enyo asked meekly.

"Of course." I said.

We went at it for hours. I had no idea how many big orgasms she had, but I didn't care. I didn't even care when she couldn't take it anymore and begged for it to stop.

"Please no more, I don't know if I can take another." Enyo panted heavily.

"I still need to cum one last time." I said.

"But Percy . . ." Enyo pleaded.

But I didn't listen and began moving in and out of Enyo without her consent. She moaned my name several times before I came and was totally spent. I pulled out of her.

"See, now was that really so bad?" I asked.

"No, not at all. It was amazing." Enyo said.

At that, she brought my head down to hers for a fiery make out session. I could practically feel the fire she must've been feeling from the make out session on my flesh. I'll be honest, if it wasn't for this law and the fact that she and I were having what was most likely just a one time thing or a thing that won't happen for a great deal of time, I'd probably say that I could fall in love with her. But I was smart enough to not let my thoughts dwell on such a thing. I got my heart broken once before, I don't need it to get broken again. We only pulled back when we needed to breathe. We both had nothing to say really, only that we both really enjoyed our time here, but unfortunately, it now must come to an end.

"Alright, now that that's done, it's time for your part of the deal." I said.

She nodded and snapped her fingers like earlier. Our energy came back as well as our clothes. Then there came a boat from behind me. It was a small boat so it wasn't anything too fancy.

"Take this boat. It's not much I grant, but it's all I can spare right now." Enyo said.

"It's fine. Thanks." I said giving one last peck and got on the boat. As soon as I got in, the boat started to sail me to camp.

"Farewell Percy Jackson." Enyo said.

"Farewell Enyo." I replied.

Now it's time to head back home. Hopefully I haven't missed too much.

**Sorry for the wait. I meant to have this finished yesterday, but I got distracted. Five Finger Death Punch's new album was released yesterday. I love that music group. I was taking my mom to Best Buy because she tried to download Windows 10 on her computer, and doing that turned out to be a major fuck up. Her computer is just losing its value now. As she was turning in her computer, I was looking through the album isle, and I found Five Finger Death Punch's new album. As soon as I saw it, I had to get it. How could I pass that up? Best Buy threw a screw ball in the middle of the plate and I had to fucking swing. The album kicks ass. Well, I gotta go, later.**


	11. Rhode

**Thank you for your patience and support. Sorry for the wait. College is killing me. It may take me longer to write than what I was expecting. But I'll write, no matter how long my time gaps are. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

Rhode

_Rhode, minor goddess of the island Rhode, daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite, played by Ashleigh Brewer._

I tell you, it's moments like this that really make my ADHD go ape shit. This fucking boat ride is taking way too fucking long. I don't even know how long I've been on this damn thing, other than for a whole fucking day. I have to say, I kinda feel like Buddy right now, the only difference is that Buddy is a gentle soul, and I unfortunately am not too much. We all remember Buddy right? Played by Will Ferrell in the movie Elf directed by Jon Favreau back in 2003. I tell you, I've seen that movie many times, and that shit never gets old. I watch that movie all the time. I think it's very funny how a grown ass man can sometimes can be so childish. I mean, I know he was raised by elves and everything, but still.

Anyways, you all know where I'm going with this. Not only that, but I'm pretty hungry right now. The only way I've been able to try to keep my appetite satisfied is by drinking the water. I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised that I'm not sick yet. I'm surprised that I'm not vomiting from all the salty taste in it or getting water intoxication. In case you don't know, water intoxication is a disease from drinking too much water and drinking water too fast. The disease boils down to your sodium levels. One of sodium's jobs is to balance the fluids in and around your cells. Drinking too much water causes an imbalance, and the liquid moves from your blood to inside your cells, making them swell. The swelling then travels inside the brain, which is serious and requires immediate treatment. . . . Yeah, I actually do know shit. I may not be the smartest person alive, but I'm not the dumbest person alive either. I guess since I'm a son of Poseidon, it's completely impossible for me to get any negative effects from water. Maybe, I don't know. Well, main point, I'm as bored as fuck. I really need something to get my mind away from my boredom.

Just then, a small body of water came out of the ocean and lifted into the air. I had no idea how or why, I wasn't using any of my powers so it wasn't me. But seeing how it wasn't trying to kill me or anything, I don't think it's something I need to worry about. The floating body of water then came on my boat and began to take form. Forming from that body of water was the body of a girl. She formed right in front in me, and she was completely naked. Well, I never thought I'd be happy to see a goddess right now. The weird thing though, was that she didn't look like anyone I've ever met before, but I couldn't help but see someone familiar in her. She looked a little like Kymopoleia, but it couldn't be her. It's been over a year and a half or so, I don't really know for sure, I don't keep count of how long it's been since I've seen a certain individual. Anyways, it's been a while since I've seen my half-sister, but I remember the details about her, and this couldn't be her. This goddess had blue eyes, an LA tan, light brown hair, a curvy body, and 33C boobs, I think, I don't know how to measure boobs, I just take educated guesses. I had no idea who this was, but she did look familiar to me somehow, yet I knew she was so not Kymopoleia.

"Percy!" The unknown goddess exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me and brought me in for a hug.

Well, at least I think it's supposed to be a hug, but with how it was happening, it seemed more like she was trying to smother my face with her boobs.

"Uh, hey, um, you." I said, not really sure what to say right now.

"Oh no, you don't know who I am." She whined.

"Should I?" I asked.

"We come from the same father, Poseidon." She said.

Well, I was not expecting that. She's my sister apparently, but not Kymopoleia. The thing though is that still doesn't tell me who she is exactly, plus I don't see too much of Poseidon in her. All I know is that she's a half-sister of mine that's still smothering my face with her boobs.

"Can you please just tell me your name?" I asked.

"I'm your sister Rhode." Rhode answered.

Now that explains it. She's Amphitrite's daughter and Kymopoleia's full sister. Now I see who I saw in her, it was her mother, my step mother Amphitrite. Before I go on people, answer a question for me really quick, what's the weirdest affair I've had so far, the one with my former enemy Circe, or the one I'm about to have with my own half-sister right now Rhode?

"Well then, nice to meet your sis." I said.

"Nice? I'd think perfect would be a more appropriate term." Rhode said pressing my head tighter to her chest.

"Perfection is an illusion." I said.

"But I'm not. I'm your sister, and I'm fucking horny." Rhode whispered, causing me to shiver a bit.

I loved the slight accent there was in her voice. I found it pretty cute and very sexy all at the same time. Her accent made her voice one of those voices that you can't help but enjoy hearing because it's so calming, gentle, soothing, and incredibly easy for you to feel goose bumps on your skin.

"So are we gonna talk, or are we gonna fuck?" Rhode whispered in my ear before brushing her tongue on it and trailing the tip of her finger from my ear to my collarbone.

I answered in the way I knew she would be the happiest in. I attacked her boobs.

"Oh Percy." Rhode moaned.

I couldn't help but smirk as I looked up at my sister. My mouth was suckling on her hard nipples. One of my hands was massaging the other breast and tweaking the nipple to. The other hand of mine began working Rhode's cunt. I had two fingers inside her pumping in and out.

"Percy, your fingers feel so good inside me." Rhode groaned.

That gave me a few ideas. I decided to curve my fingers inside her, which caused Rhode to arch her back and let out a low guttural moan that meant she was cuming. Her juices drenched my hand. Is it just me, or do women seem to cum faster than guys? I don't know, but I think it might be best if I didn't know. Anyways, I then pulled out my fingers and smeared the juices on it all over her boobs and devoured them.

"I need you in me Percy. I need your cock inside me." Rhode begged.

I then positioned myself and pushed my hard rod into my sister. Rhode moaned loudly as she was filled. Once fully sheathed, I began pumping away in and out of her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She pulled me close and brought me in for a heated kiss.

"Fuck sis, you're so tight." I groaned.

"Like this?" Rhode said as she worked her cunt and clenched around me which instantly got me groaning.

"Fuck me Percy, fuck me good." Rhode purred.

I began thrusting in and out of her, reveling how tight she was.

"Oh yes, I love your cock Percy, you're so big, so thick." Rhode moaned.

I grunted and groaned with each thrust until I emptied myself inside Rhode. I pulled out panting and wiping the sweat from my brow. I felt like I had fought the Minotaur again. Since I haven't had anything to eat or drink other than salt water, I really didn't have too much energy right now.

"That was lovely Percy." Rhode said smiling contently.

I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Rhode kissed back and grabbed the back of my head, threading her fingers through my hair. We kissed passionately as Rhode's other hand stroked my cock back to hardness. Once she got that done, she pulled her mouth away and licked her hand, tasting her own juices. She murmured in content. I just watched this as my cock throbbed. Damn, my sister looked so hot doing that. She is quite the sex machine.

"Oh Percy, fuck me again. I'm ready for more." Rhode moaned as she played with herself.

I shook his head. I wasn't in much shape right now for any more, but I still wanted my hot sister right now. So I moved her fingers away so I could slam my cock back into Rhode. I then began fucking her in long, deep thrusts. I dipped my head and ravished her chest again, nipping Rhode's nipples as well as sucking them. I licked every corner of the globes of flesh. Rhode groaned and held my head to her chest. Even though I don't have the energy I usually have, I think I'm fucking her with the greatest voracity I can possess right now.

"Oh baby, suckle your big sister's tits. Bite them, lick them. Oh Chaos, it feels so good." Rhode moaned as she arched her back.

I added grinding my cock into her as I thrusted into her. I rubbed against her clit each time, causing her to expel a loud gasp each time. I felt her cunt contract and her juices flowed as I kept going, extending her orgasm. She gripped my hair tightly as she rode through her orgasm. After a while, I shot my load several minutes after Rhode's orgasm had subsided. I pulled out and was truly spent this time. I fell on my back because I just lost all my energy, not being able to get back up.

"More Percy?" Rhode asked.

"Give me a bit of a break sis." I said panting heavily.

"Don't worry honey, we have all day, plus I can just do some work now." Rhode said straddling me and made me enter again.

She was now riding me. I think I won't have much energy for the rest of the day, so I think I'll just let her do the hard work now. She was rocking her hips back and forth hard and fast enough to rock the boat. If we weren't children of Poseidon, we'd probably be making a bit of a fuss about letting water get in the boat. But we live through water. So water in the boat was nothing to the two of us. She kept it up until I was at least halfway to cuming again.

"Are you there yet?" Rhode asked while still bouncing on me.

"We're about halfway there." I answered.

"Well then, let's kick things up a notch." Rhode suggested.

That was when she lifted herself up and took my cock out of her pussy. I almost groaned in agony for the loss of my sister's pussy, but I didn't have to because she went for an even better course of action. She positioned her ass above my cock and sat down hard. It felt great for me. Her ass was just as tight as her pussy. I can only assume from the experience I have so far that a woman's asshole is always as tight as her pussy. The only down there was at this was as she had sat down, she let out a scream of pure pain and I heard something tear.

"Are you okay Rhode?" I asked concerned.

"I'm okay, it's just you're a little too big and I've never been anal fucked before. Just give me a minute." Rhode breathed.

I let her heal and started to massage her ass cheeks. After a few minutes, she started to bounce, and then she sped up. The feeling of her ass cheeks was amazing in my hands, the right amount of muscle and fat in them. Her asshole was tight and warm and her ass squeezed my dick in a way that made me want to stay like this forever. After three glorious hours, at least according to my sister it was three hours, I finally came in her ass. She fell on top of me and I started to massage and tweaked her nipples.

"You should stop by my island sometime. I'd really like to fuck you more often." Rhode said.

"Or maybe you can stop by my cabin sometime. Having a sister around for a change would be nice." I said.

And with that, we just laid in the boat, enjoying the sun, enjoying being together, and me still being inside her ass.

**I took too much time trying to write this. College is killing me, plus I'm trying to write a novel. Not a story for a fanfiction, but a story to hopefully get published and that I can make a little money on. Well, hope you all enjoyed, the competition of Chaos is still going on, and now I need to try to update for my other stories.**


	12. Kymopoleia

**Nothing to say other than here's the next goddess.**

Kymopoleia

_Kymopoleia, minor goddess of violent sea storms, daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite, played by Jacqueline MacInnes Wood._

I began to stir from my unconsciousness. I tell you, Rhode really knew how to work that cunt of hers. She vowed that she would fuck me until I lose my consciousness and that was a vow she kept alright. Even when she was tired and barely had any strength left like me, she still went at it. She kept that vow all right, I mean, damn, that sister of mine is quite a keeper. Anyways, I was beginning to stir awake, but as I did, I began to notice something strange. Firstly, the wooden boat I was still in didn't feel like wood anymore. It was feeling pretty soft and flowing. It felt as if it was flowing around my body and relaxing my body. I also noticed the fact that I felt a little lighter than I normally do. I felt like I was only a third of my weight right now. The air felt a little cooler to. It was a little too cool for an August day. There was also a serious lack in sunshine. It was mostly dark, dank, and relaxing. The water was just so . . . wait, water? How can there be water inside the boat?

I rubbed my eyes until I was able to get rid of the blur and fully open them. I saw the reason why I felt what I felt, I was underwater, laying on the sand. I was also near what appeared to be a bed made out of the sand. I thought I saw someone on that sand bed, but I couldn't tell for sure right now. Rhode wasn't anywhere to be seen, so it was unlikely that this had something to do with her, plus with how long she rode me, however long it was, my day with her had to be over already. As I looked around, I saw that I was still completely naked. I was a bit freaked by this, but at least I wasn't as tired as yesterday. Don't get me wrong, I'm still starving and all, but being underwater is always able to keep me in good shape. Well, except for that one time when Jason and I met my half-sister Kymopoleia and she had me get involved in a fight with the bane of my father, the giant Polybotes. And the time Jason, Piper, and I were in a temple searching for Nico who was being held prisoner by the bane of Dionysus, the twin giants Otis and Ephialtes and the water the three of us were drowning in was to strong and poisonous for me to swim in.

"So you're finally awake." Said a voice behind me.

I turned to see that it was my other sister Kymopoleia and of course she was lying on the sand bed. The thing that surprised me was that she looked different from when I met her the first time. Last time, she pretty much had white all over her body. Now she really looked like a goddess. She looked stunning with her blue eyes, her brown hair, her LA tan, her curvy body, her 32D boobs, and that shaven pussy of hers. Damn, my dad sure does know how to make some damn good looking kids. Yes, that includes me.

"Kymopoleia." I said.

"Hello dear brother." Kymopoleia said offering me her hand which I took and allowed her to help me get up.

"What's up sis?" I asked.

"Not much, not yet anyways." Kymopoleia said with a seductive smirk on her face.

Out of all the seductive smirks I've seen, that one didn't sit in me too well, probably because of what she did to me last time. Just then her brown hair began to grow. Her hair was getting longer. This was a new trick. Then her hair wrapped around me and brought me towards her and laid me on the bed right next to her. Most of her hair unwrapped from me, but a strand held a limb of mine each.

"This is new for me." I said.

"Oh I'm sure." Kymopoleia said untangling me from her hair and returning it back to it's normal size, or whatever size it was before.

And just when I thought this wasn't different enough, she just threw that away. She opened her mouth and out came her tongue. And by that, I mean, it came out at an unusual length. It had to be at least a foot long, or maybe longer, I don't know. The only thing I could determine for sure is that she moved it like a snake. With the whole length, she was licking my face. She held my face right next to hers and was slithering her tongue all over it. It slithered from chin to fore. How do I describe how she did it? Well, I guess I can try to put it this way. Have any of you seen Jabba The Hutt lick Leia in Star Wars Return of the Jedi, Serleena lick Kay in Men In Black 2, Boris The Animal lick Nicole Scherzinger in Men In Black 3, Aleera lick Anna in Van Helsing, Violator lick Wanda in Spawn, and/or Alice lick Sam in Transformers Revenge of the Fallen? Well, in a way, it's basically kinda like all of that right now. I think maybe a little more of Spawn though, but you get the point.

Kymopoleia had her eyes closed while she was doing this. I just laid there and took it while moaning. It was awkward, but only because it was different, what she was doing. Nothing wrong with a little change. Just then, Kymopoleia moved her lips to mine and kissed me. It was a little weird considering the fact her tongue was still out and slithering on my face. I responded as best as I could, but her tongue wasn't making it easy on me. Seeming to feel the same as me, she slithered her tongue back into her mouth, then right after that, she shoved it in my throat. If this actually isn't exaggerating deep throating, I don't know what is. Her tongue explored every corner of my mouth. She didn't withdraw until she was breathing really hard. I was completely breathless after that as I'm sure you can imagine, and coughing a bit to. While I was still trying to get my breath back, Kymopoleia eventually had her lips and tongue wrapped around my cock and balls as she bobbed her head up and down sucking and her tongue slithering all over. She really knows how to use her tongue.

"Shit, piss, fuck." I moaned as I withered in pleasure.

Kymopoleia hummed a bit causing my cock to jump in her mouth. This pleased her very much and had her massage my sack with her tongue even more until I came. Kymopoleia's mouth was filled with my load until she withdrew her tongue again and swallowed my load. Then she crawled up my body and when she straddling me, she lower her wet pussy down on my face.

"Your turn now." Kymopoleia said.

I knew what she wanted. As soon as I felt my sister's cunt touch my lips, I latched on. I heard her gasp and buck. I couldn't help but grin at this.

'Alright big sis, get ready for the time of your life. I don't have a tongue like yours, but I can do some shit to you to.' I thought to myself.

I then began eating her with every trick I knew. I swirled my tongue about, thrusted it in and out, gently grazed my teeth on the outer lips, used my nose to brush her exposed clit, moved my teeth to nibble at the tiny nub of nerves, and even sucked on it. All of this caused Kymopoleia to buck and moan. She held onto the headboard for dear life. She was screaming her head off even though I had only been at it for a few minutes. After a few more minutes, her orgasm came crashing down upon her. I felt my face get drenched with Kymopoleia's godly nectar and used my powers to gather in up and devour it. Kymopoleia was breathing heavily as she got off my face. She laid down beside me and looked at me.

"That was amazing Percy. You truly are daddy's special boy. But I'm not satisfied yet." Kymopoleia said in a lustfully tone.

I only nodded in response. My cock was ready for more thanks to being underwater. I then moved and laid myself on top of her and aimed my cock in where I recently ate out of.

"Fuck me Percy, make me your whore." Kymopoleia said lustfully.

I took a deep breath and dove in. My cock sank into what was so far the hottest, tightest, and wettest cunt it has ever entered so far. Damn, she felt so good. I reveled the feeling of being inside my sister as I pushed my entire self into her. Once fully sheathed, I paused, loving the feeling of her holding me so tightly. I then pulled out slowly causing Kymopoleia to gasp and moan.

"Oh Percy, that feels so good." Kymopoleia moaned.

I pumped in and out of her slowly and deliberately. I wanted to savor this moment since it was most likely only gonna be once. Kymopoleia seemed to enjoy my actions as she held onto me tightly. This was probably the best moment of her life, at least I think. I soon increased my pace, wanting more out of it. Kymopoleia moved her hips to match my up tempo rhythm. Soon panting, grunting, gasping and moaning were the only things being heard around us.

"Yes Percy, yes! Feed me you cock, feed it to my needy cunt!" Kymopoleia screamed.

This was a major turn on for me. I then felt her tight velvety walls clutch and convulse around me. Her nectar spread on the bed pooling in an area. I knew I couldn't hold out much longer.

"Going to cum soon, where should I?" I asked.

"IN MY PERCY! CUM IN ME! GIVE ME YOUR CHILD!" Kymopoleia ordered through a scream.

I obeyed and fired deep within her with a final thrust. I laid there panting using Kymopoleia's boobs to rest my head. I felt her stroke my hair.

"That was wonderful Percy." Kymopoleia breathed out.

"Yeah it was." I said beginning to caress and tease her boobs with my hands and mouth.

"Oh Percy, you really know how to please a woman." Kymopoleia moaned.

"And you really know how to use that tongue of yours." I said.

"Like this?" Kymopoleia asked.

With that, she drew out her tongue again and licking my face again. I only nodded.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Same as some sea creatures, naturally granted powers from birth. What about my face? Doesn't my face get a little tongue action?" Kymopoleia asked.

I answered with moving my tongue from in between her boobs to her face, which instantly got her moaning and giggling.

"Best day ever." Kymopoleia sighed as I continue to lick her face. Man, am I gonna be seeing this hot piece of ass more often after today.

**Well, this came out a little different than what I had originally planned. I guess I thought of a few sea monsters when I was writing this. Oh well, it works I suppose. Well, I was nice enough to let some known goddesses in for a little while. But that gift may have to end for now. It's probably about time I get all the least important goddesses out of the way. Sorry to end it already, but at least I was nice enough to give you a chapter with Circe, Enyo (or Bellona, whichever you prefer), Rhode, and Kymopoleia. We'll get a few more majors in later maybe, but I'm not promising anything. Until then, read, review, favor, follow, and/or masturbate. I don't care, just do whatever you feel like. Goodbye.**


	13. Palaestra

**Well, Percy got to fuck his two sister, who were played by two hot chicks from The Bold and the Beautiful. You gotta love drama. Well, time for the next goddess.**

Palaestra

_Palaestra, minor goddess of wrestling, daughter of Hermes, I don't know who her mother is or if she even has one because everywhere I looked, I couldn't find anything about her mother, played by Camilla Belle._

Well, I'm finally home. After my affair with Kymopoleia, she and I had a big lunch right before we got back to fucking, the affair's second round. I was very thankful for that. She had no idea how hungry I was or how much I've been craving for a good meal, not that my treats weren't good enough or anything. But I was still very hungry, and I really needed to get some food in my system before I end up dying from starvation. When I got back to camp, I was hoping to just head back to my cabin and maybe get some rest. Unfortunately, that wasn't what I got. Instead, I got an audience with Ares, the Olympian god I despise above all others. Well, at least the first Olympian god that I began to despise. As of right now in all honesty, I still hate Ares pretty strongly, but lately Apollo has been annoying the shit out of me as you all already know. So as of right now, the Olympian god I hate the most right now is a tie between Ares and Apollo.

"Percy Jackson." Ares said.

"Ares." I responded.

"You've got some nerve boy." Ares growled.

"What do you want this time?" I asked.

"What do I want? I want to know where you get the nerves to bang my sister like that." Ares stated.

"I was supposed to by law. Plus why are you so worried about it? She didn't seem to mind my banging.

"What did you just say?" Ares said grinding his teeth.

"Enyo didn't mind my banging. I fucked her for two hours . . . well, maybe not for that long, or maybe longer, I don't really know, I wasn't keeping track of time, but either way, I was definitely at it for quite a while. She just laid there and took it, she was even begging me for more." I said.

"You're dead!" Ares exclaimed.

If this was back then like when I was twelve, I'd probably be scared of Ares. But now, well now Ares is nothing but some pussy to me. So as he charged at me, I just had to use my powers over water and any other liquid I choose of to defeat him. You all remember when I talked about water intoxication two days ago, the day that I fucked my sister Rhode, well that's sorta what happening right now, except the thing about gods is that they really don't have blood flowing through them. Instead they have ichor, which is basically liquid gold. Ever since my experiences in Tartarus, I've learned how to use the liquid level of people's bodies, whether they're mortals or immortals, against them. So concentrating on my power, I increased the level of the ichor in his body and basically overflowed his ichor level to a point that he couldn't just ignore like it's just a minor scratch or something. As his sword was about a foot away from me, he froze in place with a shocked looking expression. Then he started to violently shake and fell on the ground. He was breathing really hard, and ichor was beginning to spill out of his body. In other words, I was giving him an ichor version of water intoxication or an ichor version of a blood bath, not to kill him, just to see him suffer like the witless worm he truly is.

"Great job Percy, you are a natural in fighting." Said a voice that ended up coming out right next to me.

"Thanks, um . . ." I said, though I didn't really know who this woman was.

"Ah, forgive me, I am Palaestra, the goddess of wrestling." Palaestra said.

Goddess of wrestling? She doesn't really look like a wrestler to me. She just didn't seem like it with her seductive hazel eyes, her L.A. tan her red pouting like lips, 32B boobs, her exotic body and the dark red sun dress she's wearing. I guess with goddesses being the all-powerful beings they are, they can decide how they look and what they look like.

"Something wrong?" Palaestra asked.

"No, not at all. It's nice to have a hot female companion around." I said.

"Oh baby, that is quite an appealer. Kiss me." Palaestra said moving towards me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't be afraid to explore new horizons." She said laying me on the sand and pressing her lips against mine.

The kiss was all teeth, lips, and tongue. I guess you could say that this was savage pleasure or something like that. We only pulled away when we needed to breathe. But I wasn't gonna give her the time to recover just yet. I wanted more, she wanted more, so I'm giving and getting more. I hurriedly moved her dress down a little, only enough to reveal those nice tits of hers and began trailing my tongue and some kisses on and all over her tits, which caused her to moan.

"Oh Percy, oh, oh, oh, oh my . . . oh." Palaestra moaned.

Felling the desire to explore even more, I began trailing kisses on her neck, which got her to moan even more. Then when I was done with her neck, I moved back to her lips.

"Mmm, Percy." Palaestra moaned kissing back equally fierce as me.

She bent legs at the knees, which lifted her ass up in which I quickly grabbed ahold of. She moaned even more and made the battle between our tongues all the more wild and fierce, not that I would've had it any other way. Though it would've lasted longer if a certain god of war didn't cry a war cry and threaten to kill me yet again.

"You're dead Jackson." Ares got out, but due to the water intoxication/blood bath, or rather in this one particular case, what I guess you can call ichor intoxication/ichor bath, that's what I'm gonna call it; anyways, due to the ichor intoxication/ichor bath I gave him, he wasn't able to say it as strongly as he wanted, and he was still not able to move.

"Hey, this is so not a good time. Can't you see I'm in the middle of fucking a goddess right now?" I said.

"I'll kill you." Ares said.

Palaestra, who seemed to be just as annoyed as me right now, snapped her fingers, and then Ares started punching himself. Well, if ichor intoxication/ichor bath wasn't enough, then being forced to beat yourself up certainly is, I think at least. With that cock sucker now settled, Palaestra turned back to me and looked deep into my eyes with her seductive ones.

"Percy, I want you." Palaestra demanded.

I smirked at this. My already hard cock was getting harder as I took in the sight of Palaestra on top of me. She snapped her fingers again, and all of our clothes disappeared, leaving the both of us completely naked.

"Come Percy, let's play." Palaestra purred rubbing her cunt against my cock.

"Oh we're gonna do a lot more than just play." I said taking ahold of my cock and helped it rub against Palaestra's waiting cunt.

"Great Chaos, so this is what you used on your sisters Rhode and Kymopoleia." Palaestra groaned.

I groaned to as I wanted to fuck this hot piece of ass right now.

"I am going to fuck the shit out of you." Palaestra said as she bent down and licked my ear.

At that, I rolled over and pushed Palaestra to the ground.

"I sure as Tartarus hope so." I huskily said.

She then guided me inside her and she was right. She was speared and she let out a long low moan. I gritted my teeth as I felt Palaestra's tight walls hug me. I pushed all the way and once I was fully sheathed inside her, I relished the feeling of her cunt around me.

"What are you waiting for, I want a ride of a lifetime." Palaestra said with a bit of impatience.

I didn't want to disappoint her and so I rammed my cock in and out of Palaestra at a fast pace. Palaestra groaned as she seemed slightly unprepared for the assault. She grabbed the sand in her hand tightly as she was being pounded by me ruthlessly.

"Oh Chaos Percy. That's it, fucking beat me. Beat me with that great piece of meat." Palaestra moaned.

I was going faster and faster until I couldn't hold back anymore and flooded Palaestra with my cum. We were both panting from the exertion.

"How was that?" I asked as soon as I caught his breath.

"That was amazing, but I want more." Palaestra said.

She then had me pull out. She licked and sucked my sex juice covered cock until it was clean and hard again. Then she got on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass at me.

"Time to mount the mare Percy." Palaestra said.

I bent my knees and lined my cock up with her ass. I then plunged my cock into Palaestra's ass. Her ass was just as tight as her cunt. She didn't really look like a wrestler, but she definitely felt like a wrestler. The way she was moaning was exactly like how she did when I fucked her before. I thrusted in and out hard and fast, picking up the tempo I had in the last round. Palaestra was being pushed down so hard that she was on her elbows, getting sand on them as well as her knees. Her boobs swayed with every movement and she seemed to yearn for more stimulation. She got her wish as my hands, which were on her hips, moved to her globes of love. I squeezed them and tweaked her tits until they were past erect.

"Oh fucking Chaos, that's it, wreck me. I need a good wrecking." Palaestra moaned.

I went so hard that Palaestra had no way to be silenced by any means at all. At least the pleasure outweighed the pain she was feeling. I then felt her orgasm wash over her and she slumped over. She was gasping for breath, but I was still going. I pumped a few more times then shot my load in her again.

"How was that?" I asked plopping on my ass exhausted.

"Amazing. I knew you were a damn natural." Palaestra said from her position.

We rested and then began again. Palaestra would suck me off from the previous round then we'd just fucked again. We did this for a while until we didn't have the strength to go on. She then snapped her fingers again we ended in my bed in the Poseidon cabin. I have to admit, I was expecting someone to show up and see what we were doing on the beach, but no one ever came around. I was surprised, but wasn't given a reason to complain. We just laid there and rested. I tell you, I'm actually starting to like this law. I can't wait to see who I get to fuck tomorrow. I'm not going to say that I'm becoming a player, but this law has definitely helped get over my broken heart. I still hated Annabeth and was still furious with her, but I've got goddesses to help take my mind off of my troubles, so it works for me. I just wonder if Annabeth will ever learn what it was exactly that she let go.

**I hate college. Sorry for the wait. I'll update again whenever I can.**


	14. Rhapso

**Alright, next goddess. Sorry for not updating as much as I promised you all. I would, but I've got my college classes to work through, and I'm writing a novel to hopefully get published and make some cash off of.**

Rhapso

_Rhapso, minor goddess of sewing and stitching, couldn't find out who her parents are, played by Sophia Bush._

Today was going to be capture the flag. Needless to say, I was not only pissed about having to play this fucking game, but I'm also pissed at the fact that this means I'm may have to have some contact with Annabeth. I so did not want that dense blond haired bitch in my sight. She ruined me. She broke my heart and just left me to rot in my misery. And even after everything I've done for her, she just decided to leave me just because I'm probably the dumbest person she's ever met in her life. So what if I'm not a very intelligent person? That doesn't mean I'm brain dead or anything. The only good thing about this is that she's on the opposite team of me. That makes it all the more easier for me to give her hell if she ever tries to challenge me today. And better yet, nothing will be able to hold me back.

"Hey Percy, are you okay?" Thalia asked.

I should probably mention that my team has the Artemis cabin on my side. It was requested by the Hunt that whatever team I'm on, they're on. I'm not going to tell you about the other cabins being on whose team because quite frankly, I could give such a fuck less, and I'm pretty sure you all could to.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." I answered Thalia.

By the look in her eyes, I could tell she knew I wasn't lying, but also that there was a lot more to that and I wasn't telling her any of it. But since she knows how I've been ever since Annabeth dumped me, she either knew that it was because I was not happy of the possible chance of seeing Annabeth, or she was just smart enough not to push the topic any further. Believe it or not, Thalia's actually been distant towards Annabeth as well. Apparently, Annabeth feels a little betrayed that her closest friend would side with me instead of her. Thalia doesn't really approve of Annabeth dumping me just because of how much I apparently lack at intelligence. I've over heard Annabeth try to talk to Thalia, trying to have her see her point of view on this matter. No matter what Annabeth says to her though, she doesn't care. She still tells Annabeth that just because I lack intelligence, that doesn't give her the right to just break my heart and leave me like that. Thalia even goes as far sometimes as to say to Annabeth that she's actually just as selfish and cruel as the males that have given girls of the Hunt a reason to join the Hunt in the first place. I personally hope that Thalia saying that to Annabeth is like throwing a knife at her heart. After what she did to me, it's no more than what she deserves.

"Hey, later tonight, the girls and I are going to have an evening out in the Artemis cabin. Why don't you come join us?" Thalia suggested.

The Hunt was still concern for me. I was happy that they actually care for me, but their concern is getting a bit annoying. Well, at least their concern doesn't irritate as much as Annabeth breaking up with me does. It's also a good thing they can't fall in love, otherwise I'd probably never hear the end of girls flirting with me.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"Okay then, let's win us a game of capture the flag and I'll see you tonight cuz." Thalia said and pecked me on the cheek real quick.

As she left, I went to get ready for the game. I planned to go all out. The sooner I win this game, the better. I was heading to my cabin to get my things ready. On my way there though, I heard what was like a whoosh sound and the next thing I know, I'm tangled in rope and out on the ground. A rope came out of nowhere and entangled me. The more awkward thing was that it smelled funny. Whatever this rope was soaked in, it was something that when I took a smell of, knocked me out.

-Line Break-

I groaned as I woke up. My head was swimming for a bit then I remembered what happened. I was heading to my cabin to get ready for capture the flag but then out of nowhere, I was startled before getting wrapped up and dragged away. I looked up and found a woman sitting close to me and knitting a blanket or some kind of cloth. I also noticed that I was tied to my bed in my cabin. My wrists and feet were bound. I tried to get loose, but the bindings were too tight for me to even get a little give. But I still had a good range of motion. It wasn't like I was totally bound to the bed.

"Hello Percy Jackson. I apologize. The sleeping potion lasted a little longer than what it was supposed to." The woman said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Rhapso, minor goddess of sewing and stitching." Rhapso answered.

The goddess of today. And this one is the goddess of sewing and stitching? I never would've pictured an immortal being representing basically, yarn and rope and stitches. Though I guess that explains why I've been tied on the bed with yarn and I actually can't get free. Its moments like this that I can't help but wonder exactly how and from where immortal beings exactly get their traits from. For some, it's easy to tell, but others, not so easy.

"So what brings you here?" I asked, even though I'm perfectly aware what's going to happen.

"I'm going to enjoy my spoils Percy, I am going to enjoy you." Rhapso said.

She then put her blanket or whatever she was making away and got up and began to peel out of her clothes until she was naked. Her body was quite the charmer. She has hazel eyes, brown hair, 32C boobs, tan skin, and a shapely body. My member was tenting in my pants. Rhapso then removed my clothing using her power. My clothes were reduced into nothing but string and yarn, or whatever material is used to make clothing. It all slithered off my body like a snake until I was naked to, and then she got on top of me. She lowered her wet pussy and it sank, sucking in all of my cock. She moaned and then began to ride me. I was grateful that I could move my arms enough to grasps Rhapso's bouncing tits. Rhapso moaned feeling my hands cup and caress her boobs. My hips driving were deeper inside her. It just made it all feel so fucking good.

"Oh Percy, fuck Percy." Rhapso moaned as she rolled her hips a little as she bounced up and down.

I groaned as Rhaspo threw in her hip rolls and as her cunt squeezed my cock, wanting me to release my bounty.

"Shit Rhapso, I'm going to cum extremely fast if you keep doing that." I said.

"That's what I want. Cream my insides with your seed Percy. I want it." Rhapso purred.

She then bent down and our lips crashed together. Rhapso's teeth nibbled my lower lip and pulled it a bit as she pulled away. She then increased her pace, fucking herself on my pole harder and faster. Her breathing was now in rapid clips as sweat began to appear on her body, making it glisten in the evening sunset. She threw her head back moaning loudly enough to wake a hibernating bear as she came. She then slumped over breathing hard, trying to regain her breath.

"Want to untie me now so we can really get started?" I asked.

"Can you promise me you won't go running off?" Rhapso asked.

"Why would I run with your hot body on top of mine?" Percy asked.

"Touché." Rhapso said then kissed me again.

She used her power again and the yarn binding me was now gone. I decided to take control control and rolled us over so I was on top and then proceeded to pound in and out of Rhapso's gushing cunt.

"OH FUCKING CHAOS!" Rhapso screamed.

I grinned as I kept going, never wavering from my pace as I felt Rhapso's whole world come crumbling down in pure orgasmic jelly. Wait, what did I just say, orgasmic jelly? Where the hell did that come from? Oh who gives a fuck, you all know what I mean. Moving on. When I finally let lose my seed, Rhapso was almost catatonic. She was laying there breathing hard like she had run twenty marathons back-to-back. I pulled out of Rhapso and laid besides her using my hands to caress her sweaty body. My hands were lingering on her abdomen and tits. I also massaged Rhapso's calves and legs. She the whole time was just groaning, telling me how she loved the way I stroked her body and that I did it in such sensual ways.

"You're so good to me." Rhapso said.

"I try at least." I said as I peppered kisses and tongue to Rhapso's neck and face.

Rhapso was just humming with energy and she looked to me and I saw the glint in her eyes.

"Again?" I asked.

Rhapso just nodded.

"As you wish." I said then pecked her lips.

-Line Break-

"Percy, where have you been, and why weren't at capture the flag, and why do you look like you've been mugged?" Thalia asked me when she answered my knock on the Artemis cabin door.

My affair ended up taking long enough to skip the game, not that I had any reason to complain. I'll take getting laid over playing a lame ass game any time of any day.

"I was attacked by Myrmekes." I lied.

"Again?" Thalia asked in disbelief.

Everyone knows what happened to Charles, Silena, Annabeth, and I on that one game of capture the flag. Believe me that is an experience I don't ever want to be reminded of ever again.

"Yeah. I tried to escape, but the Myrmekes wouldn't let me go without a fight. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to escape until I had killed every single one of them." I continued lying.

"Well, you're still alive, so I guess that's all that matters. Come on in. Everyone's been waiting for you. Especially Sophia." Thalia said inviting me in.

"Thanks." I said following her in.

This should be fun, I hope at least.

**Okay, the next goddess will be here soon. Just so everyone knows, the vote to determine whether Chaos is a goddess, a god, both, or neither is still going on. It will go on until the very end, which will be quite a while with how many goddesses there are. So feel free to throw in your votes. If you already have voted, go ahead and vote again. Vote as many times as you'd like. I'm not keeping track of who says what about Chaos, plus with how many favorers, followers, and views this story has, I'd like to see some more reviews for it. So vote as much as you please.**


	15. Artemis

**Well, last night, this story instantly became the most viewed of all my stories. The views stand at 116,785. I have to admit, I'm surprised, especially since this story hasn't been around for a year yet. To show my gratitude for your support and for giving this story its unbelievable results, I'm posting another chapter already. The goddess for this chapter I was going to save for later, but since many of you requested her next and since I'm grateful for the results for this story, I'll give you this goddess. Hope you all like it.**

Artemis

_Artemis, Olympian goddess of the Hunt, chastity, virginity, archery, the moon, childbirth, and the natural environment, daughter of Zeus and Leto, played by Evangeline Lilly._

Well, I was right. The Hunt really did make last night a great time. I actually did have a pretty fun night. I have to admit; the girls are actually pretty nice once you get to know them a little better. I ended up passing out in the Artemis cabin last night. Though the girls said I could, especially since how late it was when we decided to finally decided to fall asleep. I should probably just get to the morning. Well, believe it or not, I was awoken with a good morning kiss. I opened my eyes at eight in the morning to see who it was, and who I saw almost made me jump. It was Lady Artemis.

"Hello Percy." Artemis whispered against my lips staring lovingly into my eyes.

"Hi." I got out, feeling goosebumps on my lips.

She was naked, her breath smelled like freshly mowed grass, which not only suited her pretty well, but also smelt intoxicating, her eyes were as green as grass on a bright summer day, her dark brown roaming freely in a wavy pattern, her skin was a Canadian tan with a few freckles, which I thought looked sexy on her, her 36B boobs free and in sight, and her untouched shaven pussy. Damn, this goddess is flawless.

"Cat got your tongue Percy?" Artemis asked seductively with a sexy grin on her face.

"No, not yet at least." I replied.

"Well, let's fix that." Artemis replied.

After those words, it was all lips, teeth, and tongue. We were in the middle of an intense make out session. Without hesitating, we rose so we were sitting on the bed while still making out. She ripped my clothes off, and I mean she literally ripped my clothes off. She just took them in her hands and tore them off my body. She better have some spare clothes for me, otherwise she's gonna be in deep shit for that. Eventually, she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck while my hands went straight for groping her nice, tone, firm ass. We made out like crazy, I had no idea how much longer we'd be able to keep this up though. I eventually learned the answer to that; not that long since like a few minutes later, we had to break the kiss to breath. But I wasn't stopping yet. I had a goddess to please here. I moved so that my face was right in between her legs. And what I did next made her scream. I moved my tongue over her clit, sucking it gently and placing her legs on my shoulders. My hands the whole time never left her ass, they stayed where they were and did what they were doing, groping and squeezing her ass. She was tugging on my hair, clearly melting into the soft motion of my tongue and lips touching her where no one has ever touched her before.

"YES! I'M CUMMING! OH CHAOS, YES! EAT ME! SUCK MY CLIT PERCY! OH, OH HOLY FUCKING FUCK!" Artemis screamed.

I have to say, with how much I can make a goddess scream and moan so loudly, I'm surprised no one has find out about me fucking goddesses or even ask me what I've been up to lately. Oh well, I have nothing to complain about. As she cried gently and whimpered, she eventually came in my face. I used my powers to bring it all in my mouth and swallowed it all. Getting all her cum, I gave her pussy one last lick and then got back up. I let her calm down and gave her a few minutes to recover from my assault. She wrapped her legs around me again and rested her head on my shoulder.

"More!" Artemis demanded.

I decided to go in for a kill. I moved so my tip was aiming right at her pussy and quickly, without any warning, thrusted up all the way in her and broke her hymen. She let out yet another extremely loud shriek. Once she got done screaming, she started bouncing on me. Every time I went back in her, she let out a little grunt. Once she got use to me, she started going faster and was soon slamming down on me hard and fast enough to make the bed start to move. I reached up and pinched her nipples with my hands and devoured them with my mouth. She was screaming so loud; I was certain someone was bound to hear her.

"FUCK YES PERCY! YOU FEEL SO FUKING GOOD AND BIG! FUUUUUUUUUUCK YYYEEEESSSS!" Artemis exclaimed.

I thrusted up every time she came down and I felt myself about to cum.

"I-I'm gonna cu-um." I grunted.

"Me too." Artemis replied.

We both sped up and we came at the same time. She laid on top of me with her head buried in my chest.

"That was amazing." I breathed out.

"We're not done yet." Artemis breathed out.

She then moved and grabbed a hold of my cock and started sucking on it. I originally thought she was just gonna clean me up, but she just kept going. She was even licking and sucking my balls to. That means that she wants a taste of my cum like how I got from her. Oh Chaos, for a goddess who's never been with a man, she really knows her way around the cock. It took her a while since I already came, but she was eventually able to get me to the edge again.

"I'm gonna cum." I said.

That made her suck, lick, and stroke harder. She was doing it so much, it literally burned, but in a good way, like being put in Elysium. Not being able to hold it anymore, I unleashed my load in her mouth. She swallowed it all and not a single drop escaped her mouth. She released my cock, but not before giving it a passionate kiss.

"More!" Artemis once again demanded.

"I want this next." I said reaching around to the back of her and grabbed her ass again.

She nodded and then got on all fours, presenting her ass to me. I got up from lying on my back and rammed my cock into her ass. Yet another loud scream came from her at this. I can't really blame her on this one. Her ass was just as tight as her pussy. Man, I am literally ripping this hot piece of ass apart.

"Jesus Fucking Christ Artemis. You are so fucking tight." I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"THAT'S RIGHT PERCY! ABUSE ME! FUCK ME LIKE YOUR LITTLE SLUT!" Artemis exclaimed.

'Okay, seriously, how the fuck can she seriously scream this loud and have no one but me hear her scream whatever it is she's screaming?' I thought to myself as I continued to anal fuck her.

Anyways. I kept going until I came in her ass. As for Artemis, she was shaking apart, completely unravelling beneath me with a gush of her warm juices splashed out from between her legs and splattered onto the bed. Her knees gave away and thumped onto the bed, quivering with unimaginable ecstasy. I eventually collapsed on top of her, gasping for breath as we stayed joined, both of us trying to stay conscious with every tidal wave that came crashing through our bodies. After however long it was, which I didn't really care too much about at the minute, I rolled off of Artemis and landed on my back. Like Artemis though, I was still breathing pretty hard.

Eventually, Artemis moved back to my dick was once again, giving me a blow job. But that wasn't all, she brought her now fucked cunt to my face. She wanted a 69 position right now. I barely had any strength left, but all I had to do was lick, eat, and suck, so I happily went with it. I grabbed an ass cheek in each hand, pulled her tightly to my mouth, and rapidly and repeatedly licked her from clit to asshole. I hungrily probed her pussy with my tongue. I quickly noticed she shuddered and pivoted her hips toward me each time I licked near her asshole. So, after some thinking, I decided to eat her ass to.

While I was doing that, Artemis was sucking harder and harder. She was even holding my cock firmly at the entrance to her throat. She was rolling my balls in her hand, and rocking her head back and forth as if trying to get more cock. As I felt my eruption nearing, I also felt the exact same results from her. I could tell by the way she began to rapidly thrust her hips and push her cunt into my face. She also pushed down until she had my entire cock in her mouth and throat. At that, whatever cum I actually had left, which really was only a few drops, she got out of me. She kept my cock in her throat for a couple of seconds before pulling back a bit. At the same time, I repeatedly flicked her asshole with my tongue.

"OH FUCK YES! EAT ME!" Artemis weakly exclaimed.

Feeling whatever cum she actually had left nearing, I sucked as hard as I could on her clit to get the rest of her climax. As we were both calming down from our orgasms, I repeatedly probed her pussy as deeply as I could with my tongue. She gently licked my cock and balls clean. We were both exhausted. Still in the 69 position, Artemis collapsed on top of me. I helped her roll off and turn to lay beside me. When we were lying next to each other normally, we shared a passionate kiss. Then Artemis snapped her fingers and out of nowhere, a thing of ambrosia came into her hand. It was a small piece, one bite piece to be exact. She broke it in half. One half she ate right away. The other half she saved for me.

"More." Artemis weakly demanded as she stuck out her tongue and placed my half of ambrosia on her tongue.

'Fuck, this goddess is gonna be the death of me.' I thought to myself as I used my mouth to devour the ambrosia as well as her tongue, which she instantly shoved in my mouth and me feeling normal again.

The entire affair of today went on until the night. After the final round, we were wrapped into each other's bodies and reverted into a feeling of passion and lust. With every minute, we felt the need for more, and it didn't matter who or where we were even. It didn't matter who was on top, or if we were tired and spent, we just had to get more. And finally after many hours, we fell asleep on the bed completely satisfied and wrapped in each other.

**Well, I hope the chapter was great for you guys. Personally, I think it's pretty fucking good. I also think that with how she did in The Hobbit as Tauriel, Evangeline Lilly is the perfect actress for Artemis. I'll update again as soon as I can, which may not be until the weekend again, but you never know. Try not to expect anything though, I can't really work on this the way you all hope me to. Thank you again for these amazing results. Later.**


	16. Leto

**Next goddess. Oh, and if anyone catches that I made a grammar error or I accidently put someone else's name instead of the chapter's goddess, let me know. I found that I've been doing that a lot lately. Sorry about that. Sometimes as I write these, my mind for some reason makes me think of another goddess or another girl and I accidently end up typing that name instead of the right name.**

Leto

_Leto, titan goddess of motherhood and protection, daughter of Coeus and Phoebe, played by __Jessica Biel._

It was lunch time, and everyone was enjoying themselves at the pavilion. Well, everyone except me. I really wasn't hungry right now. Instead, I was tired and exhausted. My affair with Artemis yesterday really took its toll on me. I have to say, yesterday's affair was without a doubt the wildest of them all so far. I never would've thought that Artemis actually had that side to her. Just goes to show you, people can be full of surprises. Mine as of yesterday was that Artemis apparently had an insanely strong desire for PAL (passion and loving) **(I made the PAL thing up.)**. I never really would've guessed that the goddess of the hunt and who looks down on the entire male population as an a race of atrocities could have such sexual desires. At first, I just thought that it was just for the sake of this law, but I knew better. It was a little or a lot more than that. If it was just for the law, she would've just done what we did yesterday just to get it over with and never do it again. But again, with how yesterday went, I knew she took it all with great pleasure and enjoyment.

Anyways, back to what's going on of today. I was in the sword arena, relaxing. I wanted to stay in the Artemis cabin, but I couldn't because I had to head to my cabin to wash the sweet smell of sex off. Plus, if anyone found me how I was when I was with Artemis in her own cabin, shit would get real. I couldn't stay in my cabin either because people would start to get all suspicious. They would know that there's something going on. Other than the gods and the goddesses, no one knows about this sacred law that was passed by whoever passed it. And that's how I want it to stay. I don't want anyone at camp to know about this. Sure, they would know that I had nothing to do with this law since I'm just a demigod, but they would still bug me about it, and I don't really want the peer pressure. Peer pressure is never a good thing to have at times like this. I learned that in this health class I took in my freshman year at Goode High School. But out of everyone, the main person in camp that I really don't want learning about this law is my ex. Sure, letting her know would probably be a knife in her heart, which is what she deserves. But on the other hand, it may also make her think of me as a manwhore or something. To her, it most likely wouldn't matter to her if I had anything to do with this sacred law or not. She would just hate me all the more for it.

Anyways, I was relaxing on the random spot I picked to chill on with a bottle of water in my hand and an apple in the other. As I was starting to feel like my usual self, or however close I've been to my usual self before Annabeth dumped me, a flash of light came out of nowhere in the middle of the arena. Opening my eyes and looking in the direction of the light, I saw it faded and out from it came a woman. She didn't look like anyone I knew or ever saw before. But she was in a white silky dress, a dress that was pretty thin and not too covering, she had hazel eyes, dark brown hair, I think hazel eyes, I couldn't tell exactly from the distance between us, 34C boobs, and tanned skin. Is it just me, or do a lot of goddess seem to have pretty similar looks with each other?

"Perseus Jackson." She stated.

"Hello." I said, not really sure what else to say.

"You have some nerve, son of Poseidon. Who do you think you are?" She angrily demanded.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"You took away my daughter's virginity and made her break her vow of maidenhood." She stated clenching her fists.

Made her daughter break her maiden hood? Who could she be . . . oh.

"Let me guess, Leto, the titan goddess of motherhood and protection, and the mother of Artemis." I stated getting up.

"Yeah that's right. I'm Artemis' mother. And you are the one that broke her maidenhood." Leto stated angrily.

"In my defense, she was the one who came onto me, plus I was supposed to by law. Not like she and/or I actually had a say in the matter." I explained.

"I don't care." Leto said getting a sword out of nowhere and preparing for a fight.

"I'm not really in the mood for a fight today, so please just put your sword away and let me just chill." I said.

That was when she charged me. I sighed at that and got Riptide out. And that lead to a fight between her and me. The whole time, I stayed in defense and she remained in offense. Every attack she threw at me, I easily dodged. She was quite a fighter, but she really wasn't that strong, nothing that I couldn't handle.

"Give it up Jackson, I've won this." Leto growled.

"You know, just because you're a goddess, that doesn't mean you can win. I've been fighting gods ever since I was only twelve, and look where I am right now." I said.

Leto growled as she swung her blade hard. I fought back at this one. Our blades clashed and we were at the part where we were pushing at each other with our blades. Again, this wasn't anything I couldn't handle, so I was barely trying. Though, by looking into her eyes, which were hazel as I thought, I could tell she had something planning in her head, or at least her mind was drifting away from the fight and towards something else. Next thing I know, she crashes her lips on mine. I knew what she was doing, it wasn't hard to tell with how rushed it was. She was trying to distract me so that I would drop my guard and let her have the advantage. I've seen this trick performed by Aphrodite's children God knows how many times. Unlike everyone before me here though, I'm actually not stupid enough to fall for this trick. I wasn't going to fall for it, but that doesn't mean Leto wasn't going to either. I smirked and pressed my advantage. I pushed my groin towards her pelvis. She broke the kiss and went wide eyed at this. Before she could do anything though, I wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close to me. She looked surprised, but didn't resist. I then took a finger and traced it from her ear to her collarbone.

"Fuck." Leto moaned with her eyes moving to the back of her head and having a hard time staying opened.

I then moved my advantage again and place my lips on hers. She didn't resist at all, so that made this victory of mine all the more easier. The kiss started slow and steady, until we both got wild. Soon our swords were tossed aside and our clothes were flung about. I pushed Leto down before she could make a move and rammed my cock into her dripping cunt.

"Mother fucking Chaos. Fuck me Jackson! FUCK ME!" Leto groaned.

I began banging Leto hard since she wasn't a gentle girl earlier. I wanted to give it to her hard and rough. I gripped Leto's hips as I brutally thrusted in and out of her cunt while leaving bruises on her hips.

"Harder goddamn it. I want it fucking harder! FUCK ME LIKE YOU FUCKED MY DAUGHTER!" Leto hissed.

"Your funeral." I panted as I grabbed one of Leto's breasts hard.

Leto hissed in pain, but it didn't stay as pleasure eventually took over. This went on for about an hour at least, neither one of us wanting to end this anytime soon. Again, how have I not been caught yet? Anyways, I kept manipulating Leto's breasts harshly as I kept hard fucking her. I felt Leto's cunt spasm and her juices flowed out spilling out on the ground. I grit my teeth to hold back from coming.

"Oh fuck! Oh Percy, that feels so fucking good. More Percy, give me more goddamn it! I WANT MORE!" Leto demanded.

I pumped as hard as I could and was probably going to leave bruises all over Leto, but I didn't give a fuck since she wanted it hard and she was going to get it hard.

"FUCK!" Leto screamed as she orgasmed.

I felt Leto's cunt clench around me like a vice and swarmed up a fucking storm as I held back my seed. I wasn't done with this cunt yet. I wanted to leave it fucking battered when I was finished with it. Leto was panting heavily as she was calming down from her orgasms. That's when I started again.

"Oh fuck Percy, don't you dare fucking quit!" Leto grumbled.

"I don't plan to." I grunted.

I then began jack-hammering her once again. I slammed in and out of her so hard, I could literally hear not just the sound of our skin connecting, but the sound of our juices leaking all over around us. I wanted this to be the best hard fuck session she's ever had in her immortal life, I wanted to show her why Artemis enjoyed our affair yesterday and to show her how much she can enjoy it as well. I wanted to give her the best sex for her ever and more. I got a bit bored and with my cock still inside Leto, and surprisingly with me still able to hold back my load, I flipped her over on her hands and knees and began violating her in a new position. Leto fell to her elbows with the dirt scratching and scraping her knees, elbows, and forearms. I had a firm and brutal grip on her hips, plunging in and out of her now abused cunt.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Leto shouted.

I finally couldn't hold back and spewed my load into Leto. I pulled out watching my seed drip out of her red cunt. I still can't believe how easy it is for me to get away with this shit.

"How the fuck was that?" I asked.

"That was amazing Percy. I can see what my daughter saw in you." Leto panted.

Then she flashed us on my bed in my cabin. We just laid there for a little while, catching our breaths. That was until Leto spoke up eventually.

"Percy." Leto started.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I want what you gave my daughter yesterday." She demanded.

"Alright." I responded.

And just like that, like yesterday with the daughter, I fucked the shit out of the mother. Gods, this law is gonna be the death of me.

**Sorry for the wait. My college classes are getting harder and harder every day. Updating now a days is gonna be harder than what I expected. I so can't wait for the holidays. I'm really gonna need them. Thank you for your patience and I'll update again whenever I can. And remember, the vote for Chaos is still going on. What is Chaos to you, goddess, god, both, or neither?**

**Thank you Vex Grace772 for letting me know of the errors I made. I really appreciate it.**


	17. Mania

**Hey, so it's been a while since we've checked on the votes for Chaos, so let's see where we're at right now. These results come from both reviews and Pms.**

**Amount of people who say a goddess: 69**

**Amount of people who say a god: 15**

**Amount of people who say both: 14**

**Amount of people who say neither: 17**

**So far, popular vote is still goddess. I haven't been getting as many votes as I thought I was. Nothing wrong with that considering the fact that I have many more chapters to make for this story. But remember to vote. Vote more than once even if you want, I won't really care. As I have said before, I'm not gonna waste my time trying to keep track on how many times people vote. Other than that, here's your next goddess.**

Mania

_Mania, underworld goddess of death, ghosts, undead, spirits of the night, insanity, and madness, daughter of Oranos and Nyx, at least I think from what I was able to gather, which unfortunately wasn't much, played by Kate Mara._

Yesterday was quite the day. Leto was very persistent and rough in my cabin last night. She was just as persistent as her daughter Artemis, not that I had a problem with that. With Artemis, she was doing most of the work when it came to our affair since no matter how much I tried, I lost my energy pretty fast. Plus Artemis liked being in complete control. I would've liked to be in complete control, but I wasn't tied up or anything this time, so I guess my time with Artemis was an exception. As for Leto, well, I ended up doing all the work with her. Apparently, from what she said, when she talked to Artemis and Artemis brought up that she and I had sex, she bestowed upon me some of her own strength so that I'd be able to show Leto the greatest experience of her immortal life. That explains why I was able to hold my load for so long when I was fucking her for hours in both the arena and in my cabin. Artemis lend me some of her strength for her mother the next day. Leto also said that the whole fight she started with me wasn't real either. She just staged that so she could test me and have a practice round for sex with me. She said I passed and that she was happy I did.

She also told me of how and why Artemis was so anxious to have sex with me. She said that Artemis had apparently developed a crush on me after I saved her from Atlas and that I was more than willing to take the weight of the sky for her. Then that crush turned into love when I saved Olympus from the wrath of Kronos and when I refused the offer of immortality. She was really impressed that I actually refused the offer of becoming a god. She thought it was a very generous, brave, noble, and an amazing deed. It was then she knew I was different then what she teaches her hunters to despise more than anything. And then her feelings for me skyrocketed when Olympus learned of everything that I went through from waking up with amnesia because of Hera to defeating Gaia at camp. It was then that she just wanted and lusted for me beyond belief. It was all of that that made her want me for all of eternity, or at least for as long as I lived. Quite a story ain't it.

Speaking of stories, let's move on with this one. This day was the day I woke up from my affair with Leto yesterday. As I woke up, well, I was expecting to wake up in my cabin, where I had fallen asleep. But I didn't. When I woke up, I was lying on the ground in the middle of . . . I don't know exactly, nowhere, some room that was in the shape of an octagon and that had a doorway on every side of the octagon. I thought at first it might've been the labyrinth, but then I remember the labyrinth no longer exists. Now that Daedalus is dead, there is no labyrinth. This can't be the labyrinth, though I have to admit, it kinda did seem like it. It was dark, hollow, full of different passages, and everything. It couldn't be the labyrinth, but it didn't change the fact that I had no idea where I was or what I was doing here. I got up and just randomly chose a pass to take. When I reached the end of the hallway, I was once again godsmacked. The room I now entered was exactly the same as the last one. It was a room in the shape of an octagon with a passage on every side.

'Okay, this is freaky. Why do I have a strong feeling this is gonna end up being just like in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Japanese cartoon version, not the American cartoon version, where the turtles get lost in the TCRI building of the utroms and kept finding rooms that all looked exactly the same?' I thought to myself.

-Line Break-

I was right, this is like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the only difference is that my case is taking way too damn long. I don't know how long I've been in here, wherever the hell I'm at still, but I do know that I must've been here for hours. I've been here for god knows how long and I've been finding nothing but the exact same shit over and over again. Which leaves me panting for air from running so much in a room that's exactly the same as all of the others.

"This is insane!" I exclaimed.

"Did someone say insane?" A feminine voice said out of nowhere.

Just then, near me the ground exploded and a thing of black mist popped out of this hole. The mist slowly cleared up and it revealed a woman in it. She was completely naked. She had a slim body, white creamy skin, light brown eyes, 32B boobs, a brown shade of red, and a hairless pussy.

"I am Mania, goddess of death, ghosts, undead, spirits of the night, insanity, and madness." Mania introduced.

"And you're the one who put me in this hellhole." I stated.

"Indeed." Mania said.

"Well then get me the fuck out of here. I literally feel like some lost rat looking for some cheese." I said.

"What's the hurry? Let's have some fun first." Mania said.

"I have a feeling your definition of fun and my definition of fun are two completely different definitions." I said.

"Let's find out." Mania said.

Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine. Despite how irritated she made me by sending my on a wild goose chase, I return the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist. As we had our heated make out session, she eventually let her hands travel down my chest and then began undoing my pants. Once undone, she shoved her hand down and began stroking me. It didn't take long for it to grow hard and long. Mania smiled as she kept kissing me. Just by feeling, she could tell I was well-endowed. She finally removed her mouth from mine and got down on her knees. I was panting from the kiss and a bit from the magic Mania was doing with my member. I looked down to see Mania tugging my pants down along with my boxers. She grasped my now free cock and stroked it a few times before taking it in her mouth. Mania began bobbing her head, taking as much as my cock as she could. This must've been her first blowjob, I could tell because she wasn't very good at it. But she was doing her best, and her mouth around my cock still felt great, so I didn't mind at all. But I grabbed the back of her head and helped her out.

"Use your tongue Mania." I gasped.

Mania did as she was told and swirled her tongue around the rod, which caused me to groan.

"That's it Mania, just like that." I moaned.

Mania got more confident by my reactions and sounds she was getting and hearing. She sped up her pace and soon, I let out a loud grunt as I thrusted my cock deep in her mouth. She gagged a bit as my demigod seed flooded her mouth. She cough a bit and let a bit fall to the floor, but she was able to gather it all up and swallow it. Once she was done, she laid her body flat on the floor.

"Ever eat pussy before?" Mania asked as she played with her wet cunt lips.

I smirked at this. Have I ever eaten pussy before? Need anyone really ask me that? Thanks to this law, I consider myself a bit of a pro. I've eaten all the goddesses I've fucked so far. Well, maybe not all of them, but I've definitely been eating some pussy as you all can well imagine. I then got on my hands and knees and drove my face into Mania's cunt. Mania gasped as she was being eaten. She seemed unfamiliar with this also since she seemed like she wasn't prepared for the feelings surging through her at this moment. My tongue was caressing her insides. It left her groaning, but then I shoved my hand into her, causing her to scream and wither. She never had anything like this before. But I could tell she loved it nonetheless. That's when I attacked her clit, causing Mania to arch her back as she came.

"Oh Fucking Chaos!" Mania screamed.

Her juices flowed across the floor as well as sprayed my face. I looked up and used my powers to control water, or in this case, Mania's cum, which seemed to extend to any liquid and gathered it all up. Some of it though I saved for Mania so she could taste herself.

"Chaos, so this is how I taste. I taste delicious." Mania said licking her lips.

I then moved and aimed my re-harden cock and rammed into Mania.

"Percy, oh Chaos Percy!" Mania screamed.

I pushed in hard, breaking Mania's barrier. I stayed fully sheathed in Mania for a bit until she was comfortable or when I felt she was. I then proceeded to fuck Mania to my heart's content. I had fucked a few goddesses already, and with all that experience, I know exactly what I'm doing. Mania seemed to be in turmoil as pleasure rushed through at a rate she never could have felt. I have to say, with how tight she was, I felt like I was going to die. It felt so good, too good to be even legal.

"Percy, please Percy, faster." Mania panted.

I increased my pumping and soon I was reaching my peak.

"Going to cum!" I announced.

Mania was too lost in her own pleasure to even hear me and she lost herself in her incredible orgasm. I followed and painted Mania's insides. Mania moaned as I unleashed my load in her. She also brought my lips and tongue to her so we could have a heated make out session. We only pulled away when she and I needed to breathe. But we never broke eye contact.

"Thank you Percy." Mania said.

"Right back at you Mania." I said.

"I know I said I'd take you back after we were done, but after that amazing experience, I need to rest." Mania said apologetically.

"Well, I don't have to leave so soon. We can stay here for a little while." I said flipping us around so she was on top now.

"Hm, sounds good to me." Mania said letting out a yawn and falling asleep with me following her.

**I hope that enlightened a few of you on the affairs with Artemis and/or Leto. I also hope you all liked the chapter. I had to extend my thought process a bit to write it. I think it turned out pretty well. I'll update again whenever I can. Good bye.**


	18. Calypso

**I'm on break, so I have time to start some more writing. Time for the next goddess. Hopefully I can get a number of them posted for this story before Monday. Enjoy.**

Calypso

_Calypso, nymph goddess of the island of Ogygia, daughter of Atlas, it appears she may not have a mother or there is no information on who her mother is, if she has one, played by Megan Fox._

I can see why Mania is the goddess of insanity, she literally drove me fucking insane before we started our affair and during. I have to say, I'm surprised that I haven't lost my mind or my sanity yet. Other than that, it was fun to wreck her beyond imagining. After we had to end our affair, she took me back to my cabin. I fell asleep as soon as I got to my cabin because I was pretty tired. Or rather my mind was just tired and I really just needed to lay down. When I woke up, I decided to go for a swim at the beach. So I stripped myself of my clothes and put on my swimming trunks and got ready to make my way to the beach. As I opened the door to my cabin and exited the door, I was approached by Apollo.

"Percy Jackson!" Apollo exclaimed.

'Great, what does this ass wipe want now?' I thought to myself.

"What Apollo?" I responded.

"You've gone too far. First you take advantage of my seven daughters, and now you take advantage of my twin sister and my mother! What is wrong with you!?" Apollo exclaimed.

"Apollo, it's not really my fault. The fault goes to whoever made the law that states I have to have sex with every Greek goddess. So stop bitching at me and fucking deal with it." I said.

"That's it!" Apollo said about to strike me down when someone took a hold of his hand before he could touch me.

"Apollo that is enough." Said the person who had his hand, which was actually his mother Leto.

"Mother." Apollo squealed.

"You will not touch Percy Jackson brother." Artemis said coming into the scenery and wrapping me in her arms.

"But he raped you all!" Apollo got out.

"Apollo, if I actually did rape them, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead and in Tartarus by now." I said.

"He's right." Artemis said and then decided to rub salt in Apollo's wound by pressing wet kisses on my face.

"HEY!" Apollo exclaimed trying to stop what he was seeing only to have his mother handcuff him with celestial bronze handcuffs, which also prevent him from using any of his powers.

"Young man, behave." Leto said just before joining Artemis in giving me wet kisses.

"Thank you ladies." I said enjoying my company.

"Anytime. If only we could have another day with you." Artemis whispered.

"We will one day." I promise.

"And what about me, you naughty boy?" Leto asked.

"I'm definitely gonna be enjoying you again one day to. Hell, I might even just have a threesome with you both next time." I said.

"You're dead Jackson!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Enjoy today's goddess lover boy." Leto kissed against my face and then turned back to her son.

"As for you young man, come with me." Leto said grabbing Apollo by the ear and dragging him away.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! MOM!" Apollo whined.

"Farewell Percy." Artemis whispered before kissing me one last time and followed Leto.

After that, I continued my path to the beach with a huge smile on my face. It's not every day you get two hot goddesses defending you from a shit head of a god. Once I got there, I spread out the towel I brought with me on the sand and laid on it to enjoy the sun. I also put my sunglasses on so I don't burn my eyes. I cracked my knuckles and place my head on my folded hands and relaxed on the towel. I was relaxing peacefully until someone came in front of the sun, blocking the sunshine from my sight, though I couldn't tell who with my sunglasses on. So I moved them enough without taking them off to see who it was, and it was a happy surprise. The same woman I met on an island with dark brown hair, ocean blue eyes, beach tanned skin, curvy body, and 34B boobs.

"Calypso." I said sitting up.

"Percy." Calypso said kneeling next to me and wrapping her arms around me for a hug and a fiery kiss, which I happily returned.

She and I had a pretty interesting bond formed when we first met on her island of Ogygia. Nothing like what's going on right now, but a bond nevertheless. I was ashamed that I had to leave her, especially since I would never be able to return to her island ever again. But after the war with Gaia, Leo was able to free her of her banishment. She and Leo started a relationship, but things got a bit out of hand, and they decided that they needed time to think about where they're that right now, if they can get past their issues or not.

"Hey, what brings you here Calypso?" I asked really happy to see her.

"You." Calypso simply answered taking off my swim trunks and then engulfing my cock in her mouth in one action and then began sucking and bobbing.

I groaned and grabbed the back of her head. I guided her head up and down, trying to quicken the pace. Calypso groaned as she was forced to take all of my cock. By the groan, I could tell she liked being used in this manner. And the more she groaned, the more my climax got closer. Soon her mouth was flooded with my seed. She swallowed it all then looked up at me wanting more.

"Take me." Calypso ordered.

I happily obeyed and rammed myself inside her as well as touched every part of her.

"Oh yes Percy, violate me!" Calypso moaned.

I pumped in and out of Calypso, relishing how tight she was. Calypso was moaning and withering on the towel. She was clutching it, trying to hold back the violent thrashing she so wanted to do. Her orgasm eventually washed over her and she was panting, but I wasn't done yet. I kept going, prolonging her orgasm and causing mini ones as well.

"Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy!" Calypso chanted.

I slammed my cock in one more time and unleashed my pent up seed inside her. I then pulled out panting. Calypso rolled over and cuddled into my side. We were both sweaty and tired from our sexual activity and from the heat of the sun. If I didn't know better, I'd say the extra heat from the sun was from Apollo being punished and/or tortured or something from his mother and/or sister. We rested for a bit until we both wanted more. I started by cupping Calypso's breast and thumbing her hard nipple. Calypso moaned at the action.

"Percy." Calypso moaned.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Play with me, please?" Calypso begged.

I grinned as I moved myself so I could access both of Calypso's breasts. I thumbed the nipples and caressed and gripped the rest of her tanned flesh. Calypso let out a throaty moan as I kissed, licked, and sucked on her nipples. Once I deemed them wet enough, I blew on them causing Calypso to gasp at the sensation.

"Are you getting wet down there?" I asked.

"Yes, so wet, I'm so wet that I could drown the entire island of Ogygia." Calypso panted.

"What do you suggest I do about it?" I asked playfully, following her on the joke about her drowning her island, which she can't do in case you're wondering.

"Damn it, use your mouth to prevent such utter destruction." Calypso said as she arched her back wanting to feel my hands on her even more.

I grinned and removed my hands from her breasts causing to groan at the loss. I then got down and shoved my face in between her legs and began to munch away. Calypso gasped loudly and then held my head to keep me where she wanted me at. I licked and sucked all the flowing nectar from Calypso, but there was so much of it.

"Percy, you need to stop Ogygia's destruction." Calypso panted.

I then latched my mouth on all of her cunt and sucked hard. This caused her to come with a roar. She was left panting heavily. I wasn't able to retrieve all the juices and some of it lay wasted on the towel. My face had a sheen to it as well.

"Poor hero, let me clean you up." Calypso said and then licked her juices from my face like a cat giving itself a bath.

Once done, she laid back smiling. I lunged at her and shoved my once again harden cock inside her. I then pounded her into her senseless. Calypso squealed at the sudden attack and then all she could do was moan and buck her hips.

"Oh Chaos. Fuck me Percy! Fuck me hard!" Calypso moaned.

I did exactly what she asked of me, as well as attack Calypso's sweat covered breasts as I pounded inside her. This increased her pleasure and made her want more. She clearly wanted more, so I decided to give her more. I took one of my hands and rub her clit. This got her screaming and withering like crazy until she came. We were breathing really hard. I didn't think we had the strength to go further, but she proved me wrong when she flipped so she was on top now.

"More." She simply demanded.

She then began riding me with hard and fast, bouncing up and down like a demon. She put all of her strength in this next round. I could feel the pleasure coursing through me. I was getting close to another orgasm, but with how I already did twice, it wasn't coming fast enough. Calypso seemed to see that in my eyes, so she decided to move herself so she was in reverse cowgirl position. Then she started bouncing godly fast, or titan fast, whichever speed you would describe her having, and even started stroking my balls. I was groaning like mad at this. After however long it took, Calypso was eventually able to get my load inside her. Calypso then collapsed on top of me, with my cock still throbbing from the amount of times I came inside her pussy. I wrapped my arms around her and played with her breasts again. We were both panting hard. We were both really tired. I don't think either of us had the strength to move. That blessing I got from Artemis and Leto to help me fuck as much as I want, either that was just for the two of them, of even this blessing has some limits. Oh well, nothing that will bother me.

"I love you." Calypso suddenly said.

"What?" I asked not really sure if I heard her correctly.

"I love you." Calypso repeated while turning so she was lying on her stomach and then started another make out session.

After that, she laid her head on the crook of my neck and then grabbed a hold of my hands and placed them on her ass. She fell asleep as I played with that nice ass of hers. No matter what, I have always missed Calypso and had some feelings for her, and I always will.

**I'll try to get another goddess in tomorrow. Emphasis, try. Because since I haven't been getting too much time to with school and everything, I want to take some time during my thanksgiving break to work on my novel. I've been planning a lot for it, and I really want to get back into working on it again. Other than that, happy thanksgiving tomorrow.**


	19. Hera

**Hey guys, here's the next goddess. The next one. Well, like Artemis and Leto, I was going to save this goddess for later. But since its Thanksgiving, since some people asked for her, since I'm still very happy with how the results of this story are going, and that I actually have a chapter for her planned already, one that I think you'll all love, I'll go ahead and write about this goddess. I hope you all enjoy.**

Hera

_Hera, Olympian goddess of marriage, women, family, lightning, and queen of Olympus, daughter of Kronos and Rhea, played by Diane Kruger._

It was great to see Calypso again yesterday. She was just as beautiful as I remembered. She also still had the scent of cinnamon a part of her, which really suited her and was intoxicating. The only thing I have to think about right now is if what happened between her and me will end what Calypso has or had with Leo. Their relationship was already getting pretty rough before yesterday, but I have to wonder if it'll get even rougher. As of right now, I'm just chilling in my cabin. I came here right after lunch. I didn't really feel up to any camp activities right now. Actually, I'm never up for any camp activities. I never really liked or cared about them at all. I just do them because Chiron says I have to. I probably am still supposed to, but since I'm now 18, the beginning year of official adulthood, I say fuck camp activities and I'm old enough to make my own decisions around here. And if Chiron has a problem with that, well then as Robert James Ritchie, the lead singer of Kid Rock says in his song Sugar, _"You can kiss my Anglo-Saxon ass"_. My ass ain't Anglo-Saxon, but you know what I mean. Chiron can basically suck it. Anyways, as I was laying on my bed, a bright light came out of nowhere and surrounded me. Then I felt like something was pulling onto me. Next thing I know, I'm no longer on my bed or in my cabin. I am now on Olympus and I am laying on the ground in the middle of the throne room. Even after the war with Kronos, the place still hasn't changed a bit.

"Percy Jackson." Someone called.

I looked in the direction of the voice and found that it was Hera. Out of all the goddesses, she and I don't really have the best relationship going on between us. But then again, before this law, I never did with any god or goddess with the exception of my father Poseidon. But that didn't stop me from going wide eyed. She was completely naked, and damn, did she have an amazing body. She looked amazing with her perk tits, 32B boobs, blond hair all curly and flowing, her curvy body, her white tan skin, and her shaven pussy.

"Lady Hera." I said getting up.

"Come." Hera commanded.

I obeyed and followed her. She led me to Zeus' throne. Once there, she turned and grabbed a hold of me and sat me on Zeus' throne.

"Are you ready?" Hera asked.

"To die?" I asked not believing Hera is making me sit on Zeus' throne.

'This is going to get me killed.' I thought to myself.

"To fuck me silly. I want you to fuck me like I've never been fucked before. Zeus is out eyeballing another woman. So I'm gonna show him how he makes me feel and make him suffer." Hera said kneeling and pulling down my pants and boxers.

Hera then had her lips wrapped around my cock as she bobbed her head up and down sucking the entire piece of meat like a lollipop. She used her tongue with expert skills, swirling and twirling around the entire length.

"Shit, piss, fuck." I moaned as I grabbed a hold of the armrests of Zeus' throne.

Hera started humming, causing me to jump in her mouth. This seemed to please Hera very much and moved a hand down and cupped my nut sack. She massaged and squeezed them, which was making my orgasm come a lot faster.

"I'm going to cum." I gasped.

Hera just hummed some more and sucked a lot faster and harder. I couldn't hold it, it was too much. I unleashed my load in her. She swallowed it all and then looked at me with some puppy dog eyes lovingly at me. I couldn't help but smile as well. She was good at this.

"WHO DARES?!" We heard the voice of Zeus exclaim as he appeared in front of us.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Zeus roared.

"I'm having sex with a real man, and not with a little boy with a man's body and a micro penis." Hera retorted.

"WHY YOU!" Zeus roared taking a step towards us only to have a rope wrap around his foot and raise him in the air to have him hang upside down.

"I knew you would come, so that's why I set up that trap for you. Now you will watch this. Oh, and don't bother using any of your powers. That rope's made out of both celestial bronze and imperial gold. You're completely powerless." Hera said pulling me down so my back was lying on the throne and then Hera mounted my face.

I then began eating out the queen of the gods with every trick I knew. I swirled my tongue about, thrusted it in and out, gently grazed my teeth on her outer lips, used my nose to brush and breathe on her exposed clit, I moved my teeth to nibbled at the tiny nub of nerves, I even sucked on it. I even decided to try something I haven't tried yet. I used my power to make a whirlpool inside of Hera with her juices. All of this caused Hera to buck and moan and pant and scream. She held onto the headboard for dear life. This all also really had Zeus thrashing and roaring like mad. I guess this is somewhat also Hera's revenge over Zeus for him having her hang over the edge of Tartarus for long story short, demanding a democracy for Olympus instead of a dictatorship. Zeus has always wanted Olympus ruled as a dictatorship where he's the dick and all the other Olympians are the tatters.

_Cue Sméagol: "What's tatters Precious? What's tatters huh?"_

_Cue Samwise Gamgee: "Po-Ta-Toes. You boil them, mash them, and stick them in a stew. Lovely big golden chips with a nice piece of fried fish. (Sméagol spits in disgust.) Even you couldn't say no to that._

_Cue Sméagol: Oh yes we could. Spoil a nice fish. Give it to us raw and wriggling. You keep nasty chips._

_Cue Samwise Gamgee: You're hopeless._

_Cue Titanking666: Thank you Sam and Sméagol. Okay, moving on._

Hera eventually couldn't take it anymore and unleashed a gigantic load. I tried to get as much of it as I could, but with her load being so big, most of it ended up all over my face. I would've gotten all of it to, but Hera stopped me and beat me to it by cleaning my face for me with her tongue. I tell you, she really knows how to work that tongue of hers.

"Well that was fun, let's try something else." Hera said moving back down to my dick and squeezed it with her boobs and started going up and down. She kept going until I was hard again then straddled me.

"You're dead Percy Jackson! Do you hear me!? YOU ARE DEAD!" Zeus roared.

"Shut up." Hera said and with her hand, stuck lightning at Zeus' scrotum. That got him squealing like a baby and moaning for his scrotum.

Then she turned her attention back to me and then bent down to give me a long French kiss with our tongues wrestling for dominance. I let her win to be a gentleman for her.

"Get ready for the best ride of your life." Hera whispered in my ear followed with tracing her tongue on it.

Dropping down onto my member, she began to ride me like a bronco, her breasts bouncing around in a seductive manner. She was so tight. It was hard to believe she wasn't a virgin. She was so tight, I felt like I was breaking ten hymens all at once. I felt like my cock was literally being squeezed to death, well, maybe not quite like that, but you get my point. Hera in the meantime was screaming, and moaning as much as she was humping. She started thrashing her head, which made her hair fly all over and her boobs to bounce a lot more violently. It's kinda like that scene in Step Brothers starring Will Ferrell and John Reilly where Alice makes Dale have sex with her in the men's bathroom of a restaurant they were at to celebrate Derek's birthday. This rhythm continued until we both reached our orgasms.

"Alright, now for the finishing touch. I'm gonna make you the first at the one thing I would never let Zeus be the first at." Hera said having my member exit her now violated cunt and turning around to face Zeus who was still moaning for his now burning scrotum and repositioning herself so my cock was now in her ass.

She was whimpering at this. I don't blame her. Like she said, this was going to be her first time doing this. And holy mother fucker, if you all thought her cunt was tight, you would not believe how tight that glorious ass of hers is. It felt amazing to me, but I could tell Hera was feeling far more pain than pleasure right now. I could've sworn I saw a tear come out of the corner of her eye to even. To help her out a little, I started to massage her ass cheeks, which seemed to help her out a little. After a few minutes, she started to bounce, and then she sped up even. The feeling her ass had on my dick put me in Elysium. It was tight and warm and her ass was squeezing my dick in a way that made me want to stay like this forever. This continued until after three glorious hours or so of me finally releasing my cum inside her ass, filling it to the brim with my seed. She got up and laid down next to me and brought my head to her boobs. I started to massage and tweaked her nipples and took both of them in my mouth so I could relish them with my mouth, my teeth, and my tongue, Which got her moaning and then eventually giggling like a little girl.

"How about a special treat?" Hera offered while moving us so that we were laying sideways of Zeus' throne with our heads above one armrest and our legs above the other with Hera still on top of me.

She took my head and brought it to her tits. Believe it or not, she was actually breast feeding me. She was having me have a taste of her milk. Some of you or maybe all of you would probably not pay too much heed to boobie milk, but it's actually pretty good. If this is what my mom used to give me when I was a baby, then I'm definitely all for having some as an adult, just like right now. I kept sucking her milk from both tits until I literally couldn't get a single drop anymore. I was basically doing, as Chad Kroeger, the lead singer of Nickelback says in his song Bottom's up, drinking every drop until it all runs out. And that was exactly what I did.

"Thank you." I said, nuzzling her chest.

Hera's response was to give me a passionate kiss, our tongue's re-engaging in our previous match, which I let her win again.

"Let's rest now, lover man." Hera said sitting us both up on Zeus' throne.

"What about him?" I asked referring to Zeus who was still moaning for his now aching scrotum and trying glare at the both of us, but couldn't for long since the pain he was feeling in his scrotum was too much for him to ignore.

"Just leave him be. He'll be fine." Hera said passing out against me, which was followed by me doing the same.

'Thanks for watching the show Zeus.' I thought to myself as I passed out and slept with Hera on Zeus' throne.

Best affair yet. Thank you Hera.

**So, what do you think? Was it good or bad? I thought it turned out great. I'll try to get the next goddess updated tomorrow. Happy Thanksgiving.**


	20. Demeter

**Here's the next goddess.**

Demeter

_Demeter, Olympian goddess of agriculture, grains, plants, harvesting, and fertility, daughter of Kronos and Rhea, played by Penelope Cruz._

I feel great. You know why? I feel like I have the strength of Hercules. I feel a lot stronger than ever. I feel smarter, faster, and more agile. I feel like a million Percy Jacksons fuse together into one whole new Percy Jackson. Today, it was another game of capture the flag. There weren't any goddesses to _prevent_ me from playing, so I actually had to participate in the game. But on the positive note, I had a brand new advantage over everyone. Just like how Hercules did thanks to Hera, I was giving godly strength by Hera. This new strength Hera gave me when she breast fed me yesterday. You know how Hercules got most of his strength from Hera breast feeding him? Well, Hera did that to me as well. She felt bad of how crossing the borders of New Rome when I had amnesia costed me my Achilles Heel power, so this was her thanking me for getting back at Zeus and a replacement for my Achilles Heel power. The only difference is that Hera's boob milk is completely painless, much more affective, and far more powerful than the River Styx. Also, this lasts forever, there's nothing that can undue this. Well, maybe Hera could undue it if she wanted to but, other than that nothing for sure and nothing that I know of can undue this.

I really smoked everyone in today's game. The best part of today's game, not even Annabeth using her invisibility Yankees cap didn't work on me. She tried to sneak up on me just like how she did that one time where Charles and I got stuck fighting some Myrmekes. She tried, but I felt her presence right behind me. All I had to do was tell her I knew what she was trying to do and that it wasn't going to work and then swipe her cap off her head. Needless to say, she was shocked beyond belief. And too stunned to comprehend what happened. She tried to take me down, but one swing with my sword at her knee, and she can't get back up or walk anymore. That slice to the knee I did with personal enjoyment and desire for payback. Pretty rough, I know. But after what she did to me, I could give such a fuck less. Then her sibling all came to ambush me to help her out, which I also took care of without breaking a sweat, which left the children of Athena groaning on the ground in pain. With them taken care of, the game was already won and I got to blow off quite a lot of steam. Which leads me to me going back to my cabin with a triumphant look on my face. I would've made it to my cabin, but someone had other plans.

"Percy Jackson." Demeter said coming out of the shadows in a white light fabric dress.

"Lady Demeter." I said.

I tell you, for a goddess that can have quite a temper, she always was an amazing looking goddess. She was always stunning with her 32C boobs, dark brown eyes, dark brown wavy hair, smoking slim body, her luscious tanned skin, and her sexy accent. Yeah, she carries a bit of an accent. Why, I don't know.

"Congratulations on your victory today." Demeter said.

"Thanks, though it was your sister Hera that made my victory today possible." I said.

"So I've heard. You must've truly pleased her beyond belief if she actually grants you the blessing of her milk." Demeter said.

"Oh I pleased her alright." I said with a grin.

"Prove that to me." Demeter said reflecting my grin on her face.

Then she snapped her finger and behind her, grains and flowers formed into a lean on chair. She then leaned on the chair and was smiling sweetly and innocently and yet seductively and lustfully all at the same time.

"Come on Percy Jackson. I want you to fertilize my personal garden. My personal fields need a good plowing." Demeter purred lustfully spreading her legs wide showing me her glistening pussy to me through her dress.

What really turned me on was that I could see her whole body through her dress. I took my clothes off. As I did, she lustfully stared at me, her eyes completely following my every movement. When I was finished, I came up and knelt right in front of her. I took the bottom of her dress and lift it over her head and tossed it aside. I then went straight to her pussy. I didn't really feel like going easy right now, I wanted to enjoy Demeter as my spoils of war. So I just attacker her needy cunt without any hesitation.

"Oh Chaos!" Demeter yelped in surprise.

I felt her hands on the back of my head trying to pull me in closer and her nails digging in to the back of my head. I just ignored the tugs on the back of my head and continued licking and sucking on her pussy. I felt her remove her hands but they were replaced by her wraping her powerful legs around my head and suffocating me. I was gonna have to make her cum because right now, I could barely breathe.

"Oh yes Percy! Water my garden! Water my garden! Water my garden! Oh my fucking Chaos!" Demeter exclaimed.

I really had to hurry up. I don't mind eating her pussy, but I do mind when she uses her pussy and her legs to suffocate me. So I did the thing I did to Hera yesterday. I made a whirlpool out of Demeter's juices inside of her. I kinda regretted that though, because as I did that, she tightened the hold her legs had of my head. She even grabbed her feet and made her hold of my head even tighter. I have a feeling if this continued for too long, she may end up cracking my skull and make a sandwich out of my head. So not wanting to let my head crack open or anything, I just swirled her juices out with my powers instead of letting her pussy decide for me. I sucked it all up and swallowed it all. I drank every drop until it all dry.

"Oh Chaos Percy. That was amazing." Demeter panted.

I gave her cunt one last kiss before moving up to her boobs and give her to melons some attention. I started sucking them both and grabbed a hold of them with my hands. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. We both moaned at this and then I moved my cock and pushed into Demeter's cunt. The goddess' cunt sucked me like how I sucked her tits, even though I made it dry. I was even able to get a few drops of milk from her boobs, Not like with Hera, just a few drops. I moaned at the pleasure Demeter and I were experiencing.

"Oh it's been so long since I've had a male inside me. You feel so good that it literally burns. Now I know why my sister loved having you inside her." Demeter moaned.

I wasted no time at all and began pumping in and out of Demeter a lot faster. Damn, Demeter was so fucking tight and wet yet dry at the same time. It made me wonder how she could have so many demigod children when she's this tight. This was the same surprise I had with her sister Hera yesterday. It seemed Demeter's cunt was sucking my cock in, not wanting me to leave her sweet opening. I had to use all of my willpower to try not to cum yet.

"Oh yes, keep going Percy, keep going. Plow my field and then seed it. I need fresh seeds in my garden. The fresher, the better." Demeter moaned.

I kept going, thrusting in and out. I then paused and lifted Demeter's legs up and threw them over my shoulders to give her a new position, the position I tried on Hera yesterday and then began again.

"Oh my, I've never been in this position before. I can feel your cock touch places in my cunt that it hadn't before." Demeter gasped.

I finally couldn't take it and released my load into Demeter. I was panting heavily as I pulled out. I saw my seed leak out of Demeter.

"That felt so good Percy." Demeter said with a very content sigh.

"Yeah it was." I said resting.

"That was good for a start Percy. But I need another round of fertilizer. You know you must keep the garden fertilize to make sure it grows." Demeter said.

Demeter then flipped us so she was on top now. She then moved so she was on her hands and knees facing the opposite direction of me and lowered her head to my cock. She took my now slimy limp organ and brought it into her mouth and she began sucking. I groaned as I fell onto my back. Demeter's tongue was doing wicked things to me and making me rise once again. I grabbed her beautiful ass with my hands and brought my tongue to her ass and asshole. She moaned at this, which caused my cock to twitch. I only stopped tasting and squeezing her ass when she stopped sucking my cock, which was when it was hard rock again.

"As much as like sucking you Percy. I want your cock in me again." Demeter said.

I sighed as quietly as I could. I was really enjoying that sweet ass of hers. I moved forward and pushed back into Demeter's pussy. I then began pumping in and out. My hands moved to cup Demeter's swaying breasts, squeezing them again. Demeter moaned at this. The rutting kept going with Demeter urging me to go faster and harder. She really wanted my seed in her once again. She eventually came, but I unfortunately still wasn't close yet. So I decided to kick things up a notch. I guess I'm gonna owe Hera a lot more than just one thank you than what I had originally thought. I picked up Demeter and carried her to a tree with me still inside her. I put her hands on it, stuck her ass out and spread her legs. I pulled out of her cunt and gave her ass one good smack and watched it jiggle.

"You've been a naughty farmer." I whispered.

"Oh yes, I've been a dirty bitch. I need to be punished." Demeter moaned.

After that, I slammed into her hard and went fast in and out of her. Like Hera, her ass was just as tight as her cunt and the saliva and juices that are coated on my cock were the only reason I'm moving easily inside her ass. Well, maybe not the only reason since I decided to use the godly speed that came with Hera's blessing. And by godly speed, I mean like almost too fast for the human eye to see.

"FUCK YES, FUCK YES, FUCK YES, FUUUUUUUCK! FUCK ME PERCY! THAT'S RIGHT, FUCK YOUR LITTLE WHORE GOOD! YES! I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL! PUNISH ME! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUCK!" Demeter exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

With that, I came. But I gave only part of my load to her ass. I then pulled out and shoved it back in to her cunt and released the rest of my load inside her cunt. I had barely enough energy to carry us back to the bed she made, but I managed it. She just laid there and cuddled. Demeter than snapped her finger and pillows and a blanket were formed like the bed. Though before anything else, Demeter, like how Hera did, shoved her tits in my mouth and breastfed me. I was more than eager to get Demeter's milk. After get breastfed by Hera yesterday and with how her milk tasted, getting breastfed has to be my new favorite sexual activity. And like Hera, I didn't stop until there wasn't a single drop left.

"I can see why Hera and Artemis loved their affair with you. That was the best fuck I've ever had. Thank you Percy." Demeter said cuddling onto me.

"You're welcome Demeter. I said and after that, we both passed out.

**Sorry I did get this posted yesterday. Got carried away with celebrating with my family. I'll get the next chapter posted either in a few hours or tomorrow morning. Later.**


	21. Hestia

**Here's the third of the three Olympian sisters.**

Hestia

_Hestia, Olympian goddess of hearth, architecture, domesticity, family, state, and virgins, daughter of Kronos and Rhea, played by Lily Collins._

Well, today ladies and gentlemen, there are no camp activities. Why, because a storm came our way this morning. Normally, camp doesn't get too many storms other than winter, but it would appear that today was a day we were due to get a thunder storm. Everyone was in their cabins, doing whatever the hell it is they're doing. As for me, well, technically I go outside. With me being a son of Poseidon, I can control on whether I get wet or not. Though I decided to stay inside my cabin. I loved the sound of rain pounding on the ground, on the roof, and on the windows. It's music to my ears. And that's what lead me to where I am right now, in my cabin listening to the rain. From what we all heard, it may rain for all of today and tomorrow, followed by a few hours the day after tomorrow. You know, all this gives me the urge to play one of my favorite songs. A song written by Godsmack called Voices. So with that song in mind, I got out from under my bed my acoustic guitar. No one knows this except for my mom and maybe Grover, but I used to play when I was younger. I've had this hidden in my cabin for quite a while now. I was once kinda planning to use my music skills to open my heart to Annabeth the moment I propose to her, but I guess those plans don't mean anything anymore, now that she's dumped me. Oh well, at least I don't have to worry about her being all Miss. Perfect towards me and her trying to make me look stupid. Anyways, Godsmack's song Voices.

_Listen to the rain falling day by day._

_Listen to the rain falling day by day by day._

_Hey._

_I hear you calling, voices are here again._

_I hear you whisper, taking control of me._

_Watch the dancing shadows run away._

_All alone once again, afraid._

_All these faces, changing their shapes on me._

_Isolated in my own world, will it ever be free?_

_Haunted figures around me, I want them to stay._

_There always there to protect me, this is one thing you can't take away._

_Listen to the rain falling day by day._

_Listen to the rain falling day by day by day._

_Yeah!_

_I hear you calling, voices are here again._

_I hear you whisper in my own mind; will it ever change?_

_Voices._

_Voices._

_Voices._

_Voices._

_I hear you calling._

It felt pretty good to get back to playing my guitar. Even though I've been out of it for quite a while now, I still haven't lost my touch on guitars. I was pretty proud of myself for it. Though when I finished, I wasn't expecting to hear the sound of hands clapping, especially next to me. I was a tad bit startled, but not that much. I turned to see another aunt of mine, Hestia, the first of the children of Kronos.

"Lady Hestia." I said.

"Percy." Hestia said wrapping her arms around me for a hug, which I returned.

Even though Hestia here is the oldest of Kronos' kids, she looks the youngest out of them all. She looks gorgeous with her hazel eyes, dark brown hair, white skin, slim and curvy body, 32B boobs, and her unbelievably intoxicating smell of firewood. She moved slightly so she could shove her mouth and tongue to mine and pounce me on my bed. I probably should've been surprised, but I wasn't. What I was surprised about though was the fact that I didn't realize Hestia relieved us of our clothes until I felt my now hard rock cock touch her untouched cunt. She broke the kiss when we needed to breathe, but we never broke eye contact.

"Are you going to give me what my dad wanted as well as Apollo but you refused?" I asked her playfully with a smirk, which she returned.

"Yes Percy, you are going to be my first." Hestia said.

At that, she mounted my face in reverse cowgirl position, which quickly ended up becoming the 69 position. I only got started, and I can already tell she's gonna be extremely tight. I wanted to go all out, but this was Hestia's first time. Like her niece, my cousin, Artemis, she's never been with a man before doing what she's doing with me right now. So I decided to take my time. After all, its as the saying goes, "All good things come to those who wait." I licked out Hestia's untouched cunt and fingered her untouched ass while she licked my sack and sucked my cock. I also left wet kisses on her cunt while she returned the favor and kissed the tip of my groin. She was also practically humping my face, not that I really minded at all. I closed my eyes in bliss as Hestia sucked me off. She hasn't had sex before, that was obvious, but with how the 69 position was going, I have to question if she's truly never had any sexual activities before me. Maybe she got lessons from someone I fucked already, or she just knows what to do. Either way, this was amazing. Hestia slurped and twirled her tongue on my shaft. She bobbed her head and giggled at the feel of my crotch in her mouth, which got me moaning myself.

After a few minutes, we came into each other's mouths. I collected her juices as Hestia did the same and then removed my groin from her mouth, making a popping noise and kissing the tip twice. Then she moved into a face-sitting position and placed her ass on his mouth. She grinded on my face while I ate out her anus, which I could tell was also very tight. Chaos, if Artemis was as tight as she was, you can only imagine how tight Hestia will be with her being around long before Artemis was even born. This woman's gonna be a tight fit. After she seemed to be satisfied with that, she moved and positioned herself above me, though by the look on her face, she was pretty nervous. I didn't know if she was ready for this. But then again, I thought the same for Artemis and she actually did somewhat fine. Truth be told, it hurt her pretty badly, which was to be expected, but she seemed to want the pain before the pleasure. I don't know how it'll be for Hestia when she's just as much a virgin as Artemis could ever be.

"It's okay, just go slow and focus on my face and everything will be alright." I told her.

Her face relaxed just a little and she bent down and kissed me. I slowly felt something vise like surround my dick and I knew she was going down on me. Remember how I said fucking Hera was like breaking 10 hymens? Well believe it or not, Hestia was like ten times as tight. In other words, I'm slowly entering what felt like 100 hymens. The fact that she started screaming and shed a few tears when only the tip was inside her also proves that. I wanted her to calm down a bit so I began to comfort her by groping her ass. It took her five minutes to slowly ease herself down on me. I stayed fully sheathed in her for a while before she slowly started to go up and down on me. When she moved, it made me hiss and tighten me grip on her hips. She started to speed up and we both got use to the feeling. Accomplishing that, I decided to add more. I leaned up and attacked her boobs. This was taking it out of Hestia so she moved her arms around my neck for more support. I was sucking on her tits hard. You know how you're drinking a drink from a straw and you literally suck as hard as you possibly could to make sure you drink every drop until there's not a single drop left? Well, that's what I was doing right now. This went on for about ten minutes and then we both came.

"That was amazing." I breathed out.

"We're not done yet. I said you're gonna be my first at everything, and I am goddamn serious about that." Hestia panted.

I already knew, if not fully, at least had a good guess, as to what she meant. So with that, I grabbed her and immediately rammed my cock into her ass. Hestia screamed in surprise and this proved my hypothesis correct. Her ass is just as tight. I think her ass could be described as like 1,000 hymens or so. I moaned in pleasure as my cock was being strangled at the tightness of Hestia's asshole. When she was ready, she started ruthlessly pounding herself with my cock in her ass, or I ruthlessly pounded her ass with my cock, whichever you prefer. I moved up to capture her lips again, which lead to an intense make out session. I used one hand to massage one of her tits and the other to finger her sore pussy as well as rub her clit too. This caused Hestia to moan in ecstasy in my mouth. That got me rubbing Hestia's tits faster and also fingering and rubbing her pussy and clit faster.

"OH CHAOS! PERCY, YOU'RE SO FUCKIING AMAZING! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME FASTER!" Hestia exclaimed.

I didn't need to be told twice. She wanted faster and harder, I'll give godly fast and godly hard. I've drank the milk of her sister Hera and I've also have drunk the milk of her other sister Demeter. With the new found strength from Hera and Demeter, I fucked her godly like.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Hestia exclaimed as she came on my groin and me eventually coming inside of her ass.

"Oh Percy, the strength of my sisters Hera and Demeter serve very well." Hestia panted on my chest.

"Indeed they do." I responded.

With a snap of Hestia's fingers, a thing of nectar formed out of nowhere. We both had a sip and we were both restored back to our full strength. I'll be honest, I really didn't need it that much, but I wanted to make her first the best. So I took some anyways. After that, that led us to hours' worth of more sex. When she said first at everything, she indeed was dead serious. She made me her first in every position. I fucked her doggy style, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, missionary, standing up, against the wall, on the table, with her legs thrown over my shoulders, lying on her side, every way possible. You know what was pretty crazy about it all? This affair started at noon. As of now, it's 8 in the evening. Spooky how fast time flies when one's having fun. Hestia certainly had a lot of fun. She was bummed that it had to come to an end though. I was to really because with how tight she was, I just wanted to fuck her over and over again. But like how they say, all good things must come to an end. Hestia was ending this by one last touch she wanted, breastfeeding. She said that I'm gonna need her milk like Hera's and Demeter's to be much better at this. So here she is with a seductive smile on her face, holding my head to her tits as if she was holding a baby in her arms and was giving me her milk. God, I love this breastfeeding business. I only stopped when there was none left.

"Thank you Percy." Hestia said laying down on my bed and keeping my head at her boobs.

"Anytime." I said as we both drifted asleep.

**Alright, this took longer to update than what it should have. Sorry about that. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed. So, out of the three, which of the big three goddesses was your favorite and/or which of the three did you think was the hottest? Hera played by Diane Kruger, Demeter played by Penelope Cruz, or Hestia played by Lily Collins? I'm very curious to know. Feel free to let me know in your reviews, and remember to give votes on the matter of Chaos.**

**Also really quick, I've been asked this a lot for a while. I thought I already explained this, but maybe I didn't. So just in case I didn't, I'll tell you now. There will be no threesomes and every goddess gets only one chapter to get laid with Percy. Sorry to disappoint you all on that manner. But I really don't want to be replanning anything for this story. Other than that, later.**


	22. Athena

**I think I'm spoiling you all with where I'm taking this story right now. I was going to save the Olympian goddesses for later so that you'd be more eager to read more of this story. And yet here I am, doing the Olympian goddesses now just because I'm getting so many requests for them. It's kinda ironic if you ask me. I thought the story might be better if I save the major goddesses for later. I guess I was wrong, considering the fact the results of this story. You all know of the favorers, followers, reviews, and communities this story has. The views right now stand at 233,000. Thank you all for this. Because of these results, I'll get in another major goddess. I'm gonna end up spoiling the shit out of you people.**

Athena

_Athena, Olympian goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, mathematics, strength, war strategy, the arts, crafts, and skills, daughter of Zeus and Metis, played by Melina Kanakaredes._

I was right about what I said yesterday, it's still raining. I tell you, we were due to get one hell of a thunderstorm. I had no idea how long it was going to rain, but in all honesty, I don't really care. I love the rain. Plush this storm gets me away from all camp activities. It allows me to be a little more free handed. Like right now, I'm hitting the weight room and doing some dumbbell bench presses in my cabin. Yes, I have a weight room in my cabin. When I got rid of all the bunks I had in here aside from one, I had a lot of open and free place in here, so I decided to make my own personal redecoration in here. I hardly ever was one to be playing by the rules.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Someone said behind me.

I turned around and saw that it was the mother of my ex. And the weird part about that was the fact that she had nothing on but a bra and panties. I didn't know what to make of this one. I mean sure, Athena isn't much like Annabeth, but she is Annabeth's mother. Though I find that hard to believe sometimes. Athena's children are born by thought just like how she was from Zeus, so her children for the most part have different looks. Annabeth has blond hair and gray eyes. Athena here has green eyes like mine and dark brown hair. I guess since Athena's children are born by her thoughts, she can make them look however she chooses.

"I'm burning off calories." I said.

"Let me join you." Athena said with a seductive smirk on her face.

I only nodded yes while still lying on my back on my bench doing my dumbbell bench presses. She then made her way towards me. Then she, without warning, pulled down my pants and boxers and was examining my dick. She grabbed a hold of my nuts. I couldn't help but moan at this. It was also kinda distracting me from my workout. I just continued as best as I could though. Then she placed it between her tits and squeezed them together and went up and down to get me hard. Then she engulfed it.

"Having fun down there?" I played.

She gave the sound the says yes and just continued to suck. As for me, I just took her mouth on my cock and put my dumbbells down to reach down and give each of her boobs a hard squeeze. She didn't seem to mind and hummed the back of her throat to really get me to cum and sped up her head bobbing. When I felt that sensation that you get from blow jobs, I knew I was about to cum. I grabbed the back of her head and forced her down on my cock and fired thick, hot streams of cum down her throat and made her gag a bit, but she managed to swallow it all. She pulled her mouth off my cock with a loud popping noise and looked at me.

"So this is what my daughter let go? I like it." Athena said.

"Thanks, but I really don't want to hear or talk about Annabeth." I said feeling a nerve of mine being struck from that name.

"Hm, oh well. Well, I'm gonna do a little yoga." Athena said getting up.

I looked over at her. She snapped her fingers and a small mat formed in front of her. Then she removed her panties. I think she knew I was starring and was doing that on purpose. She then just started doing her yoga in front of me. She did a lot of positions as well. She did the Downward Facing Dog Pose, the Cobra Pose, the Child's Pose, the Intense Forward-Bending Pose, the Camel Pose, and many other poses. Every pose she did, she purposely jiggled and twerked her ass, and I was literally as hard as a rock. Or rather hard rock. It was during her doing the Plow Pose that I couldn't take it anymore. It was at that I got out of my clothes and just went over and rammed my cock inside that pussy. She screamed at this sudden assault, but I didn't falter from this. I just went all out and wild. She wanted to tease and torture me, which she did. But only because I had allowed her to, but I had enough of being teased like that. She had her fun torturing me like that, but now it's my turn. Athena needs to be punished.

"You need to be punished." I said still pounding inside of her.

"Oh yes, I need to be punished! Punish me Percy! Punish your bitch! She's been a naughty girl! Oh Percy!" Athena panted as I still continued to mercilessly pound her.

She was pretty tight. Like Artemis, and Hestia, and I think maybe Apollo's seven muses, Artemis and Hestia at least, this is Athena's first time. She's never had sex with anyone before now. Though she wasn't as tight as Hestia and Artemis. It wasn't a surprise that Athena wasn't as tight as Hestia since Hestia is the oldest of the virgin goddesses, though I have to say, I'm a bit surprised that she wasn't as tight as Artemis. I mean, Athena's mother, the titan Metis, was the first lover of Zeus, and as far as I could tell, Athena was probably the first of Zeus' children. I guess with Artemis being the leader of girls who've most likely never had sexual activity with anyone and who lives to not fall in love and all, I guess it all rubbed off on her and got her to a point where she was just as tight as Athena. Or maybe creating children through her thoughts has rubbed off on Athena. I don't know, but I don't care. I just focused on the task at hand, fucking my ex's mother. I was going godly fast on her. Well, I'm not sure if I could consider it godly fast. If I just one goddess' milk a part of me, I would consider it godly fast. But since I have the milk of three goddesses, and those goddesses being the three daughters of Kronos Hera, Hestia, and Demeter, I think I might have to call it titan league speed. By that I mean, it's not titan speed, but it's a speed in a league that could be very similar to titan speed.

"OH PERCY, OH, OH, OH, OH FUCK!" Athena exclaimed as she came.

I still hadn't cum just yet, but I was pretty close. And Athena was just begging for more. She was pretty tired from our first round, but she was still in need of more.

"Can you do that again, fuck me extremely fast that is?" Athena panted.

"Yeah, why?" I answered.

"Are you good with pushups?" Athena asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Let's see how good." Athena said as she moved so she was no longer in her yoga pose and now laying down with her back on the mat, with me still inside her the whole time to.

"Give me 10,000." Athena said bending her knees and spreading her legs as far as possible.

"You want me to give you 10,000 pushups?" I asked in disbelief.

"While still inside me and going the speed you went earlier." Athena answered.

And with that, I started doing my pushups while still making that pussy purr. I indeed went at it very fast. Just imagine me doing pushups as if were some sort of cross blood being of the Hulk and the Flash, or some shit like that.

"OH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK P-P-P-PERCY, YOU F-F-FEEL SO GOOD! YOU FEEL SO GOOD YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO BURST! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Athena screamed as my orgasm finally arrived and triggered her orgasm.

"How was that?" I asked.

"That was amazing. You're amazing Percy. However, you're 1,295 pushups short." Athena answered through her heavy pants as best as possible.

"Well, I guess I should fix that." I stated.

"Yes." Athena simply responded.

"I have to ask though, how good are you with pushups?" I asked.

"I can be a pro when I want to be." Athena answered.

"Show me." I said and grabbed a hold of her toned and firm ass.

"Okay." Athena said.

I pulled out of her and let her got on her palms and toes. She was ready for some pushups while I was still hovering above her. I then shoved my still hard cock inside her ass. She moaned and started doing her pushups. I started doing mine as well, finishing up the ones I didn't do in her pussy.

"Fuck! Oh Fuck! Fuck me Percy! Fuck me hard!" Athena said.

This, her and me doing pushups while fucking, went on until I reached my 10,000th pushup. That was when I decided to kick things up a notch. I lift her so she was on her hands and knees and fucked her doggy style.

"Harder! Faster! OH PERCY, YES!" Athena exclaimed.

I was going as fast as I could, at least I thought I was. I honestly didn't know if I could go as fast as I already was. But I eventually came in her ass. Though she hadn't cum again, and I wanted her to. So I got up with her in my arms. Then I moved from my cock from her ass back to her pussy and started ramming inside her again. One hand I had wrapped around her waist to carry her, the other was at her clit, rubbing it at my new speed.

"Oh Chaos!" Athena shouted as she changed the position now.

She moved so she had her legs wrapped around me and was facing me to smothered my face with her chest. I was still fucking her and rubbing her clit, but this changed I decided more was needed. So I with the hand of mine that wasn't focusing on her clit, I began to finger her asshole. Basically I was giving her the "Two in the pink, one I the stink" treatment.

"FUCK!" Athena exclaimed as she hit her orgasm again.

We both took a minute to breathe before we said a word.

"Was that a decent work out?" Athena asked.

"Not really no." I answered.

"Well then, we'll have to do something about that." Athena said.

I just smirked and took her to the treadmill. Today workout session was definitely gonna be one for me to remember.

**I'm sorry this took so long. I meant to have this posted a lot sooner, but I got carried away with a few things going on here that I somehow completely forgot about working on this. Other than that, I hope you liked this chapter. I did a sex scene in it I don't think anyone has ever done before. At least not for fanfiction or at least I haven't done before. Since I'm on Christmas break and won't have to go back to school for a few weeks now, I'll try to post as many goddesses as I can in my break. Later people.**


	23. Aphrodite

**I've got another goddess going already. Pretty impressive, especially with how my classes have been. I hope this next chapter goes well.**

**Oh, for those who've been wondering why I chose Melina Kanakaredes for Athena last chapter, it's because she was the actress to play as Athena in The Lightning Thief movie and I thought she did it pretty well. I also thought that she one of the few actresses that are middle aged women to still have a pretty damn good degree of beauty. It also saved me from having to search for another actress for Athena to.**

Aphrodite

_Aphrodite, Olympian goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, sex, and procreation, daughter of Oranos or at least born from the blood and scrotum of Oranos in the sea, she doesn't have a mother, played by Salma Hayek._

I definitely got quite a work out from Athena. She really showed me many ways to burn off some of my calories. My affair with her was definitely quite a work out. She taught me how to work out while on the treadmill, on bench presses, on pullups, you name it. She really showed me a lot. It made me question how she can be a virgin before this when she knew all of that. I know she's the goddess of wisdom and all, but still. I guess she's read a lot of books on the matter or something. Well, I should get back to now. It was 11:59 p.m. right now. The day was a few seconds away from ending. Athena left at around 11. She said she had a wonderful time, but she had something she had to attend to, despite how much she wanted to stay. So on the note of hers, she left. With how much sex we had today, I was actually pretty worn out, so I had to get some nectar. After that, I just landed on my bed, even though I wasn't tired. I hadn't even bothered to dress at all. I just remained naked. I didn't see why not, it's not like I share my cabin with anyone anyways.

As soon as the clock said 12 though, a bright light suddenly came out of nowhere right above me. I closed my eyes as tight as I could, though that didn't really help too much. When the light disappeared, I felt a sudden weight on me. It felt like skin. I also felt something wet at my cock. I opened my eyes and all I had in sight was a shaven pussy. It was then that I knew it was apparently the next goddess I'm supposed to fuck. I couldn't tell who it was, but I decided I would find out later. So I just started eating that pussy and squeezing that nice ass. It had a perfect balance between muscles and fat. I loved it. And the blow job, it was mind blowing. This goddess really knew what she was doing with her teeth, lips, and mouth. She wasn't even gagging at all. She really knew how to do what she was doing. We were both moaning and groaning away. What I couldn't figure out though was why I haven't cum yet. The 69 position was literally Elysium, and yet I haven't blown a load yet. Then again, she hasn't either, and from the other goddess said from when eating them, I was a pro at this. Eventually, we both came, but we did it simultaneously. And both load were huge. I think the goddess got all of mine, but I didn't get all of hers. Most of it was on my face, and my face was literally covered all over. She released my cock when she got all of my cum and then turned to smirk at me.

"Delicious." She said.

I opened my eyes to see that it was Aphrodite. I have been godsmacked. No wonder it took so long, it's the goddess of love, beauty, and sex. As usual, she was breathtaking. With her 36C tits, which were huge, her dark chocolate brown eyes, black luscious hair, her shaven pussy, her toned legs, her innocent yet beautiful voice, and that seducing body of hers. She ain't the goddess of love, beauty, and sex for nothing.

"Aphrodite." I said.

"Let me help you with that." Aphrodite said moving to me.

She then licked her cum off my face, but she did it slowly. She took her time even though she was using the full length of her tongue. It was kinda like with my sister Kymopoleia, only this was more human like. She didn't stop until it was all gone, which actually took a while with how long she purposely took. Then she brought me in for an intense French kiss. I didn't know how long we were, but we literally were at it for a long time. We didn't stop until we were both completely out of breath and when both our faces were turning red. When I looked at the clock, it was already 2 in the morning.

"Wow, 2 hours already?" I panted.

"2 down, 22 more to go." Aphrodite said getting up.

A full 24 hours? Um, even with my new strength, I don't know if I can fuck nonstop for a full 24. Though I guess Aphrodite can make it happen if she wanted. Aphrodite then placed her ass on my face. I knew what she wanted, so I started eating up that ass. While at that, Aphrodite started jiggling, shaking, and twerking her ass on my face. This was making think of Jennifer Lopez's song Big Booty. I loved what I was getting from this goddess, it made me wish I could save her for later. **(Me to Percy. Thanks a lot Aphrodite/Percodite fans.)** This literally went for a good hour. Aphrodite got off and went to slam her cunt down on my cock. She wasn't tight really, but she was wet. She hadn't bothered to give herself time to adjust to me. She just went out and bounced on my dick hard and fast. I met her thrusts with my own. We both couldn't stay quiet. She was moaning and I was grunting over and over again. The whole time, we both went our fastest pace. I could tell because we were both going the exact same speed, we were both starting to sweat, and my energy was slipping away faster than the last few times. And to add more details, Aphrodite's cunt was amazing. I felt like it was trying to milk me like a cow being milked from its utter. It was as if her pussy had a mind of its own or she had a way to make her pussy do some work.

"The powers of Hera, Hestia, and Demeter serve you well. They are fit to pleasure a child of Oranos such as I – oh – oh – oh – oh my fucking Chaos!" Aphrodite moaned as I decided to start playing with her boobs.

We were at this for hours, doing every single position ever and the whole time, not cumming either. Aphrodite confirmed she was the cause of that so our affair would be all the more better for the both of us. We were at it for so long, I could've sworn I saw not only juices, but some drops of blood and even some steam from our insane sex. And my cock was starting to burn a bit. It was when the clock reached 9 in the morning that our release finally came. We were both panting very hard. I don't think either of us could breathe. When I pulled out, some blood was definitely dropping from her cunt. There was even blood coming from my cock, some of the skin was peeled off. No wonder my dick started to sting. The other times, I didn't really need nectar. But now I really did need it. Both of us did. She fell on top of me completely spent. But then she snapped her fingers, and a small glow came to our pelvises and we were both back to normal. Damn, this goddess really has some crazy ass shit up her sleeve. After that, she smothered my face with her boobs.

"Oh yes Percy. Love my tits. Pleasure my boobs. Oh yes, Percy." Aphrodite moaned sandwiching my face with her boobs.

I obliged. I even sucked hard enough to get some milk, which surprised her, but made her sandwich my head a lot harder. I've had the milk of Kronos' three daughters, so now I think it's about time I get some from a goddess that's a half-sister of Kronos, a pure-blood offspring of Oranos. This didn't stop until about half an hour after there was no drops left, which lead to it being noon. Some way to preserve time.

"I love your ta tas Aphrodite." I said.

"Ta tas? Is that what you call them?" Aphrodite asked.

"You don't like that name?" I asked.

"Well no, but I'd think a few other options wouldn't hurt." Aphrodite suggested.

At that, I decided to sing a little song. It's a little something called "_99 Words For Boobs"_. It's somewhat like that song _The New Periodic Table_ or whatever it's called, but this one's about boobs.

_Jugs and orbs and darts and gourds _

_Elmer Fudds and bouncing Buddhas _

_Sweater stretchers, lung protectors _

_Beach umbrellas, frost detectors _

_Scooby Snacks and snake-eyes dice _

_Jell-o molds and high-beam lights _

_Every day I probably use _

_99 words for boobs _

Aphrodite sandwiched my cock with her boobs with this and started a titty fuck.

_Humpty Dumplings, Hardy Boys _

_Double lattes, Ode to Joys _

_Hooters, shooters, physics tutors _

_Bobbsey Twins and bald commuters _

_Double-WMD _

_MRE's and PFD's _

_Snow-white dwarfs, Picasso cubes _

_99 words for boobs _

"Oh, yes, sing it Percy." Aphrodite squealed moving faster.

_Gerber servers, holy grails _

_Whoopee cushions, humpback whales _

_Flying saucers, traffic stoppers _

_Super Big Gulps, Double Whoppers _

_Pillows, billows, Don DeLillos _

_Soft-serve cones and armadillos _

_Pimped-out hubcaps, inner tubes _

_99 words for boobs _

"More Percy, more!" Aphrodite squealed going even faster.

_Midget earmuffs, warming globes _

_Strobes and probes and frontal lobes _

_Knockers, honkers, knicker bonkers _

_Smurfs and Screaming Yellow Zonkers _

_Tannin' cannons, Mister Bigs _

_Big bad wolves and Porky Pigs _

_Jogging partners, saline noobs _

_99 words for boobs _

"FUCK YES!" Aphrodite screamed going even faster.

_Two-point jumpers, Bambi's Thumpers _

_Rubber baby buggy bumpers _

_Rutabagas, Chi Omegas _

_Schwag the showgirls show in Vegas _

_Congo bongos, bowling pins _

_Fast-pitch softballs, Siamese twins_

_I got some brand new sugar cubes_

_99 words for boobs_

**(The last two lines I added just for the hell of it.)**

"PERCY!" Aphrodite exclaimed getting some cum out of me and even a little milk from her; oh and don't forget my blood.

I wish I could say I enjoyed that, but with the amount of skin that peeled off, I felt some pretty big pain. Can you blame me?

"Oh Percy, you're bleeding." Aphrodite noticed with the blood on her boobs and on my cock.

"Yeah." I hissed in pain.

"Nectar?" Aphrodite offered.

I nodded yes. She gave it to me and the pain went away. Then she mounted me with her ass. Her ass wasn't wet, but it was a definitely tighter than her cunt. I guess she doesn't get anal fucked as much as she does get fucked.

"OH CHAOS! GODDAMN PERCY!" Aphrodite screamed.

We went our fastest yet again, and it Aphrodite literally screaming her head off. I think I'm gonna end up having some blood come out of my ears now.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Aphrodite chanted.

This went on for hours to, and yes, we anal fucked in every position as well. It's a good thing I took nectar to heal my cock before this, because I ended up peeling the skin off of my cock again, only this was much easier since Aphrodite's asshole was tighter than her cunt. It was burning again. At least Aphrodite was enjoying herself.

"PERCY!" Aphrodite screamed at the top of her lungs as we once again came simultaneously.

Again, we were both panting and again, all spent and tired. And my cock was bloody, stinging, and burning. Aphrodite's ass was bleeding a bit to, though I doubt as much as my dick. If I ever go this fast again, I need to make sure I have some nectar around me, otherwise I'm gonna end up burning off my own dick. Aphrodite fed me some more nectar, though this time, instead of just giving it to me normally like last time, this time she put it in her mouth, and French kissed me with it still inside her mouth. In other words, were exchanging spit and nectar right now. As soon as we swallowed all the nectar and felt my cock heal again, we stop the heated kiss. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6 in the evening. I don't really know how we been at this for this long. I don't even know how having sex can really speed up time that much, but it somehow does, or it did for us at least.

"6 more hours left Aphrodite." I said.

"Let's make them count." Aphrodite said getting up and taking me to the bathroom.

Aphrodite got the shower running and we fucked in there. She said it would be the best place for us to fuck. I knew exactly what she meant. It wasn't going to be the best place just because I'm the son of Poseidon, but also because she was born from Oranos' nut sack being underwater, so underwater was like a second realm for her. And she was definitely right. This definitely a lot better. Not just because we both could go a lot faster than all the other times, but because since were drenched in water, I don't need to worry about burning my dick again. Thank Chaos for that.

The last six hours, we fucked like hell in the tub. As soon as it was midnight, we got out and headed back into bed, leaving the mess untouched in the bathroom. Long story short. I'm gonna need a lot of paper towels for all the water we got out of the tub with how wild we got as well as some febreeze for the smell of sex that was in the room for all the sex juices we splattered everywhere as well. Aphrodite didn't want just one gigantic load like the other times, she wanted multiple loads this time. My bathroom was basically a total mess. Anyways, I placed Aphrodite on my bed. She landed on her back I landed with my head in her boobs. Which she seemed to have wanted as she kept me head where it was. I wasn't really tired 24 hours ago, but now, even with the nectar and water used to heal myself, I was just utterly spent. I had no energy left whatsoever.

"That – was – amazing." I panted.

"The – best – night – of – my – immortal – life." Aphrodite panted.

And with that, we passed out.

**I meant to update this yesterday, but my family arranged a vacation for the week, so I had to pack and get ready to get on the road right after Christmas, which will be a long drive. I hope you all really liked this chapter, I think it's already my favorite so far. It's certainly the longest chapter for this story so far. To me, Salma Hayek is the hottest actress ever. I personally think she's suits Aphrodite the best. I'll have the next goddess up soon, whichever goddess that'll be. Oh and by the way, Merry Christmas.**


	24. Hecate

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I meant to, but I was on vacation. Plus the hotel I stayed at had terrible Wi-Fi. The internet did not cooperate with me at all, and it was a gigantic pain in my ass. Other than that, Happy New Year's everyone, and here's the next goddess.**

Hecate

_Hecate, titan goddess of keys, torches, entrance-ways, dogs, light, the moon, magic, witchcraft, knowledge of herbs and poisonous plants, ghosts, necromancy, and sorcery, daughter of __Perses and Asteria, played by Helena Bonham Carter._

Aphrodite really knows how to show a guy a good time. And not to mention, yesterday marked yet another goddess I fucked that Ares will want to kill me for. Despite the gods knowing this is all because of a sacred law someone has passed, the gods are really pissed that I'm fucking every goddess in all of Greek mythology. They can't blame really me though, they have to blame the immortal being that passed this law, whoever that is. I still don't know who passed this law, but I know I most likely won't know until this law comes to an end.

Anyways, today, it's already eight in the evening and today's goddess has yet to show up. I guess today's goddess is one that prefers night time instead of day time. I was just getting out of the shower in my cabin. Since the rain stopped at noon today, we had to do camp activities. That was a very poor decision Chiron made. Because it was slippery, soggy, wet, and soaked today. Everybody had trouble with camp activities today, even me. Long story short, I can prevent myself from getting wet if I want, but I can't prevent myself from slipping or from getting covered in mud. But at least I didn't have to clean up as much as everyone else. I wrapped my towel around my waist and exited my bathroom. But instead of finding my way into my bedroom, I end up falling down a black hole. Where did this come from, I have no idea. All I know is that a hole was in my cabin and I ended up falling in it. I fell and I noticed that I was about to take a hard landing. I braced myself for impact, but when I was about a foot above the ground, the impact didn't come. Instead I somehow levitated above the ground for a few seconds. Then to my relief, I took a gentle impact.

"Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in." A feminine voice said.

I looked up to see Lady Hecate in front of me. She had a black bath robe on but nothing else on. She looked as hot as ever with her 34C tits, chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair done in curls, and her flawless skin. I never said this before, but Hecate always did look very cute and attractive for a titan.

"Any particular reason on why you had me fall down a hole?" I asked noticing that we were in some sort of dungeon or some room in the shape of a cube filled with death traps, torches, and skulls.

'I can only imagine how much Nico and Thalia would love it here." I thought to myself.

"You gotta make sure you make an entrances, right?" Hecate smirked as I got up.

Then she removed her robes, revealing her naked body. Then she made her way to a wooden table that was in the room. She leaned down on it and spread her legs out, gesturing for me to come over to her. She also started rubbing herself to prepare herself for what was about to happen.

"Take me Percy." Hecate moaned.

I removed my towel and made my way towards her, my desires for her body growing every step of the way. As I reached her at the table, I placed my hands at the sides of her head and slowly entered her, which got her to moan even more. As I was buried all the way inside her, she wrapped her arms around me and with a sudden turn of events, we were launched from the table to the wall. Probably Hecate using wizardry and witchcraft. She crashed her mouth and tongue on mine as well as take my hands and place them on her ass. We made out, fucked, and touched while hanging on a wall. Ain't that a new way to get laid or what? With a force I wasn't really expecting, I, at least I think it was me who did it, threw us on the other side of the room. I then started pounding into Hecate a lot harder and faster.

"Oh hot damn, fuck me Percy! I want you to abuse me!" Hecate exclaimed.

I happily obliged and went in harder and faster. I wanted to save my fastest pace for last though. I didn't want to rush things here, even though it was tempting to do so. So I try to save my best pace, I just went with what we were doing right now, fucking and rolling and flying across the entire room. We were basically having ourselves a Dark Shadows love scene. Not the TV show, but the movie that has Johnny Depp, Eva Green, Michelle Pfeiffer, Helena Bonham Carter, Chloe Grace Moretz, Christopher Lee, Alice Cooper, and a few other great actors and actresses.

"PERCY!" Hecate exclaimed as I, after about an hour or so or whatever the fuck, finally released my load inside her.

We took a few minutes to breathe. When we made eye contact again, we went for a make out session. Not a fierce one though since sex had already taken a bit of a toll on us, emphasis, a bit. But there was still tongue, teeth, and lips. Then we levitated onto a chair that was close by and I sat down on the chair while Hecate sat on my lap. After a while of making out, Hecate pulled back and leaned down and engulfed my cock. She slowly went up and down on me as my cock hardened. When she got my cock hard, she started to go faster until she was practically slamming her face in my waist and the head of my cock was hitting the back of her throat. I leaned back and enjoyed the blow job. I put my hand on her back and ran down her back and went to her ass for a little while. Then I moved my hands to her pussy. I drove a finger into her hot, wet pussy, causing her to moan which sent vibrations through my cock and gave me a lot of pleasure. When I shot my thick load of cum down her throat. She was able to swallow it all and she came also and drenched my hand with her pussy juices. She pulled off of my cock and turned around in the seat so that her nice jiggling ass and glistening pussy was in full view of me. I grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled them apart and drove my tongue into her nice puckered hole, causing Hecate to moan loudly.

"That's right Percy! Fucking eat my ass! I love your tongue in my ass!" Hecate moaned.

I kept licking and exploring her ass while I took one hand and started rubbing her cunt and slowly added fingers into her hot core and played with her clit to. Hecate kept moaning and began to move forward and backward pushing my face further into her ass. I stopped licking her ass, but left a finger to tease it, and moved my mouth to her pussy and started to lick her sopping folds and Hecate started to moan louder and hump my face harder. I could feel Hecate's pussy start to quiver more and more and I knew it wasn't long before she would cum. I sped up my licking and rubbing and before long, Hecate screamed out my name as she came and squirted her juices into my mouth and I lapped it all up. As soon as Hecate stopped squirting, I grabbed a hold of her ass, had her kneel at the seat with her using her arms to support herself on the seat, and aimed my rock hard cock at her pussy, getting ready for doggy style.

"You gonna give me your dong Percy? You gonna fuck my slutty little titan cunt?" Hecate moaned back at me.

In response, I rammed my cock in to her pussy and buried it all the way to the hilt and Hecate yelped as she was filled up with cock. I kept my cock buried in her for a few minutes for Hecate and me to enjoy the sensations before I started to saw into her. I couldn't believe how tight her pussy was. Hecate's cunt grabbed and milked my cock in a very pleasing velvety way. I went in and out slowly so I could prepare her for what I had in store for her. After a while, I began to speed up until there was a loud smacking from where our hips kept slamming each other. While I was pounding on her, I bent down and grabbed her boobs and used them as leverage to get more power in to my thrusts.

"THAT'S RIGHT PERCY! POUND MY PUSSY HARD. YESSSSSSS! JUST LIKE THAT! OHHHHHHHHHH YEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Hecate screamed as I was going my fastest.

The entire time I fucked her like this, she never stopped screaming until she orgasmed and held her mouth open in a silent scream. When she hit her orgasm, her pussy clamped down on me and drenched my cock and balls in her juices. I pulled back exhausted and sat down on the seat and Hecate sat on my lap again.

"Are you tired?" Hecate asked.

"Yeah a little." I answered exhausted from going my fastest pace.

"Then let me do the rest of the work." Hecate said as she planted her feet on either side of my hips and aimed my cock and sat down with my cock sliding all the way up her ass.

She let out a long moan as she sat down and her breath came out in short small breaths. She sat there for a little while to get use to me being in the new hole. While she was doing that, I attacked her tits, sucking and lightly biting to get some titan milk. Once she got used to me being in her ass, she started to go up and down on my shaft. The motion of her fucking herself with my cock made her breast bounce up and down in my mouth while I still manipulated them. We didn't last long in this position. Turns out Hecate was a little more tired than what she thought. So before long, Hecate drenched my waist in her juices again and I fired off a load deep into her ass. She collapsed on my chest.

"That was great." Hecate moaned.

I simply nodded and we just sat there, enjoying each other's company.

**There you go. I hope you all liked it. Sorry for not updating this sooner. I spent a lot of time trying to find more actresses. I also got a bit carried away with Grand Theft Auto V to. I hadn't played that game since summer, I recently started a new game, and I was over enjoying it. I'll get the next goddess in very soon.**

**Also, some of you have been requesting for a certain goddess for me to do the next chapter on. I'm not going to ask anyone to stop that, I actually like seeing that. It gives the story some reviews. Feel free to ask for a certain goddess if you like, but I have to warn you, I may not reply to your request right away, especially since I get a lot of requests from you, my fans. But I'll do whatever I can.**


	25. Nemesis

**Over 300,000 views, holy fuck. I know I've said this a lot already, but I cannot believe the results of this story. I never thought they would actually get this high, especially in under a year. I would like to say a big thank you to you all, the readers of this story. It's really amazing of how this story is going, and I can't wait to see how the results will be as it goes on. Here's the next goddess.**

Nemesis

_Nemesis, primordial goddess of divine retribution and revenge, daughter of Nyx and Erebus, played by Natalie Portman._

Here I am, ditching camp activities again. I've been doing that a lot lately. Many of the other campers have been getting suspicious about it. Chiron doesn't really like it one bit. But in all honesty, I don't give a fuck. The way I see it, I don't work for the guy, I'm 18 years old, and I have my free will. So if I don't want to participate in any camp activities at all, then I won't. Instead, I'll do something else. Something like what I'm doing right now, playing Guitar Hero. I don't really play this as much as I used to. Back then, I used to play this game all the time. But ever since I learned how to play the real guitar, I stopped. I didn't see the point of playing a toy instrument when I already knew how to play the real one. I got back at it sometime after the war with Gaia and the giants. I found that it helps you learn a few songs a little. I know, that sounds a little weird with Guitar Hero basically being five colored buttons instead of six strings, but you get to learn a little of how the song works, you slowly learn what finger goes on what fret on the fret broad and when, what notes you need to play for the song, and you get to picture yourself playing the song in front of people, if think like a musician like how I do sometimes.

Right now, the one I'm playing is Guitar Hero Metallica. Metallica has always been my favorite band. They always were my favorite band. They were actually the ones who inspired me to play in the first place. I really do like them a lot. Back when I was a small child, I always hated music. I don't know why really. I guess back then, I always thought that music was stupid and a waste. It wasn't until I was 8 that I overheard Metallica's song Enter Sandman. I actually liked the song. Then with curiosity winning the best of me, I checked out the album the song was on, which is their Black album made back in 1991. I liked the album, so I checked out the rest of their albums next. And ever since then, Metallica has always been my favorite. Metallica was the very first band I actually liked, and it was the first band to help me realize that I did like music. I was just very picky about it. The kind of music I liked thanks to Metallica was hard rock and heavy metal. Of course Metallica also got me interested in bands like Anthrax, Megadeth, Slayer, Theory of a Deadman, Nickelback, Godsmack, Five Finger Death Punch, Avenged Sevenfold, Disturbed, as well as a few other bands that involve hard rock and heavy metal. No matter what though, Metallica will always be my absolute favorite since it was the band that helped me find my interest in music. Speaking of Metallica, I wonder when their next album will come out, or if they will have another album released soon. I hope they do. I'd like to hear it the very second I learn of it. Metallica hasn't had an album release in five years. So far, as far as I can tell, it's pretty much just been demo releases with them. While that is better than nothing, I still await a new album release. Anyways, I was finishing up the song Cyanide and once again, making a brand new high score and getting a perfect score on the notes of the song. Even if getting back to this game is only temporarily, it felt great to get back to it and pretend to be my favorite band.

"Nice job." Said a voice.

I turned to see Nemesis lying on my bed, eating a back of chips and drinking a bottled coke. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, which looked like a second lair of skin on her, and a plain white blouse that went to right above her belly button. I don't know if anyone's noticed, but she always did look pretty good for a goddess of revenge, with her light brown hair, light brown eyes, 32B boobs, small yet curvy body, and tanned skin.

"Thanks." I said.

"Competition?" Nemesis suggested.

"Sure." I said.

And with that, she got herself a guitar for the game and we played. We decided to play The Unforgiven since it was one of Metallica's greatest hits. Plus Nemesis thought that being deemed unforgiven was another way of deeming you will have revenge, her specialty. Of course, I won. She was good, but she could've done such a better job. What threw her out was the solo of the song. The solo she did terrible on.

"I win." I said.

"How dare you." Nemesis said turning to me.

If she wasn't only to my neck in size, I'd probably be intimidated. Plus her glare really wasn't that scary either. It was beyond a human glare of course, but it wasn't anything that was shit my pants material.

"Hey, you did okay, you just need to work on the speed of your left fingers and your right wrist a little for solos." I said raising my hands in defense.

"You have some serious nerve Percy Jackson. There's a reason why I'm the goddess of revenge, because no insults towards me or anyone making a fool out of me are ever left unpunished. You must be punished." Nemesis said moving her hand inside my pants and grabbing a hold of my nuts.

"Ooh, and how exactly am I gonna have to be punished?" I asked getting a boner.

"I know exactly what to do with you." Nemesis said as our clothes suddenly disappeared and she led me to my bed with my nuts still being firmly held in her hand.

Now at the bed, she launched herself onto me and started roughly kissing me. It sorta reminded a bit of all the sex scenes that happened between Adam and Emma played by Natalie Portman and Ashton Kutcher in the movie No Strings Attached. That's when she travel south and got to my cock.

"You want it Percy?" Nemesis asked.

'Oh, not this teasing shit again.' I thought to myself.

"Yes, I want it." I answered.

That's when she finally started to suck and lick my cock. I groaned as she was doing it pretty hard and roughly. It was actually getting me to groan like hell. I didn't care if anyone was gonna end up hearing us. For the most part, that was because I was really loving this blowjob. But the other part was because this is basically the same volume all the other moments of groaning and moaning go as in this cabin and yet no one has caught me yet. If they couldn't actually hear any of the other goddesses and/or me or even anything else that went on in here as I fucked a goddess, then what are the chances that they'll ever find out? I eventually came and gave her a big load. She got it all, then she moved back up to me.

"Is that what you wanted?" Nemesis asked.

'What part of no more teasing is so hard to understand?' I thought to myself.

"That and so much more." I answered.

She just smirked and went for another rough and hard kiss. I groaned into the kiss and rolled us over so I was on top. I then began taking control and kissed Nemesis harder as my hands roamed her body. Nemesis moaned and gasped as my hands touched her everywhere. My fingertips danced across her skin like they were flames licking her skin. It just made her more aroused. When I began cupping and groping her chest, she thrusted it out wanting more. She groaned into the kiss as I tweaked her hard nipples. I moved down from Nemesis' mouth to her neck, but didn't linger there and traveled down to her breasts and began paying a lot of attention to them. My hands graced her taut stomach then to her wet folds. I tickled them a bit but didn't enter her just yet. This made Nemesis push her hips out wanting them in her.

"Quit teasing me." Nemesis growled.

"As you wish." I said as I shoved all five fingers into Nemesis' cunt.

She went wide eyed and screamed so loud, I thought my ears were about to bleed. She wasn't exactly loose either. She was pretty tight. Nemesis also arched off the bed and howled with pain and lots of pleasure, At least that's what I thought. I began pumping my fingers in and out of Nemesis as I lavished her tits. Nemesis was holding onto my head, keeping me in one spot as she rode my fingers to a grand orgasm. I looked up a bit red in the face due to not getting a hell of a lot of oxygen since I was basically getting smothered by Nemesis' tits.

"Like that?" I asked.

Nemesis just nodded since she couldn't find her voice. She took my finger and sucked off her own juices, groaning with delight at the tangy taste it had.

"Then you'll love this." I said with a smirk.

I went down and repaid the favor and ate her. I didn't do it to get her to cum again though. I still lacked a little oxygen and I knew that completely catching my breath would take a while. She still enjoyed it either way. The way she was moaning and trying to get me to go a little deeper kinda reminded me of the movie Black Swan, stared by Natalie Portman and Mila Kunis. It reminded of the lesbian sex scene where Lily played by Mila Kunis ate out Nina Sayers's pussy, who was played by Natalie Portman. Getting what I thought was enough from her for now, I then shifted and pushed my cock into Nemesis's still sensitive pussy. Nemesis moaned and gasped as she felt me enter her. Damn, she was still pretty tight. I didn't know if she could take all of me. I knew Nemesis was damn tight, I just hope she's able to loosen up a little through this. Once I was fully inside her, I began pumping in and out of her slowly at first, but that didn't last since Nemesis didn't seem to want that.

"Fuck me Percy, fuck me!" Nemesis barked.

I smirked and began moving faster and Nemesis held on for dear life. My rod was touching every single place inside her, or at least it seemed like that. She grabbed my head and kissed me hard with me gladly returning the kiss. Sweat dripped off our bodies as we continued for about an hour or so. Neither one of us wanted to let go of the other. I thrusted hard inside Nemesis as I came with Nemesis cuming just a little after me. We laid there, panting hard from the sex we just went through.

"Well, did I serve my punishment?" I asked.

"Oh Chaos no. You still have a lot of punishment to serve." Nemesis said flipping us over and began riding me.

I tried to meet her thrusts, but I actually was pretty tired. I guess I used a lot more of my energy then what I thought I did. Oh well, at least Nemesis was still at it. She didn't last long however since her next orgasm actually came pretty quick. I couldn't really expect anything less. She then collapsed on top of me breathing hard.

"As soon as I get my energy back, you will serve your punishment." Nemesis said.

"If you say so ma'am." I said.

And with that, we just rested until we were both ready again and went at it for more punishments.

**Sorry for keeping you all waiting. I've been a little distracted lately. I don't really know how to explain it this time. I just somehow completely forgot about writing for a few days. Plus, I'm starting to run out of ideas. I'll try to get back on track, but it'll be a little while. Until then, later.**


	26. Iynx

**Results are getting bigger every day. It's amazing. I can't wait to see them get even bigger.**

Iynx

_Iynx, minor goddess of love charm, daughter of Pan and Echo, played by Gloria Votsis._

Well, here's an awkward moment for you all to hear. Earlier today, right after lunch actually, I was given a card. Well, actually it just popped out of nowhere to me. It was an invitation. It told me to show up at a place called Starlets Gentlemen Club, which I was in front of right now. In case you can't figure out, yes, it's a strip club. I've never been to a place like this before. I don't know who would invite me here either. I don't really know why I'm here honestly. I mean, I may be 18, but I'm not 21, and even though I don't know the age requirements, I'm pretty sure you need to be at least 21 to be in them. But I have an invitation and I'm already here, so I might as well get this over with.

"Hold up kid. What're you doing here?" A man asked who was guarding the door.

"Earlier today, I got an invitation to this place, telling me to show up." I said handing him the card.

"How old are you?" The guard asked.

"I'm 18 sir." I answered.

"Well then, sorry kid. I don't know who gave you this, but you need to be21 to be here." The guard said.

Typical. I was about to take my leave, but a voice stopped me.

"Percy, you made it!" Said a woman coming out of the club and embracing me in a hug.

I had no idea who this chick was, but I had a feeling she was a goddess, so I just went ahead with it. She had brown eyes, brown wavy hair, and was in a fancy looking dress.

"Yeah, I made it alright. You did send me an invitation, after all." I said.

"Yes I did, and now that you're here, let's go." The goddess said.

"Miss Sabrina, he's not 21 yet." The guard said.

"Oh relax Ben. Nothing wrong with me bending my own rules. Lighten up." The goddess said as she threw a fifty dollar bill at the guy and led me in.

She led me to the back, to a room that I assume is her office. It had a desk, a fridge, a couch, a wardrobe, and a few other things.

"So, which goddess are you, Sabrina?" I asked.

"I am Iynx, goddess of the charm of love." Iynx said.

"Iynx, as in the bird Iynx?" I asked.

"Yeah. That species was born from me being turned into the first one by Hera for making Zeus fall in love with Io. Kinda like how Spiders were brought to existence after Arachne was turned into one by Athena." Iynx explained while getting a few shots ready.

"Well, out of everyone, Hera despises Zeus like no other now." I said.

"Yeah, I heard she blasted him in the nuts and made him watch you two fuck." Iynx said finished with making shots.

"You're really enjoying yourself right now, aren't you?" I said.

"When you're a goddess that represents love, you never can have too much fun." Iynx said handing me a few shots.

We both did one to start with. It was one hell of a strong drink. If I wasn't a son of Poseidon, I'd probably throw up right there. But since I am and liquids only affect me if I choose so, I didn't. I may get drunk later, but I won't puke, so that's okay with me. Besides, nothing that a little water can't fix.

"So you own this place?" I asked.

"Yeah, I love it. All the music, the chance to get it on, the dancing." Iynx said as she came over and started grinding ass on my crotch that was now getting hard.

"That makes me wonder how close you are with Aphrodite." I said as straight as I could.

"Oh, she and I are very close. We even sometimes have affairs together if we can't find a man to pleasure us." Iynx said moving me to the couch.

"Just thinking of you two together makes me horny." I moaned as she sat me down on the couch.

"Are you hard Percy?" Iynx asked smirking.

"I'm probably so hard, it'll feel like a rock." I answered.

"Hm, well, let's see if that's so." Iynx said.

She then got on her knees and then yanked down my pants and boxers, exposing my member. Iynx gave me a hand job to get things started. Once I was good and hard, she replaced her hand with her mouth. I hissed as Iynx began to suck him.

"Mmm, You definitely are more than worthy to be in my presence. It's no wonder every goddess is addicted to you." Iynx murmured with her mouth full of cock.

I groaned as Iynx kept sucking me. She swirled her tongue around the entire length then pulled back enough to suckle the head as her eyes looked right at mine. She then gave me a wicked grin with much desire, want, and lust as she suckled my little head before taking it all in and really sucked me off.

"Fuck." I grunted as my hips jerked.

After about 5 long and agonizing minutes, I finally came and Iynx drank down all of my cum. She then sucked me back to hardness.

"That was amazing." I moaned.

"Just you wait." Iynx said.

Then, with a snap of her fingers, all of our clothes were gone. I was officially blessed with her 34B tits, her curvy body, and her luscious looking skin. What happened next though was quite unexpected. She started to do a lap dance. She was slowly twerking, swaying, grinding, and rubbing her body. To say that I've been officially godsmacked would actually be an understatement. And I'm not just saying that because Godsmack is one of my favorite bands, but also because a god is seducing me with a lap dance and I'm basically at her mercy. I wanted to just pounce her, but I didn't want to ruin this dance. I wanted to see it and I wanted to see that body work its magic. I don't know how long she was at it, it could've been minutes, and it could've been hours, I didn't know. But I was enjoying it.

"How about some music." Iynx suggested and played a song on her CD player with her powers and without stopping her dance.

The song she put on was Porn Star Dancing, written by the band My Darkest Day with the help of Chad Kroeger, leader of Nickelback and actor Ludacris (Christopher Brian "Chris" Bridges) and Zakk Wylde, who used to play for the band Black Label Society and as the guitarist who played with Ozzy Osbourne, Black Sabbath, and Guns N' Roses. As the song started, she came on the couch and while I was still sitting up on the couch, she brought her pussy to my face. She was grinding on my face, and me, well, I was groping those legs and that ass of hers and devouring that pussy.

[My Darkest Day:]

_Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra_

_Jessica won't play ball_

_Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda_

_Doesn't anybody live at all?_

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed_

_Got her number from a bathroom stall_

_Brandy just got way too much baggage_

_And that shit just gets old_

_But I got a girl who can put on a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Cuz that's porn star dancing_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sitting right by the stage for this_

_Porn star dancing_

_Your body's lighting up the room_

_I want a naughty girl like you_

_There's nothing hotter than a…_

_[Chad Kroeger:]_

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage_

_But that's just not my style_

_She's got a pair that's nice to stare at_

_But I want girls gone wild_

[My Darkest Day:]

_But I know a place where there's always a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Cuz that's porn star dancing_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sitting right by the stage for this_

_Porn star dancing_

_Your body's lighting up the room_

_I want a naughty girl like you_

_Let's throw a party just for two_

_You know those normal girls won't do_

_[Ludacris _(Christopher Brian "Chris" Bridges)_:]_

_They won't do, I need a girl that's kinda frisky_

_Drinking with the fellas, takin' shots and getting tipsy_

_Always wanna party cuz she's sexy as hell_

_And if I ever get in trouble bailing me outta jail_

_Cuz she a stone-cold stunner, hotter than the summer_

_When she step up in the club every man and woman want her_

_She make me wanna get a stripper pole up in my home_

_Cuz her porn star dancing has got me in the zone_

[My Darkest Day:]

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Cuz that's porn star dancing_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sitting right by the stage for this_

_Porn star dancing_

As the song ended, which by that time, I got her to cum and gather all of her nectar that was when we got to the main event.

"Percy, want you inside me, I want you now." Iynx said.

I nodded then brought her hips to mine and began to pump in and out of her slowly at first for her to get used to the new sensations.

"Oh Percy, fuck me, fuck my cunt, fuck me! I want, no, I need your seed in me!" Iynx pleaded.

I kept up a steady pace, not wanting to rush things since I wanted to be memorable for her. I dipped my head and began licking and sucking Iynx's sweaty tits. This caused the goddess to groan and gasp loudly from now feeling new sensations hitting her as she came again, letting loose more juices.

"OH FUCK!" Iynx screamed.

I gritted my teeth as he felt Iynx's cunt squeeze me tight. She almost made him cum, but I held back, though just barely. I paused for a moment, letting Iynx calm down. Her eyes were glazed and she had a silly 'I just got fucked good' expression on her face.

"How was that?" I asked.

"So fucking goddamn good. I want more." Iynx said.

I grinned as I began again, but this time not as slow and gentle, and I lifted us up so I was fucking her in my arms. Now I was really going to fuck Iynx. Iynx's eyes widen as she felt this new pace and I could tell she loved it even more than the first. I was pounding her so deliciously well. She wrapped her legs around me, making sure her heels was pressing into my ass, wanting me in deeper inside her.

"OH FUCKING CHAOS!" Iynx screamed as she came again.

I let my seed go to since I couldn't hold back this time. We fell back on the couch at this. We laid there panting, sweat covering our bodies.

"That was hotter than anything in Hades." I said.

"It's my turn now." Iynx said straddling me.

She then lowered herself down on my rod and began riding it like she had been doing this for years. One hand was on my chest to keep herself stable as the other massaged her tit. I groaned as I gripped Iynx's hips and helped her go harder and faster on me. I pushed my hips up hard to meet her thrusts. We were both moaning and groaning as we fucked.

"SHIT HERE I COME!" Iynx screamed.

Her juices flooded out, spilling out all over my crotch. I thrusted up hard one more time as I fired my load deep into her. Iynx collapsed on me and we just laid exhausted on the couch.

"That was amazing." I panted.

"I guess this means I'll be seeing you here more often." Iynx guessed.

"Definitely." I said as we both just laid on the couch and eventually passed out.

**My classes are never gonna let me loose for a little while. Again, sorry for the wait. I hope you all liked the chapter. Oh before I forget, and please someone answer this question because it's very important. It's for my novel. Does anyone know a website that can help me translate English into ancient Greek? As far as I can tell, I can only find translations through Modern Greek. I'm hoping to be able to have many people and creatures speak ancient Greek in my novel. Since it's gonna be a Greek mythology novel, I would really like some ancient Greek to be spoken in it. If you know of a website that can help, please let me know.**


	27. Styx

**Let's check in for the vote on Chaos shall we?**

**Amount of people who say goddess: 84**

**Amount of people who say god: 18**

**Amount of people who say both: 15**

**Amount of people who say neither: 20**

**To Aiden, if you're still reading this story. Your votes for Chaos as a goddess 10 times in one review alone. Nice job. So if you'd like to do that again, then maximum amount of times you can vote goddess is after this update is 17.**

**Not too many people have been voting really. But with how the popular vote is, I guess they don't see the need to so much or whatever. Popular vote is still goddess. Again, feel free to vote as many times as you like. Just make sure the amount of votes you do is the same amount of chapters that are present to the story, which will be 27 after this update. And please try to keep the amount of your votes as realistic as possible, no one do any of that infinity or even that 1,000 shit, because I'm not accepting that. Other than that, here's Percy's next goddess.**

Styx

_Styx, titan goddess of the River Styx of the underworld, hatred, and unbreakable vows/oaths, daughter of Oceanus and Tethys, played by Kate Beckinsale._

Well, in a way, I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I remember falling asleep with Iynx at her strip club last night. Yet when I woke up, I wasn't on the couch in the office of her strip club. Instead I was at a place that I could not believe I was at and almost made me shit myself. I woke up in the underworld. I sat up to find that I was also near the River Styx and I was still ass naked. If I wasn't alone, I would've tried to cover myself somehow. But there didn't appear to be anyone around, so I guess I was okay, for now at least.

"Percy Jackson." A voice said.

Never mind, I needed to cover myself. How? Well as of right now, all I've got for that are my hands. I turned to the direction of where the voice came from. And my eyes landed on a pair of hazel eyes. The voice came from a woman. She was wearing a black leather jacket, black combat boots, black leather pants, and a black leather shirt. Her hair was light brown with a few hints of black in it, her skin was white tanned, and from I could tell, I think she had 32B boobs. She looked like one of those women that are beautiful looking, but have a deadly and dangerous personality to them. I could tell by the look in her eyes. She wasn't glaring or anything, but she had a stern and serious look on her face. I could tell she wasn't someone you would want to joke around with unless you had a death wish.

"Why am I here in the underworld?" I asked.

"You're my guest." She said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the goddess whose river you bathed in over three years ago." She said.

I look back at the River Styx and taking a quick minute to think, I realized who she was. I'm gonna do another goddess that represents something in the underworld. I just hope this doesn't end up as bad as the other time. But I have a feeling hoping for that is a fool's hope.

"Styx." I said.

"Yes, I am the goddess Styx." Styx said.

"Are you the River Styx itself, or do you just represent the River Styx?" I asked.

"In a few ways, both really." Styx said.

"Is it the same for the other four rivers down here to?" I asked.

"Indeed. The three rivers Acheron, Cocytus, and Phlegethon are represented by and are the gods Acheron, Cocytus, and Phlegethon themselves. And then the fourth river Lethe is exactly the same as me, represented and is the goddess Lethe herself, whom you'll be with tomorrow." Styx said.

"Spoiler alert." I muttered to myself.

Just then, water shot out from the river and pinned my arms and legs down to the ground. Being contrasted is bad right? Well guess what, water from the River Styx is much worse. When I bathed in the river over three years ago, it burned like I was an immortal that can never die and was thrown in a volcano or something. The water was burning my wrists and ankles. I felt like a hot metal or something was digging into my skin. It was terrible. It took so much of my will to not shout out in pain. Normally, I can decide if I want water to affect me or not, but with this being water from a goddess, a very powerful and ancient goddess at that, I had nothing to do about this. I was left to be tortured by Styx.

"Comfortable?" Styx asked.

"No." I hissed.

"I'm impressed. You're able to hold your ground against my waters better than anyone else before you, even better than Achilles, and even much better than how you did the first time. Let's see how well you can keep it like that, even though I'm not giving you another Achilles heel like last time." Styx said as she got right above me mounted and my face.

She had her ass in my direction so she was facing the direction of where my dick was at. I was a bit hesitant at first, but I figured that if I got this over with, it'll be all the less painful. At least that's what I hope. Either way, I just decided to give her what she wanted and started eating out that pussy.

"That's right Percy. Be happy in the knowledge that I shall mark you and make you mine." Styx said as she started twerking her ass and got to sucking my dick.

Normally, blowjobs are completely pleasurable. This one was the exact opposite. This was painful. Her saliva was burning my cock. I thought she was trying to incinerate my crotch and burn it off. And the same goes for eating pussy. It's usually great, but this wasn't. The liquid, and the precum I was already starting to get out of her was burning my tongue, teeth, and mouth. I felt like I was taking up that dare devil challenge you can take at Taco Bell. You know, the challenge in where you eat a mild chipotle taco, a hot habanero taco, and a fiery ghost pepper taco all for the price of a dollar. I took that challenge once before. It was a dare from Clarisse. She gave the strongest of every cabin the challenge, including herself. Long story short, after I ate all three tacos, I was panting like a dog, I ended up jugging down three two liter bottles of diet coke, and then I charged right into the lake and didn't come out until it was time for everyone to go to bed for the night. On the bright side, I won the challenge. Everyone else, even Clarisse only made it to two of them or one full and half of another or just a few bites from all three. Anyway, I was screaming into her vagina.

"Oh yes. That's right Percy. Pleasure me. Pleasure your mistress, please me." She said as she got me to cum in her mouth and she came in my mouth as well.

This wasn't bathing in the River Styx like how I did when I was fifteen and I was grateful for that, but it was worse than that dare devil challenge, and that was saying something. She lifted herself from me and left me covered in her saliva and cum, which still hurt pretty badly. I was panting. I thought that my affair with Mese was full of torture, but this, my affair with Styx, this is just goddamn ridiculous. And to make it even more ridiculous, I already knew there would be no way I'd be able to get back at her. She was in complete and utter control. All she needs is the aid of her river, which she has, and bam, she wins.

"Aw, look at you, you're all dirty Percy. Let me help you." Styx offered.

I wanted to protest, but before I could, she was already at it. She started licking my face. But she was doing it slowly, which made it all the more agonizing for me. I had both my eyes and mouth closed at their tightest. It took all of my will power to not just shout in pain at that moment. And even when she had all of her cum off of my face, she didn't stop. She just made sure that my face completely covered with her saliva before she stopped.

"I want the best. Your mistress wants the best pounding you've got." Styx said as she grabbed a hold of my cock, which still ached really badly and got ready to mount it.

I probably felt as bad as I looked, but I didn't know. I had no idea what I looked like right now. But I did know that it couldn't have been anything pleasant.

"It's time to pleasure the mistress, sex slave." Styx said as she just shoved my entire cock inside her.

We both screamed at this. I screamed because my cock ached like hell and she was making it feel all the worse and her because she just went ahead and started bouncing on me. She didn't even give herself any time to adjust to me. She just went all out.

"You have the milk of Hera, Hestia, and Demeter in you! Use it all against me! Your mistress wants to be violated! Fuck the fuck out of your mistress!" Styx exclaimed while thrashing her head like she was a heavy metal musician or something.

I knew I was only going to feel worse, but again, I had no way of resisting her to my misfortune. So using whatever strength I still had left, I went at my fastest pace. We were at it for quite a while.

"YES PERCY! YES! FUCK ME!" Styx screamed in what was probably the loudest scream in my entire life.

I have to say, a combination of my fastest pace for fucking a girl and Styx herself is not a good combination. Because the more this went on, steam began to form from our lovemaking. Steam was forming from my cock and her pussy. We were both burning like hell. And then, well, that's when the least likely thing happened. A few minor flames were formed and the pain and whatever pleasure we were feeling was out of control.

"PERCY!" Styx screeched as she let out her orgasm which triggered mine.

We were both panting really hard. I had a feeling that neither of us would be able to catch our breaths any time soon. And if you looked at her pussy and my cock, there was more than just our cum everywhere. There was also blood everywhere. Blood was pouring out of Styx's vagina and a lot of skin was burned off of my cock. Blood was dropping down from my crotch as well. The first thing that came into my head was a few lyric from the song "So What" written by the British punk band "The Anti-Nowhere League". The lyrics I had in mind were the ones that go _"I've jacked up until I bleed"._

"That was the best experience in my life." Styx said and then leaned on me and before I could throw a smart ass comment, started a soft make out session with me.

"I think we did a little more harm to ourselves than good." I referred to the minor fire that we somehow made and our blood being all over us as we broke the make out session, and personally how her liquids burn me so badly.

I'm gonna need a lot of nectar, ambrosia, and water after this.

"Oh well, your mistress is pleased. So we're good." Styx said before falling asleep on me, which got me to fall asleep eventually as well, which surprised me with how much I was burning.

**This would probably be the strangest chapter I've written for this story so far. But I figured that since Styx is in a way, her own river, she should have the same traits as the river as well. I understand if you didn't really like this chapter. Sorry for the wait as well. I know my excuse is always my classes are keeping me busy, but what do you expect? Its college, colleges do whatever they deem necessary to keep you on your toes. Other than that, I'll get the next update ready as soon as I can.**

**Oh, some of you may have noticed that I made some changes with the story. I made all the chapters longer. With how the results of this story are, which is now in the 400,000's, the chapters will be a minimum of 2,000 words now.**


	28. Lethe

**So far, Styx did a tab bit better than what I was expecting, but I still think it was the weirdest chapter I've written so far. But it's getting its results at least, so that's good. Let's see how the second underworld river goddess goes.**

Lethe

_Lethe, primordial goddess of the river Lethe of the underworld, forgetfulness, oblivion and concealment, daughter of Eris, doesn't have a father, played by Rhona Mitra._

You ever had one of those moments where you wake up and the very second you do, you wish you hadn't and that you were still asleep? Well, that's how I felt right now. I was still burning and covered in sweat, cum, and blood from my affair with Styx. As if jumping into her river to gain an Achilles Heel to have a better chance of fighting Kronos wasn't painful enough. I got laid with her and found out the hard way that her saliva, cum, and blood are exactly the same as the water in her river. It fucking burns.

_Cue Sméagol: IT BURNS! IT BURNS US!_

_Cue Titanking666:_ _Thank you again Sméagol._

Thank you again indeed Sméagol. It's nice of you to help me express my point of view. You see, this is exactly one of the many reasons why he won the award for best animated performance back in 2003. To see him get that award, go to YouTube and look up the video "_Gollum Wins an Award_". Despite how I wish it wasn't censored, it's a pretty funny video. Though I should just get back to the moment right now. Anyways, I woke to feel the same pain I felt yesterday. It was underworld, literally considering the fact that I'm in the underworld. My cock, face, throat, wrists and ankles still burned. I thought that I was going to die in one of the worst ways ever, a form of a slow and horrible death.

"Percy Jackson." Said a woman who I assumed was, from what Styx said to me yesterday and considering the fact that I'm still in underworld, Lethe.

That's when I turned to her to see her as a woman with dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, 34D boobs, and the rest of her slim but gorgeous body in all of its nude glory.

"Lethe?" I asked.

"I am. And you look like someone in need of some medical assistance." Lethe said.

"Yeah, you don't even know the half of it." I said.

"Let me help you forget your pain." Lethe said making her way towards me.

She came over to me and started things off with a firm kiss. And, well, the best way to describe the magic she was using on me was like how you would feel at your first time of having sex or even like a deep tissue massage. It hurts at first, but then eventually, the pain is replaced with pleasure and relief. I felt the pain fade away and I wasn't breathing in pain anymore.

"Better?" Lethe asked against my lips.

"Way." I answered.

"Good." Lethe replied before crashing her mouth and tongue in mine.

It was all tongue, lips, and teeth with her hands roaming all over my front and my hands groping her ass. It was a heated kiss. But with how I was back to my old self thanks to her, I wanted things to go a lot faster. I figured it was a more appropriate way of saying thank you. So I shoved my whole cock inside that pussy. She screamed into my mouth at that. I tried to lower her volume, but wasn't able to do much about it. I just went with what I was able to lower of her scream and continued thrusting my hips up to her. And she was indeed a very tight goddess. I know most goddess have never had sex before and that they're all most likely gonna be tight, but it still amazed me at how tight they were.

"So Styx burns me with any liquid from her. Does this mean that any liquid from you will make me forget something?" I asked.

"Not if I will it not to or if you're a son of Poseidon. Though I would think that you'd know that already, since when you and Iapetus fell in my river and Iapetus became a new person while you on the other hand were still your old self. Speaking of which." Lethe said as she rolled the two of us over to her river.

**(If you don't know what I'm talking about here, read Rick's short story "The Sword of Hades".)**

We landed in the water and just kept pounding away. When we rose from the water, I moved her against the rocky wall in the river and increased my speed. The sound of the rushing of water was, as well as the sound of Lethe moaning and me groaning, amazing. Lethe was under a spray of water. She had her arms and legs wrapped around me as I thrusted in and out of Lethe's cunt. She was right. Unlike Styx, the river Lethe only affected me if the goddess Lethe wanted it to and not because I was a son of Poseidon.

"Oh Chaos, Percy yes, fuck me. It feels so good." Lethe moaned.

I grunted as I kept working my cock in and out of Lethe. It felt so good, fucking Lethe in the River Lethe. I almost wish that the other immortals that represented the other three rivers were goddesses instead of gods. It definitely would be interesting, but again, I almost wish. With how Styx was and despite how Lethe is, I'm not entirely sure if the other three rivers of the underworld would be just as gracious or pleasant.

"Fuck Percy, yes, fuck my juicy cunt, fuck it good. You like it, don't you, fucking the goddess Lethe in her own river, the River Lethe?" Lethe asked as she sucked on my earlobe.

"Oh, I'm loving it alright." I groaned as I kept pounding away and my hands roamed Lethe's tight and toned body.

I don't know long we've been at it. Strangely, I just noticed that we weren't getting tired. It must be Lethe doing this to us. She must be using her river to have us forget our tiredness as soon as we felt it. But it didn't matter. What did was that I was fucking Lethe and it felt so good. Her cunt was deliciously tight and was squeezing my dick like it was in a velvet vise. Lethe sure knew how to work her snatch to try and make me cum. But I fought against it since I wanted to savor this hotness some more. Lethe threw her head back letting out a throaty moan as she came.

"Shit!" I groaned as I lost control and let loose my seed into Lethe.

We slumped down, panting disengaging and letting our cum ooze out of Lethe' cunt, but the panting only lasted for like a minute or so.

"Using your river to have us forget our tiredness?" I asked.

"Oh, you already know me so well. That's nice. Now how about you get us on the ledge and eat my naughty little cunt?" Lethe suggested.

I didn't need a second suggestion. We went on the edge of her river and we got ourselves in the 69 position. I grabbed an ass cheek in each hand, pulled her tightly to my mouth, and rapidly and repeatedly licked her from clit to asshole. I hungrily probed her pussy with my tongue. I quickly noticed she shuddered and pivoted her hips toward me each time I licked near her asshole. So, after lubing my finger with her juices, I teased her ass. Every now and then, I let the tip of my finger slip into that hole to the first knuckle.

She wasn't even gagging and was holding my cock firmly at the entrance to her throat. She was rolling my balls in her hand and rocking her head back and forth as if trying to get more cock. As my eruption neared, so did hers. She began rapidly thrusting her hips and pushing her cunt into my face. At the same instant, I shot my first spurt of cum into her mouth. I rapidly thrust up and pushed my cock into Lethe's throat. Lethe pushed down until she had my entire cock in her mouth and throat. She kept my cock there for a couple of seconds before pulling back a bit. At the same time, I firmly sucked her clit in to my mouth, repeatedly flicked it with my tongue I shoved a finger in her asshole to the second knuckle. Eventually, I got an idea. She's used her power to make this all the more pleasurable for us, so I decided to return the favor. I used my power to have her own juices rub against her G spot, which got her squirming and screaming.

"OH FUCK YES! EAT ME!" Lethe shouted before diving back down on my surging cock.

Her whole body was quaking. She repeatedly shoved my cock in and out of her throat as I finished cuming. I sucked as hard as I could on her clit, and stroked my finger in and out of her asshole. As we were both calming down from our orgasms, I repeatedly probed her pussy as deeply as I could with my tongue. She gently licked my cock and balls clean. We were both exhausted. Still in the 69 position, Lethe collapsed on top of me. I helped her roll off and turn to lay beside me.

"So you're going to use your powers to now huh?" Lethe asked smirking.

"Why not?" I countered.

"Touché." Lethe said before bringing her ass down on my cock.

She began rocking her hip rapidly. But before she got too into it, I had another idea.

"Wait a sec." I said.

She looked over at me confused. Then I used my strength to summon some water from her river. I didn't think I'd actually be able to control water from her river. But I guess she knew I was doing something with it and allowed me control over it, or maybe with how she had a big orgasm out of her river, she actually had a little trouble forgetting her exhaustion. I made a vibrator out of her water and took it to stick it in her pussy.

"Oh, you are a naughty boy." Lethe moaned.

"I'm only warming up. Get ready for a DP (double penetration) session." I panted.

That was when I moved us so we were in the missionary position with me on top and her below me, and the vibrator was still in her pussy. So with that, it was like I was fucking her from below as well. She was pretty much getting two cocks for the price of one.

"YES PERCY! YES! YES! YES! RUIN ME!" Lethe screeched.

While I was moving, the vibrator was attached to the ground like a rock, so it didn't move at all, but the impacts I was making on her did make her move, it didn't really matter. This kept going for about four hours or so. Thanks to her water I had in her as well, we were both finding the strength we had in her river again.

"PERCY!" Lethe exclaimed exploding her load on the ground which triggered my orgasm.

After that, I had the vibrator turned back into water and returned it into the river. I moved off of her and brought us into her river. When we reached the ground, I brought her to me so that her back was pressed against my chest.

"That was – the best – moment – of my – life." Lethe sighed.

I guess she was a little too exhausted at the moment to heave herself and I forget how tired we are.

"I hope we can do it again." I offered.

"Oh, I'll definitely be throwing your ass back in my river one of these days." Lethe sighed and then we both just laid there and eventually passed out with her still in my arms.

**When I updated Styx, the views for this story were at around 410,000 or so. And now they're already over 460,000. I never thought I'd actually say this, but this story is definitely the best I've ever written. I just hope my novels end up a little like that. Not right away of course, but at least in a year's worth of time or so. Anyways, be sure to review, favor and/or follow, vote on your opinion of Chaos' gender, and recommend any celebrity/goddess you'd like, if you want that is.**

**Oh, and I'd like to make a quick announcement. Just make sure you all know that I don't know if I'm doing this for sure or when I'm gonna do it, but I might start another fanfiction. If I do, I may start it on spring break or so. I know many of you are disappointed that this story won't have any threesomes or any goddess having sex with Percy more than once and so on. So I'm thinking about having a fanfiction where you will get those things. For that fanfiction, it'll be nothing but sex blitzkrieg like this one and all goddesses will be played by a certain actress, but there won't be any plots and Percy isn't doing every single Greek goddess in this one, just Percy having random sexual activities at random times and he'll also be fucking demigoddesses, hunters, amazons, romans, and many other females in the Percy Jackson franchise, who all will also be played by a certain actress. It'll basically be my version of the fanfiction Jackson's Girls. So be sure to tell me if I should go for that idea or not.**


	29. Hebe

**Almost half a million views in one year. I have clearly underestimated this story. Here's the next goddess.**

Hebe

_Hebe, Olympian goddess of eternal youth, daughter of Zeus and Hera, played by Emma Watson._

When I woke up, Lethe, to her personal misfortune, said that I had better get going before someone or something finds me and tries to kill me. She offered me a quick way out of the Underworld. She was offering me a shortcut. The second she said that, the first thing that popped into my head was "If only I'd known about this shortcut six years ago, my quests would've been hell of a lot easier". The shortcut out of the Underworld that she summoned for me was a pair of stairs. At the very top of the stairs was a portal that would lead me out of the Underworld. The only catch was that the shortcut was also a shortcut to Olympus. I asked her if there was another shortcut, but she said there wasn't, not unless I had a pearl of Persephone. So I went up thee stair and got out of the Underworld and to enter Olympus.

This was going to be very interesting. The only thing I needed to make sure was to be careful who I may bump into. I don't need to worry about any goddesses trying to kill me. The gods on the other hand, I do need to be prepared for them. Let's see, which ones have I pissed off recently? There's Apollo, for fucking with his seven daughters as well as his twin sister and mother. Then there's Ares for fucking with his girlfriend Aphrodite and his sister Enyo. And last but not least, Zeus, for fucking his wife. Yeah, this law is really marking me as an enemy for the gods.

The portal lead me to the throne room. And what I found there I have to say was an unexpected, but very pleasant sight. Hera was sitting on Zeus' throne with Zeus hanging at the exact same place he was in the day I fucked his wife in front of him, and another girl with a chalice in her hands. I thought I recognized her, but I couldn't tell how exactly. She had light brown hair, dark brown eyes, either 32B or 32A boobs, I couldn't tell, and luscious white skin.

"This is unacceptable." Zeus said.

"Oh shut up." Hera said taking the chalice from that other girl and drank from it.

"Mother, we have a guest." The girl said.

Hera turned to my direction and had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Hera." I waved.

"Percy! How wonderful of you to drop in." Hera said.

"I see Zeus is still hanging." I joked.

"Indeed." Hera giggled.

"Fuck you! Fuck the both of you!" Zeus shouted.

"Since you're here Percy, why don't you help me out here." Hera suggested seductively.

"I would love to Hera, but the sacred law states that each goddess only gets one day, and I'm afraid I already had a day with you." I said.

"True, but we have my daughter Hebe here." Hera said.

Ah, that's who the girl is, Hebe, the goddess of eternal youth.

"Okay." I said.

"Thank you mom." Hebe said making her way towards me.

"Come pleasure my daughter Percy. Make her feel good." Hera moaned and began rubbing yourself.

At reaching distance, Hebe jumped into my arms and our mouths and tongues were engaged. She had her arms and legs tightly wrapped around me and my arms were at her ass. Meanwhile, Zeus was still acting all pissed and Hera had ripped her dress off and was naked on Zeus' throne, rubbing herself.

"Mm, Percy." Hebe moaned.

"That's right Percy. Pleasure my beautiful daughter." Hera moaned.

At that, I slowly lowered us to the ground and removed her clothes. She did the same to me and then flipped us over so she was on top and I was under her. Then she mounted my face in a reverse cowgirl position and I began eating out her pussy. She started clawing at my chest. Literally, she was scraping her nails against my chest. Not hard enough to draw any blood, not yet at least, but she might get there eventually.

"That's right Percy. Eat me up." Hebe said.

I started going in a little deeper and faster, but the need to breathe was already starting to take me. I tried to slip a little, just enough for me to get a little air, but Hebe would allow me to.

"You don't need to fucking breathe. You don't need to breathe." Hebe moaned pushing herself closer to me.

Then she went to sucking my dick. Hebe smirked as she then began to place the hot organ in her willing mouth. She started off slow, using her tongue to taste me. Soon she stuffed as much as she could in her mouth and began sucking away. She was only able to get three-quarters of the meat in her mouth. The rest she stroked with her hand. I groaned as Hebe blew me. She squirmed as I moaned in her, but I still needed some air. I needed to get it now or I was gonna die from suffocation. So I used my powers to use her juices to swirl around inside her.

"OH, YOU FUCKING CHEATER!" Hebe moaned and then went back to sucking my cock.

I could tell she was trying to hold her orgasm back as much as possible. But the more she resisted, the more I used my powers inside her. Eventually, she couldn't hold it back anymore and just let her release out. Her orgasmed triggered mine. When we both got all of the other's cum and cleaned our crotches, Hebe rolled onto her back breathing. I moved so I was right behind her and rolled her over to her side. I pressed her back against my chest.

"Don't you dare do it Jackson!" Zeus growled.

"You're in no position to be giving me orders Zeus." I said.

"Jackson, I'm warning you!" Zeus shouted.

"Shut up dad!" Hebe said throwing a chalice she seemed to have gotten from nowhere and threw it at Zeus' head.

That gave quite a loud bang and Zeus groaned in pain, clutching his head. After that, I lifted Hebe's leg and I entered her pussy. Hera meanwhile was still rubbing herself on Zeus' throne starring at us with want and lust. You can easily tell she wished she could have another shot with me right now, but she knows she can't. I kinda wished the same myself really. But I can't. Today's about her daughter Hebe.

"Oh yes Percy. Take me." Hebe moaned turning her head to face me and bringing my head on her shoulder so she could lick my face.

I began pumping in and out of Hebe. She was tighter than what I was expecting. I guess since she's the goddess of eternal youth, she can make herself as tight as she wants to. She could change how old she looked and how young she wanted to look. As of right now, she looked like she was in a 21-year-old form or so. But not the point. I went in her with everything I knew, which was actually quite a lot since I've been doing this a lot lately.

"So full, so fucking full!" Hebe said.

"Just wait." I whispered as I went in faster.

Despite how tight she was; it didn't really take her long to orgasm again. But I wasn't close to my next orgasm, and I really wanted to. So I decided to go for a different position. I rolled on my back with her on top of me in reverse cowgirl position.

"Yes Percy. Yes!" Both Hebe and Hera as Hebe rode me and Hera continued rubbing herself, even though she clearly orgasmed a few times already.

It didn't take long for Hebe to feel another orgasm roar through her and she was screaming, gripping my legs hard, digging her nails into my flesh again just like last time. I was probably gonna be left with a lot of scars and lose quite a lot of blood from this, but who cares. A small price to pay for great pleasure.

I liked this cunt that I was fucking. She was still tight, which was nice. I figured that if Hebe has ever done something like this before, it wasn't anything like this or she just hadn't done this in such a long time. She seemed to always have a tight cunt for him as I kept fucking her and changing positions. But that didn't distract me from the goal I was trying to achieve. That's when I felt Hebe cum again. I once again paused and waited until it was over until I changed the position and went back to fucking her again. Hebe was sweating from this. I just wondered how much she'd be able to take.

"Percy, please Percy. I want, no, need your seed inside me. Please give it to me!" Hebe whined.

I decided that she'd have enough pretty soon at this rate and sped up my thrusts until Hebe really had trouble keeping herself straight. With a tingling in my balls, I knew I was finally about to unleash my second orgasm. I have to say, I had better luck and success holding my orgasm back than Hebe. I fired off deep inside Hebe and Hebe let out a sigh. It was over. She fell on to me and rolled to her side, next to me, breathing pretty hard. But I wanted a little more. So I brought her up in cowgirl position so I could anal fuck her.

"How is he Hebe?" Hera asked walking towards us.

"He's amazing. I never knew my cousin could feel so good. Thank you mom." Hebe panted.

"You're welcome honey." Hera said.

"I will have your head for this Jackson!" Zeus roared, but no one really cared.

"Aw, is little Zeus angry?" Hera cooed teasingly.

"How dare you! I am your king and you will show me some respect!" Zeus exclaimed.

"Why should I respect the so called husband of mine that I have if he doesn't respect his wife enough to not go out cheating on her?" Hera threw at Zeus.

"And you say Percy Jackson deserves it?" Zeus asked angrily.

"He's everything that you're not." Hera said.

"I am the king of the gods, and he's a low life demigod scum!" Zeus exclaimed.

"When he's compared to you, you're the busted geriatric fuck. And Percy's the new hot piece of ass." Hera said while beginning to rub her foot against my face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Zeus roared.

"Peach body oil?" I asked as I got a whiff of Hera?

"That and nectar. How does it smell?" Hera asked moving her foot closer.

"Intoxicating." I moaned.

"Suck." Hera simply commanded.

And I did. I know what you're all probably thinking right now, that I'm pretty disgusting right now. But Hera has her foot coated with peach body oil and nectar. It's so hard to resist, cut me a little slack.

"Hebe honey, would you help mommy here?" Hera asked.

"Yes mom." Hebe moaned as I still pumped into her.

Hera then moved and shoved Hebe's head into her ass. Hebe then started to eat out her mother's ass. I was anal fucking Hebe, Hebe was anal eating Hera and Hera was foot fetishing me.

"Yes Hebe! That's right! Eat mommy really good! She needs this!" Hera moaned.

This kept going until I cumed in Hebe's ass and both Hebe and Hera came, sending their juices all over me. I used my powers to clean myself off. That was when Hera teleported all three of us to her bedroom. And with that, all three of us passed out with me lay my head on Hebe's boobs, Hebe keeping my head were it laid, and Hera against my back.

**Hera technically didn't have any sexual activity with Percy, just with Hebe, so she's safe. She didn't break the law. Many of you have been asking for Emma Watson through reviews and PMs, and so, there she is. I guess the people who really wanted Emma Watson next really like the movies "The Perks of Being a Wallflower" and/or "Noah" since those movies have both Logan Lerman and Emma Watson in them, kinda like how the movie "Stuck in Love" has Logan Lerman with Lily Collins, who played as Hestia in this story. And just for the hell of it, Jennifer Connelly was in "Stuck in Love" and "Noah" as well. I love those movies. Okay, well, I'm gonna go now. I'm heading to South Carolina for spring break and I got a long drive ahead of me. Later****.**


	30. Echidna

**After the last chapter I posted with the new and different turn of events, I feel like throwing another little new something. Or at least I'll try. Hope you all enjoy.**

Echidna

_Echidna, primordial goddess of all monsters, daughter of Keto and Phorcys based on everything I've read, though I personally think that she might be the daughter of someone else, played by Lara Flynn Boyle._

When I woke up this morning, I found that I was back in my cabin and in my bed. There was no one here with me, so I guessed that Hebe and Hera dropped me off here while I was still asleep. It was great to be home. Though one thing that was pretty off right now was how strong the smell of sex was on me. I could smell the sexual activities of the past four days on me. I didn't recall having this smell earlier. I guess I just somehow wasn't paying any attention to my smell and missed it altogether. Oh well, nothing that a little shower can't fix. So I got up and made my way into the shower. I got cleaned up and washed the sweet smell of sex off me and then got into some clean clothes and made my way out.

"Percy!" Thalia exclaimed when she saw me.

"Hey cuz." I said as Thalia came and engulfed me in a hug, which I was happy to return.

"Where were you? You've been gone for four days and we couldn't find you anywhere." Thalia asked as we broke the hug.

"Something important came up that was unavoidable so I had to take care of it." I answered.

"And what was that?" Thalia asked curious.

"Some goddesses had some assignments that they needed me to do." I answered, which technically wasn't a lie; it was once again the truth with a few details left out.

"Ah, the old fashion being commanded by an immortal being. Gods, you gotta hate that huh?" Thalia said.

"You said it." I responded.

"Alright, well, seeing as how you're still alive, you've completed whatever assignments you were given. Just please try to give us a heads up next time." Thalia said.

"I'll try at least, but if a goddess suddenly comes out of nowhere and at a random time to give me an assignment, I can't really promise anything." I said.

"Fair enough." Thalia said giving me a quick kiss and leaving me on my own and going wherever it is she's going.

Yeah, Thalia and I give each other kisses now. We thought despite our differences, there's nothing wrong with a friendly peck every once in a while. Anyways, after that, I was going to head over to the beach to relax underwater since I haven't been there for a little too long for my liking. Though as I was making my way there, something came out of nowhere and was wrapped around my neck. It came from my blind side, so I had no idea what it was or who was doing it. All I know is that it wrapped around my neck and dragged me to whoever it was that was kidnapping me right now, at least that's what I thought was happening. I can't really think of what else this was right now.

But main point, I was being dragged into a different path. I couldn't get much out of my mouth with this thing still around my neck and plus there was no one around so I wasn't going to get any help from anyone. The one thing I though was weird was that I thought this was just rope around my neck, but it felt a little bigger than stronger than rope. I couldn't see what it was either, but I could've sworn I saw it was something pale green. I also couldn't turn to see where I was going, but it was like a minute or two that I realized that I was being dragged into a cave. It was a cave I don't think I've ever seen before. It definitely didn't look familiar to me at all.

"So nice for you to drop in." A feminine voice said.

When the dragging was done, I was placed on a bed. There lied a woman wearing tight and revealing black lingerie. She had 32C boobs, Black thick hair, blue eyes, and she looked like one of those girls that practically had the "Don't fuck with me" trait in her. She definitely didn't look like a girl that you would want to mess with. The awkward thing I noticed was that she dragged me here. But with a snake that she formed with her finger. So that what's around my neck. Go figure. It wasn't until she laid me right next to her did she release me from her snake grip.

"Who are you?" I gasped and panted for breath.

"I'm Echidna, ever present mother and goddess of all monsters." Echidna answered.

I probably would've had a hissy fit about her wrapping a snake around my neck if I wasn't having such a difficult time breathing. As I tried to catch my breath, Echidna came up to me and was only a few centimeters away from me.

"Percy Jackson." Echidna whispered huskily and then brushed her tongue against my face.

"You taste good." Echidna whispered huskily.

Then she moved her head over to my ear and licked it. What was different about this was that this was basically a "Men in Black 2" scene. She was pulling a "Serleena licking Agent K in the ear" scenery right now. She had her tongue slither in my ear like a worm in the earth or a snake slithering about inside of me. I felt it and it was pretty unusual. This also kinda brought me back to when I fucked my half-sister Kymopoleia. Only my half-sister slithered her tongue on my flesh and in my mouth. Echidna was doing it inside of me. It was different, but it still felt arousing. She eventually brought her tongue back out and back in her mouth.

"The flesh of a demigod. Yummy." Echidna moaned and then flicked her tongue against my ear.

Then Echidna ripped my clothes off, and then her lingerie. With our clothes out of the way, or at least mine, she slithered her tongue over my face again and then descended down to my chest and them down to my stomach and then she engulfed my entire cock in her mouth and sucked.

"Fuck." I said.

Echidna grinned as she kept sucking away at me. She had one hand on my thigh and the other on my sack, massaging it. She then began humming and using her teeth to gently graze my sensitive flesh. My hips bucked and humped her mouth. She didn't even gag when my little head hit the back of her throat. I began fucking Echidna's mouth. I closed my eyes as the pleasure and lust flowed through my body. I didn't even care that he was getting a blowjob from the mother of all monsters, the wife of Typhon, and the goddess that has the power of every monster that has ever been born in this universe. I didn't give a fuck about her strangling me earlier. All I wanted was to dive in the pleasure and be consumed by it.

My member swelled and then burst, letting her mouth get flooded with my seed. Echidna began swallowing it all and it was a lot. She pulled back wanting to make sure she got it all. Once she swallowed all of my cum, she pulled back. She then got up and turned her round. She pushed her ass out as she spread her legs and kept her hands on the wall.

"Fuck me." Echidna said breathlessly.

I, who hadn't gotten started yet, nodded and aimed my cock into Echidna's pussy. I groaned as I felt her cunt suck me in. It surprised me how tight she was. I mean, she is the mother of all monster, so with how many monsters there are in this universe, you'd think that she'd be pretty loose.

"You're tight." I said.

"It's been so fucking long since I had a man down there. Now fuck me good and hard. I need it." Echidna said.

I nodded as I grabbed Echidna's slick hips and began thrusting in and out of her. Echidna threw her head back with her eyes closed. She also squeezed and tightened her inner muscles to try and strangle my cock, clearly not wanting it to leave her.

"Shit, I don't want to cum too soon" I groaned.

Echidna grinned as she kept massaging and working my member. She was going to try to make me spew before I even get the chance to stop myself. I, thinking I could play at the game she was playing at as well, moved a hand down from her hip and sought out her clit. I then began rubbing it.

"Oh fuck, you sure are an experienced fucker." Echidna moaned.

"I've been with quite a number of goddesses already. And three of them, Hera, Hestia, and Demeter, breastfed me and granted me some godly strength for all the others goddess I have left to fuck." I said.

"So I've heard. I'm very happy this law was passed. Typhon hasn't pleasured me in centuries." Echidna said as she pushed her ass back.

We kept going for about an hour or so. I finally came and Echidna came just a few seconds after that. We were breathing hard. Her from being overwhelmed, me from the workout I just had.

"That was lovely Percy, but I need more." Echidna panted.

At that, I laid on my back on the bed and then she got on top of me. She stroked me back to hardness and then mounted me. She moaned as she began riding me hard and fast. I watched as Echidna's breasts jiggle and bounce. Echidna smirked at this as she saw where my eyes were aimed at.

"Go on Percy, you can touch them." Echidna said.

I raised my hands and took the twin soft mounds. I gripped and squeezed them. My thumbs flicked across her hard tits. Echidna moaned at this as she slowed her riding. She was now rolling her hips and grinding into my groin. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I felt Echidna's cunt work my cock.

"Oh gods." I mumbled.

Echidna grinned at this and then sped up her humping. My hands were still on Echidna's chest. Echidna brought her breasts down and I began to feast on them with my tongue and mouth. Echidna moaned as she rode me like Tartarus. I groaned into Echidna's chest as I fired my load into Echidna again. She fell on top of me completely tired. I have to say, with how much she reminds me of Serleena, I really can't help but kinda wonder if this is what it would feel like to have sex with a Kylothian.

"I must say Percy. You know how to pleasure me better than how Typhon does." Echidna said.

"I try my best." I said.

"Well, you succeed." Echidna said snuggling closer to me.

"Thank you." I said before passing out.

She really made me go at it for quite a deal of time and for quite a while. I was completely spent. I have to say, this is probably the weirdest affair yet. But it was a great affair nonetheless.

**I hope this was alright. This seemed a little better in my mind than on the document. This also seemed easier to picture when I was watching Men in Black 2. Either way, I'll update again hopefully real soon. I'm gonna try to get two more chapters updated this weekend since today 4/15/16 is my birthday. I'm gonna try to share the joys of my birthday with you all through my stories. So try to keep the story up for the weekend.**


	31. Lyssa

**If I ended up losing you from last chapter, I'm sorry. Hopefully I can get you back with this chapter.**

Lyssa

_Lyssa, underworld goddess of anger, rage, frenzy, and rabies in animals, daughter of Nyx and Oranos/the blood of Oranos, played by Sandrine Holt._

Once again, after I wake up from the previous day's affair with a goddess, I find myself waking up in my cabin. I don't really know if I should be grateful for that, or if I should feel annoyed about it. I mean, I know it saves me from having to get to my cabin by myself and having to face any chances of getting confronted by anyone here at camp. But it's still a little annoying to me, not waking up in the place you fell asleep at. Whatever, I'll rake what I can get. So I got up from bed and got in the shower to clean up. As soon as I finished my shower, I got out and dried up and got dressed. I didn't really feel like going to breakfast right now. I wasn't really too hungry. So I decided to just stay in my cabin. I turned my TV on and started my God of War video game for my PS3. I haven't played it in a while and I think I should get back to it a little. The part of the game that I'm at is where Kratos is killed by Ares and Kratos is trying to escape the underworld. As I played on, things got from easy to complicated. I had trouble jumping from ledge to ledge, with the exception of a few harpies or whatever creatures they were supposed to be exactly getting in my way. But as I kept trying to get through the spinning wheels of death, at least that's what I'm calling them, I kept getting my ass murdered. It was at like my 20th attempt at trying to climb the spinning wheels of death that I was about 5 seconds away from throwing my fucking controller to the fucking ground and breaking the fucking TV. And I probably would have to, if I didn't have a knock on my door. I got up from my seat and went to answer the door. I opened it to find a new woman with dark brown eyes and hair in a black strapless dress in front of me.

"Percy Jackson." The woman said.

"Hey . . . lady." I said.

"Ah yes, introduction. I'm Lyssa, underworld goddess of anger, rage, frenzy, and rabies in animals." Lyssa introduced.

"Where do you gods and goddesses get your traits from exactly?" I asked inviting her in.

"For the most part, at random." Lyssa said coming in.

"So what's up?" I asked closing and locking the door.

"I sensed a great deal of anger here and I thought I'd come check it out." Lyssa answered.

"Well, now that you have, what now?" I asked.

"Now, we fuck." Lyssa said getting on her knees in front of me and undoing my pants.

I had to admit, the dark look in her eyes mixed with her voice was, well, kinda hot. When Lyssa had my pants and boxers down, she lightly kissed my tip then kissed downward and went back up my dick with one long lick. Next she kissed the tip again only now flicking her tongue over it, I groaned hoping nobody would hear me, even though I had a strong feeling no one would. Her right hand held the base of my cock while she so painfully slowly took the rest of me in. She started bobbing her head and moaning, man I felt like I was in heaven. Her cute moans vibrated around my dick just added to it all. I noticed her other hand was under her dress finger herself. I had to keep my hands in fists to try and not just cum right there but she wouldn't let me try to hold myself off from exploding. So it didn't take her long to get me to cum.

"Percy . . . you taste amazing . . . oh Chaos, do you taste so good." Lyssa said between pants.

"Thanks." I moaned.

After that was when she tried deep throating me. She gagged a bit then relaxed into it. Her tongue was lapping me up as she went faster and faster. Her hands were furiously moving in her pants as she groaned around me. I couldn't take anymore so I gave in and put both my hands into her hair. Pushing more of myself into her just seemed to make her crazier. I felt the strain in me and blew my load. I stood panting as Lyssa slowed and lick it all up, sucking me like her existence depended on it. When she finished she stood up on shaky legs and leaned onto me.

"Tasty." Lyssa whispered against my lips.

And then we started a make out session. I have to say, she didn't really seem to have much experience with being with a man. In all honesty, her blowjob was a little sloppy. And her kiss her was a little sloppy to. Not terribly or anything, it's just that if not all of them, most of the other goddesses that I've fucked definitely had some experience in this sort of thing. Hell, even the ones who were virgins before I fucked them seemed to know exactly what to do when having sexual activities. Though I guess I can't really expect them all to be pros at this. I'm not too sure if I could consider myself one, but I definitely had at least a month's worth of experience, so I guess that's saying something.

"Your turn." I said when the kiss broke and got down on my knees in front of her.

I moved the skirt part of her dress up and pulled down her panties and attacked her pussy. Lyssa was biting her lip to keep herself from moaning. But it was hard for her to do, especially since I wasn't going easy on her at all. Showing her that I was showing no mercy, I stuck two fingers inside her and began to thrust them in and out of her dripping cunt. She couldn't hold back her moans anymore, and just decided to let me run my course, I could tell with how her hips were moving and humping my hand and mouth.

"Percy, oh Percy. Yes, right there. Harder, faster. Oh Chaos, yes!" Lyssa moaned as quietly as she could, but failed to do so though.

With how I doubted anyone would be able to hear us, I decided to go for a killer move by rubbing my tongue on her clit. This made her stifled a gasp as she came. She trembled a bit and had a hard time standing but stopped herself from collapsing on top of me by placing her hands on the door. Yeah, were still near the door, we didn't go anywhere else. Anyways, sweat covered her brow as she did her best to recover her breath. But I didn't give her time though because with how my God of War was earlier, I was in a very fierce and dominating mood right now. So I continued to eat out her pussy and as I began to stick my tongue inside her pussy again, I began to wiggle it about. And I used my powers to swirl her juices around her G spot which really got her moaning like hell. Lyssa moved her hands down to grip my head, pushing me deeper between her legs. She was also trying to hump my face.

"OH FUCK! OH . . . OH . . . AH! YES, PERCY YES!" Lyssa exclaimed releasing her next orgasm.

After her orgasm and after me gathering it all up, I slide so I had my back to the wall. Lyssa sat on me and wrapped her arms round my neck kissing me. As I relax against the wall, I closed my eyes and began focusing on Lyssa's tongue on mine as well as forgetting my stress. I hadn't realized it had stopped though when she pulled back so she could remove the rest of our clothing until my senses came back to me. I could hardly breathe as she got back on top of me in all of her nude glory. The body she had looked like the body of a super model with her 34A boobs, shaven pussy, and slim body shape with her having her legs over mine and her knees resting on the wall. She raised herself up and I got my hard cock at her entrance. She went down but only a little at first as she moaned but she didn't brake herself yet. After a moment, she went almost completely down, and then she cried out. She rested her head on my shoulder while she got passed it. I comforted her as much as I could, but I wasn't sure what more to do. But I guess I really had nothing to worry about since Lyssa soon began to move her hips. She cried a little in pain so she did it slowly as I fought the urge not pound her faster, knowing it was actually gonna hurt her. We went on, as she began to get quiet I try thrusting a little up. She tilted he head back in a groan.

"You're so tight." I commented.

"And you're so big." Lyssa commented.

The look that she had in her eyes, the look that was filled with so much desire and yet also pain had really revealed all that she wanted right now. She wanted to be violated, and boy, did she want to be violated really good. Lyssa started grinding more, moving faster and began to thrust infrequently, causing her to groan and moan like hell again. It was liquid heaven, being inside Lyssa's warm wet pussy. She was moaning more and more as was I. She swirled her hips and bite her bottom lip, trying again to hold back her moans. And just like last time, she tried to hold back her moans but failed miserably.

"Percy . . . aw . . . faster please!" Lyssa begged.

At that, my hands went to her hips, pushing her up and down while I bent my knees to thrust my rod deeper inside her. I can't think of anything better than Lyssa in pleasure right now, except maybe the pleasure of all the other goddesses that I've already fucked. Her breasts were bouncing, her hair was swaying like her hips, her eyes were clouded over and her loud moans mix with her calling my name over and over again were really driving me crazy. I pounded her harder as I got closer to cuming. She was getting closer to cuming herself. By now, she decided that trying to keep her moans at a low volume wasn't going to work and that she should just take it all and enjoy it at its fullest.

"I'm gonna cum." I said.

"Finally!" Lyssa exclaimed.

It was only a few more thrusts before I came in her and it was amazing, an incredibly high valued sensation washed over us. I slowed slightly afterwards, but Lyssa kept moving her hips and kissing me. I felt an urge to make her feel as good as I felt just then. I pushed her over so she was on her back on the floor and spreading her legs, I began to pound her again. She was part panting, part moaning, as I began to use my godly speed gifted to me by Hera, Hestia, and Demeter to make me go faster and faster.

"AWWWW…PERCY!" Lyssa screamed as she came again.

We both panted really hard. I'm not entirely sure how I could be panting though. I guess with how much I've been using the strength gifted to me by Hera, Hestia, and Demeter, and yet with me still being a demigod instead of a god, I guess I still some limitations as to how much power I can and can't use at a time. I've been using my new speed and strength a lot lately for both fucking goddesses and camp activities and there really hasn't been too many times that I've really given myself much time to take a break from using it all. The only breaks I've been taking were sleeping at night and that's about it. I guess from now on, I need to try and be careful with how much of my strength that I use at once.

"Ready to go again?" Lyssa asked.

I didn't really say anything. I just picked her up and took her to bed, and it was to be nothing more but sex from here on out.

**Sorry for the long wait. A lot has been going on lately. Long story short, I wanted to finish up my school year before writing again, which I have, I've been applying for many possible jobs, went to some interviews but I'm still looking for a job, and I recently found out that my mom has breast cancer. Yeah, I've been pretty occupied lately. But I know you all have been literally been begging me for updates, so I'm back. But just for the record, I actually didn't completely stop writing this past month. In case no one noticed, I've been grammar checking my stories a little and fixing as many errors as possible. So I actually have been working on my stories, just not in the way you all wanted.**

**Results on Chaos**

**Amount of people who say goddess: 114**

**Amount of people who say god: 53**

**Amount of people who say both: 16**

**Amount of people who say neither: 20**

**I hope you liked the chapter, and I'll update again whenever I can and the same will be for all my other stories. And I'd like to do something else here really quickly. I don't know if I should, but my brother has a few times, and he's okay, so I'll give it a try. For people who have been somewhat trying a lot to get a hold of me, I'll leave you with some contact information. My Gmail account is titan23131 and my Facebook account is under the username Bob Marshall. If anyone is looking to know a little more about me, both of my accounts listed here are always open for me.**


	32. Iaso

**Here's the next goddess. Hope you all like her.**

Iaso

_Iaso, health goddess of cures, remedies and modes of healing, daughter of Asclepius and Epione, played by Tina Casciani._

After I fell asleep last night from my affair with Lyssa, I find myself waking up and feeling terrible. I felt like my head was on fire or something. I had a massive headache. Massive enough that I felt like I was gonna throw up and that I was even sweating. My head was really, really warm. I had no idea where this headache was coming from, but it was killing me. So after groaning in pain from this headache, I got out of my cabin and went straight to the infirmary. I tried to look as normal as I possibly could on the way there. Though with how much I kept clutching my head, having my eyes twitch a lot, and how I kept panting and groaning in pain, it wasn't an easy thing to do. Oh, and the fact that my head was starting to sweat a little on a not so hot or humid day wasn't exactly helping me either.

"Percy, are you okay?" Thalia came over concerned.

I tried to answer, but all that I was able to get out of my mouth were more groans and hisses. And I was starting to clutch my head a little tighter. Thalia raised an eyebrow at this. She then placed her hand on my head and found that I nowhere near close to being okay.

"Oh my gods! Percy, you're burning up!" Thalia shouted.

I just hissed as her shouting was only making me feel even worse. I even covered my ears and was close to falling down on my knees.

"Hold on Percy. I'll get you to the infirmary." Thalia said wrapping my arm around her shoulder and leading me to the infirmary.

She went as fast and also as gentle as she possibly could. But with how terrible I felt, I think there was no amount of gentleness that could be gentle enough for my condition. The whole time, I tried not to think about anything because that literally just made my headache all the more terrible. And Thalia the whole was really looking worried sick. Which is exactly why the very moment she got me to the infirmary, she sat me on the first bed that she saw and then went looking for whoever was around at the place. I just laid on the bed with my head in my hands and my eyes closed tightly and my legs bending and unbending over and over again I pain.

"Percy, I found a nurse. Don't worry, we'll get you through this." Thalia said.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Asked a feminine voice, that I could really tell who it belonged to since I still had my eyes tightly closed and the voice didn't really sound like it belonged to someone that I knew around here, not that I come to the infirmary often or anything.

"I don't know. I just found him walking around and I noticed that he was sweating a little and that he was clutching his head. And when I felt his head, it felt like he was on fire or something. So I brought him here to get some help." Thalia explained.

"Alright then. Well, Miss Grace, if you'll please step outside, I get to work right away." The nurse said.

"Okay." Thalia simply replied.

Just by her voice, I could tell that she really didn't feel comfortable leaving, but she knew that if I didn't get any help now, then I would be in deep shit.

"I'll be waiting outside." Thalia said.

Then she made her way out and left me with the nurse. I felt her place her hand on my forehead. She kept her hand on my head for about a good minute or so, why, I don't know. I don't really know much of anything about medical science, but I'm pretty sure it's not required at all to feel a patient's forehead for over a minute or whatever.

"Oh, so that's why you seem to be in a bad state right now, you have rabies." The nurse said.

Rabies? I have rabies? How the hell could I possibly have rabies? I haven't been bitten or scratched by a dog, cat or any other animal. Honestly, I can't even recall ever being anywhere near an animal for the past few months. So how could I possibly have rabies? I just suddenly get rabies after waking up from . . . oh. Right. I know now. My affair from last night. The goddess that I had to fuck yesterday, Lyssa, she was the goddess of anger, rage, frenzy, and rabies. My sexual activities with her last night must've somehow transferred the virus that attacks my nervous system and gives me rabies and that's how my head hurts so much. But as far as I knew, that virus could've only been passed to me if she bit or scratched me. Oh what does i8t matter really? I've got rabies, which means if I don't get the treatment I need to help fight it, then I'm gonna end up as a dead mother fucker.

"When did this start?" The Nurse asked.

"This morning." I answered as best as I could.

"Just this morning, huh? Wow, Lyssa must've had quite a number on you." The nurse said.

"Yeah, I guess I . . . wait, what?" I got out shocked.

That was when I actually decided to open my eyes. The nurse that was in front of me was indeed no one that I knew. She had dark brown eyes, dark brown hair that went down to the back of her shoulders, luscious white tanned skin, and she dressed in a nurse's outfit, but it was one of those slutty looking nurse outfits. You know, the kind that really reveals your cleavage like how it was for her 34B boobs, has a small skirt that stops right under your pelvis like a pair of short shorts and a pair of slide on shoes that came with a pair of knee length socks. I probably would've been turned on at this sight, but the rabies were just too painful for me to try to think about anything without making my head feel even worse.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Iaso, health goddess of cures, remedies and modes of healing, and I'm the nurse who will be taking care of you today." Iaso said.

What happened next was so unexpected. She knelt down and got some straps from under the bed and had me strapped onto the bed by the ankles and the wrists.

"Hey, what're you doing?" I asked trying to get out of this hold.

"Well, just making sure you don't end up going too crazy. You know, beginning at the 1950's, injections for rabies consisted of at least 23 shots in the stomach with huge needles." Iaso explained.

"Sounds painful." I commented, not really liking the sound of the treatment I may have to get.

"But due to mortals improving their advances in medicine, treatments for rabies today now only consists of 5 shots in the arm." Iaso explained.

"You gotta love technology." I commented.

"But luckily for you, I'm a health goddess. I can easily have you cured in a flash." Iaso said.

"Well, I'm ready to be cured." I said, really wanting this pain to be cast away.

"Well I'm afraid such treatments don't come cheap. Treatments for rabies cost about $1,500." Iaso explained.

"What? But I don't have that kind of money." I complained and then laid back down, clutching my head and suffering from the pain again.

"No, but I think we can work out a different kind of payment." Iaso said undoing my pants and pulling down my pants and boxers.

Once she had my cock exposed, she started to . . . *clears throat* . . . "charging me my payment". I closed my eyes again, but I actually didn't close my eyes because of the pain I was in right now this time. This time, I closed them from her tender hand gripping my cock. She just started and she was already making me moan softly. I felt my cock stiffen as she pressed the tip. I moaned louder as she dug her tongue into the opening.

"Name your price." I heavily moaned.

She didn't say anything after that. Instead, she just started sucking, my cock. I groaned at this, and yes, once again, I didn't do so from the pain I felt. I still felt the pain of the rabies, but this treatment was really helping me with easing the pain a little. Iaso really know how to work that tongue of hers. I bucked my hips when she started to massage my nut sack. Then she got on top of the bed and got on top of me so we were in the 69 position, and she was revealing what she had under that slutty outfit of hers. A pair of black panties that hugged the nice ass of hers, which she was shaking and twerking right in front of my face, and a shaved pussy begging to be dominated. I propped myself up on my elbows and began digging in. I pulled her panties off and started eating out both her ass and pussy. She started to moan and wither at that, making her start to deep throat my length. I groaned with pleasure to, curling my toes as I felt my tip rub against her throat. I have to say, I never would've thought that sex could be such a powerful pain killer, especially sex with a goddess. I mean, I still felt the pain from my rabies and the sexual activities were giving me more pain, but this kind of pain was one that I actually wanted to feel. Just goes to show you, one pain lessens another. And this last for about for about 5 minutes until we both finally triggered our orgasms. Despite how out of shape I was from my condition, I wanted more. Which is why I had to start groping her ass and those legs of hers. I left some open mouth kisses and hickeys on them to.

"Having fun back there?" Iaso asked breathlessly.

"Yep." I simply replied.

She lifted herself up on her knees at that, moving the top part of her outfit to right below her boobs and undoing her bra. Then she moved over and mounted me so she was in reverse cowgirl position and started riding me. I grabbed a hold of her ass cheeks and started pounding away in her.

"Oh yes Percy! Yes! I'm a naughty nurse! I'm a very naughty nurse!" Iaso panted.

"And I'm your horny patient. I need my nurse." I panted.

I felt her cum again. I myself was beginning to cum, but I wanted this to last a little longer. So I slowly flipped us around and laid her on the bed and knelt right in between her legs. I lifted her legs and spread them out wide as she lay flat and placed her legs on my shoulders. Accomplishing that, I started pounding into her again.

"Worship my legs. Worship them like how you did to my ass and thighs." Iaso begged.

Seeing the need and gigantic desire for her body to be worshipped, I decided to give her what she wants. After all, I really needed to pay a good cost if I wanted to get rid of these rabies. So as I still pounded in her, I began to run my fingers, lips, and tongue on her legs. Her skin was really smooth and intoxicating. After about half an hour of that, with both of us still fucking and neither one of us triggering another orgasm yet, she eventually decided she wanted another little payment. She bent up with her legs still on my shoulders and around my neck and grabbed a hold of my hair with her hands and smashed her lips on mine. Then she brought my hands on her boobs and had me start fondling with them. With this wild position we were in and how heated this was getting, I couldn't handle it anymore. I went even faster and deeper. She moaned, groaned and gasped, encouraging me to go even harder and faster. She was driving me crazy. I was completely out of control.

"THANK CHAOS, THIS IS AMAZING!" Iaso screamed.

I was a little worried Thalia might hear this, but since she hasn't come in yet, I guess she's either asleep out there or she left to wait somewhere else. It didn't matter to me, just as long as we didn't get interrupted. So I just kept pounding hard and deep, hitting her G-spot, until I couldn't hold it anymore and shot my seed into her the same time she came on my penis.

"Damn, that's much better." I whispered as the pain in my head disappeared.

"Your payment has been happily accepted Percy Jackson. Your treatment session is now over. Your rabies are gone." Iaso panted, untangling herself from me and laying back down.

"So are we done here?" I asked as I began to suck and gently chew on her nipples.

"No. You paid for your treatment for your rabies. Now you have a law to acknowledge." Iaso moaned.

"Well, I do suppose a raise shouldn't be out of the question for all of your hard work." I joked, moving up to her.

"I'm ready." Iaso muttered bringing our lips together for a make out session and eventually, giving her that raise I promised her.

**Hey everyone, sorry that I took so long. Looking for a job as well as taking care of my mom while she's trying to recover from her breast cancer has really knocked me out of balance. But I'm still here. My mom is making a decent recovery, and I got a job at Five Guys. So aside from working, I should be good to get back to writing. I'll update again whenever I can. The results on Chaos haven't really changed much over these few months, so the results won't be revealed right now. But remember, the vote will go on as long as the story goes on. And I would like to also thank and congratulate you all. Over these months, my story has reached over 1,000,000 views. Thank you all for this, and I can't wait to see even more views.**

**On another note, some of people as guests have been asking me about my novel. I don't want to spoil too much, but since I've gotten quite a few people interested, I'll tell a little about them. I have many ideas in mind for some novels. Most of them are Greek mythology novels. What I'm starting off with is a novel that I'm going to call "The Son of Poseidon". So far, I'm planning a trilogy for it. The three book titles are going to be "A Quest Is Called", "Wrath of the Makhai", and "The Rebirth of Atlantis". They're gonna be about a boy named Dylan who discovers that he's a demigod and has to go on a quest to save the world. For more information about my novels, PM me or get a hold of me through my Facebook account and my Gmail Titan23131, which I listed in the previous chapter, if I remember correctly. My accounts are always open.**


	33. Zoe

**I was gonna save this one for later, but since this is the first story of mine to reach more than 1,000,000 views, I think that this chapter should be written now.**

Zoe

_Zoe, sorta goddess of the sunset and the ocean that tends a blissful garden in a far western corner of the world, one of the five known Hesperides, daughter of Atlas and Pleione, played by Phoebe Tonkin. _

I have to say so far despite the law and how I'm getting fund of it, underworld goddesses might be the only goddesses I might not want to be fucking anymore. First there was Mania, the underworld goddess of death, ghosts, undead, spirits of the night, insanity, and madness. She had me go through that crazy ass maze that reminded me a bit of the Labyrinth and trying to find my way out of it made me feel like a lab rat. Then second was Styx. She's more of a titan goddess really, but she's the goddess of her river, one of the five great rivers of the underworld, so I have to throw her in. Same for the third one, Lethe. She's really more of a primordial goddess, but she represents her great river of the underworld. Anyways, Styx was literally a living hell. My affair with her was literally filled with so much pain that there was hardly any ounce of pleasure to recall. Lethe, well, she wasn't too bad. In fact, she really helped me forget the pain I was feeling from my affair with Styx, so hers was actually pretty good. And then two days ago was Lyssa, underworld goddess of anger, rage, frenzy, and rabies in animals. The affair with her that night was great, but the next morning was hell because the affair got me rabies. I'm just happy that I had a goddess help with that, otherwise I'd probably be as good as dead. I just hope that tonight's goddess doesn't end up as rough for me.

"Percy." Thalia called coming towards me at the Poseidon table.

After everyone else was done eating dinner and headed out to do whatever, I just stayed put. I didn't really feel like eating anything. All I got was a slice of pizza. But I didn't even take a bite of it, just played a bit with the pepperoni. I guess I'm still trying to get over the whole rabies thing.

"Hey Thals." I said.

"You okay?" Thalia asked concerned placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm feeling a tad bit rough. Nothing a little rest can't fix." I said.

"Oh, well uh, Lady Artemis has summoned you to her tent. I don't know why though." Thalia said.

"Alright." I said getting up to follow Thalia.

So we made our way to the tent Artemis has in the camp. She doesn't really spend much time in her cabin. She prefers sleeping the outdoors. So yeah, we went to the tent. When we reached the tent, Thalia said good luck to me and left to talk to Artemis. I went in and saw Artemis and even Leto laying on a bed. They were both naked, laying on their sides with Leto pressing herself onto Artemis' back and having an arm around her.

"Artemis, Leto." I said shocked.

"Nice to see you again Percy." Leto said.

"Welcome Percy." Artemis said.

"Not that I don't want to or anything, but I'm afraid that I already spent a day with you two. I'm afraid that until I get through all of the other goddesses, I can't have sex with you again." I explained.

"True, you can't have sex with us again, but that doesn't mean we can't watch you have sex." Leto said, lightly tracing her finger on Artemis' body.

"And you can have sex with her." Artemis said, pointing to another bed.

When I turned to where she was pointing, I nearly yelled. It was another naked girl with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, slim and athletic body, 32B boobs, and luscious tanned skin. It was the same girl I saw die when I was fourteen.

"ZOE!" I shouted.

"Percy." Zoe said coming up and wrapped her arms around me.

"But how?" I asked.

"Artemis used the constellation she made of me and was able to use its power to bring me back." Zoe explained.

"You mean like how Gaia did to Orion after he died and Zeus made a constellation of him?" I asked.

"Yeah, only it didn't take Artemis as long and she didn't revive a savage." Zoe said.

"Okay you two, it's nice to see you're catching up on things, but Percy, you have a law to follow." Artemis said.

At that, Zoe jumped up and by natural instinct, I caught her and was carrying her. She then smashed her lips on mine for a heated kiss. I returned the kiss with equal heat. I then moved us over to the bed. Once we had ourselves on the mattress, Zoe began to remove my clothes as we continued our kiss. With us naked, our hands began to roam our bodies, getting to know each other in a way we didn't before.

"Oh, that is so hot." Artemis said rubbing her tits.

"You're a bad girl." Leto whispered seductively into Artemis' ear and then began licking her ear and fingering her daughter.

"Oh mom." Artemis moaned as they got their legs tangled with each other's and were rubbing them against each other.

I would've loved to see them all sexual for each other, but I had a former hunter to focus on.

"I missed you Percy." Zoe whispered as we broke the kiss for a moment.

"I'm very happy to see you again to Zoe." I whispered back.

She smiled and brought my head back down to hers for another kiss. But this one only last for a few seconds because Zoe then scooted down my body until she got to my cock. She then grabbed it and jerked my off until I was hard. Then she engulfed the entire thing in her mouth. And yes, I was still on top and her below me. She started sucking and licking, but there was no head bobbing, though that was probably only because of the position we were in. So I decided to rock my hips and move my cock for her. I gotta say, I've never done this before, it was different, but it was still good. Zoe was moaning as her mouth was getting fucked. I looked over to Leto and Artemis and saw that they were going lesbo. They were deep throating each other with their tongues and humping each other. This made me horny and rock my hips even harder. Hard enough to start hitting Zoe's uvula. She started to scream at this, but my cock was keeping it at a low volume. Her screaming however did trigger my orgasm to start a little sooner than what I wanted. Shots of cum were shot down her throat, but that's what she wanted, so she was happy. I could tell by the way the corners of her lips were rising a little. After she sucked every shot and drop out of me, she moved back up to my face.

"That was amazing. I never knew how creative you can be." Zoe said tracing my chest with her fingers.

"Honestly, I didn't either, not until this law came out." I admitted.

"I'm sorry to hear about what Annabeth did to you, by the way." Zoe than said, and the very second she did, I wish she didn't; I hated hearing that name.

"Can we please not talk about that?" I sighed.

"Sure." Zoe said and then pushed my head down to her pussy.

I started devouring it without a single word. Though with how she mentioned the name I didn't like hearing anymore, I was rougher than what I usually am. I used my teeth more than tongue on this one.

"OH FUCK! OH PERCY! ABUSE ME! RUIN ME! OH GODS!" Zoe screamed.

"Looks like I'm not the only bad girl here." Artemis said.

"Indeed, but she's not my daughter. You are, and you're the one I need to punish." Leto said spanking Artemis.

"Am I gonna be punished mommy?" Artemis playfully asked.

"Indeed you are." Leto answered, spanking Artemis again.

"And to think you used to be the baby girl I gave birth to." Leto teased.

Artemis just started to kiss her mother. And meanwhile Zoe was still being devoured.

"OH, OH PERCY, I THINK I'M GONNA, I THINK I'M GONNA, AH, AHH, AAHHHH!" Zoe said as she climaxed all over my mouth.

I gathered it all up and went back up to Zoe, who was heavily panting from the assault on her pussy.

"Oh wow, I've never felt anything like that before." Zoe breathed out.

"We're not done yet." I said as I got behind her, place us both on our sides, lifted her leg up with one hand, and rammed myself in her.

"OH FUCK PERCY!" Zoe yelled as she was being violated again.

Zoe kept her head in my direction and was throwing kisses and her tongue at me, which I eagerly returned. My free hand went to her chest to caress and pinch her tits, which got Zoe moaning even louder, louder than how she was when I broke her hymen and started going fast with no ounce of mercy. She was probably feeling more pain than pleasure right now, but if so, it couldn't possibly be anything she couldn't handle. If it was, she'd let me know. And from the corner of my eye, I could see a mother and a daughter having their fun. Seeing that made me go even faster in Zoe. If you all remember, I still have the blessing from Hera, Hestia, and Demeter in me. So I was able to go faster than the human and even demigod eye could see. I just wondered if I could move faster than what even the titan eyes could see.

"PERCY!" Zoe screeched as after however long it was, I finally exploded into her.

Zoe was heaving like she could barely breathe right now. I exited her and when I did, I noticed that there were a few small droplets of blood on our abdomens. I looked down and saw that I had apparently splattered some of her blood on us. Zoe had a tear or two coming from the corner of her eyes even, so she definitely was bleeding right now. She must've wanted the pain.

"Zoe, are you okay?" I asked concerned, wiping her tears off.

"I really needed that." Zoe simply said.

That didn't really answer my question, though I didn't push the subject further. I just simply and gently this time, kissed her. After that, I moved so I was on the mattress on my back, and brought her on top of me with her back against my chest and her head right beside mine and placed my cock in her ass. This time I was being gentle. I got a little carried away apparently. So I decided to make sure to be easy on her this time. Zoe didn't say anything. She just moaned. That was to expected and nothing more since I was being gentle. She grabbed my hands and placed then on her pelvis. After that, I decided to heal her. Then I continued anal fucking her until I ended up getting tired all of a sudden. I guess since I don't go that fast too often, it can be kinda draining for my energy. So Zoe and I just laid where we were and tried to relax.

"Any room for us?" Artemis asked as she and Leto were standing right next to Zoe and I.

"Yeah. Just no sex. The law says so." I said.

"Aw, how could you say no to this?" Artemis said as she turned around and started hip shaking her ass on my face.

"How could you say no to such wondrous temptation?" Artemis asked.

"Artemis, please." I begged, trying to get her to stop.

"Artemis, that's enough, just lay down and sleep." Leto said.

Artemis just rolled her eyes as she crawled next to me and Zoe. Leto followed and also cuddled with Zoe and me.

'Gods, if Artemis does anything like that again, I don't know how I'll be able to stop myself from pouncing on her.' I thought to myself as I let oblivion take me.

**Hope you all enjoyed. The next four chapters will be Zoe's sisters. Hope that's okay with everyone. I'll update again as soon as possible. By the way, did anybody know that there a movie made back in 1965 called Love The Goddesses? I found that out a few weeks ago, and I was pretty surprised at that. I also found that someone has apparently posted this story on , and another person has made a pdf of this story on . I get thing, sorta. But I don't get the pdf thing. Oh well. On that note, here's this.**

**Results on Chaos**

**Amount of people who say goddess: 150**

**Amount of people who say god: 94**

**Amount of people who say both: 17**

**Amount of people who say neither: 21**

**I should probably mention this really quick. Last chapter, I told you about the novels I was planning. Well, for now, I'm stopping with those. Because I not too long ago realized that everything that I planned for them, I had already planned for "A Dying Romance". The same with everything I've been planning recently. And I don't really see the point of continuing the novels when they're basically already a story I'm writing online. So until I can come up with something else for those ideas, I'm just gonna do another idea I've been having for a novel lately.**


	34. Erytheia

**Alright then, we got Zoe in, so now it's time to get her sisters.**

Erytheia

_Erytheia, sorta goddess of the sunset and the ocean that tends a blissful garden in a far western corner of the world, one of the five known Hesperides, daughter of Atlas and Pleione, played by Nina Dobrev._

I was sleepy soundly and peacefully, that is until I slightly awoke to the feeling of something warm and wet around my cock. I moaned in my sleep at it. It was moving fast and it felt firm against my cock. It was giving me what I once heard it be called a morning erection. I wasn't fully awake to it just yet, but with how my moaning was slowly getting louder, I was definitely starting to fully wake up. The pleasure I was feeling was starting to build up. I was even starting to tremble a little bit from it. Though the sleep wasn't knocked out of my system until I came. That was when I felt my climax being sucked out hard. I opened my eyes at that and looked around my surroundings. I saw that I was still in the tent Artemis summoned me to last night. I saw that Zoe, Artemis, and Leto were all still here with me. Though it appeared that they were all still asleep. So seeing that it wasn't any of those three, I looked south and saw that there was another girl and it was her who was sucking me in my sleep. She looked a little like Zoe, but she was a different girl.

"Hello Percy." She purred.

She had dark brown hair just like Zoe. Though her eyes were dark brown while Zoe's eyes were hazel. She also had an athletic body and a luscious tan of skin like Zoe, but she seemed to be slightly older and a little slimmer than Zoe. Her tits seemed to be around 30C or so. They were definitely a little smaller than Zoe's. She was wearing nothing but black lingerie, which looked breath taking on her. She looked a little familiar to, like I've seen her before somewhere. As I was trying to remember where and when I've seen her before, the others began to awaken.

"Erytheia?" Zoe asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Hello sister Zoe." Erytheia said.

Oh. That's how she looked familiar. She's another one of the Hesperides, another one of the daughters of Atlas and Pleione. I met her and Zoe's other three sisters during my quest back when I was fourteen. I still kinda can't believe that I can't fully remember some of the things and people that I've seen in my past. I mean, I know some things and some people are much easier to remember than others, but still. I still kinda think that I should remember some of this stuff. Like the days that go by for this law. I'd have to slap myself multiple times for forgetting even a single day.

"Aw, so another one of the Hesperides has come." Artemis said.

"Indeed. It will truly be fun to witness the Hesperides finally getting what they've secretly longed for all these years, but have never had the chance to experience it due to how cruel the fates are to them, sex with a man." Leto responded.

"What's with the lingerie though?" Zoe asked Erytheia.

"You like it? I wanted to look appropriate for my first time." Erytheia answered.

"You look great." I answered, slowly rising up into a sitting position.

"Aww, isn't that just sweet." Erytheia blushed in a bit of a squealing tone.

"Are you two gonna talk, or are you gonna fuck?" Leto asked, clearly just wanting to see me fuck like yesterday.

"Well, you heard her Percy." Zoe said, winking.

"Okay then." I simply replied.

Erytheia took that moment to come over to me and started a make out session with me.

"Why don't we give these two some extra space." Leto suggested.

By the looks on their faces, neither Artemis or Zoe wanted to get up and go to the other bed in the tent. They both just wanted to just lay here and watch up close. It was obvious that Leto didn't really want to leave this bed either, but she knew I needed to focus on Erytheia, so she knew she had to let her desires go for at least right now. Zoe and Artemis both wanted to stay on the bed I was on just as bad, but with Leto not only being the eldest, but also the strongest being in the tent, Artemis and Zoe were both smart enough to not say otherwise. So with great reluctant and disappointment, Leto, Artemis, and Zoe all got up and went to the other bed while Erytheia and I were still making out like crazy. Erytheia wasn't really as rough or as tough as her sister Zoe was yesterday. Though that didn't necessarily surprise me really. I always had a feeling that Zoe was most likely the strongest of the five known Hesperides. After all, Zoe was, or maybe is, now that she's alive again, proved to be one of the strongest girls I have ever known in my entire life. She also was the one who became a part of the Hunt and who faced challenges that her sisters most likely couldn't possibly be able to face. The Hunt has influenced her a lot though. A little hotheaded, ill-tempered, and stubborn she may be, but she's still a good person and a good warrior. It was really great to have her back.

"Now ladies, let's sit back and enjoy the show." Leto said as she, Artemis, and Zoe laid down on the bed and got really close to each other and silently watched what was happening in front of them.

Erytheia and I eventually ended up breaking our kiss to try and catch our breaths. I starred up at her with a slight smirk on my face. She looked back down at me and smiled seductively while also wiping a little saliva she had on her chin off with her hand.

"My turn." I simply said as I flipped us over so I was on top and she was below.

"Allow me." Erytheia whispered as she slowly removed her underwear down her flawless legs and slowly removed her bra from her chest, revealing herself to me in all of her nude glory.

I started with kissing and licking her neck and slowly traveled down to her chest to devour her tits. She was clenching and unclenching her hands on the bedsheets and moaning my name as she was being devoured.

"I wish that was me." Zoe whispered to herself.

"You wish it was still yesterday?" Leto gently asked in her ear.

"Yes." Zoe lightly answered.

Leto then slowly started to brush her tongue from Zoe's shoulder, up to her neck, and into her ear, and then started tongue fucking Zoe's ear.

"Lady Leto." Zoe moaned.

It wasn't anything like what Echidna did to me when she had her tongue slither in my ear like a snake, but it was Leto's tongue going in and out of Zoe's ear. So, you know. Artemis was planting kisses all over both Leto's and Zoe's bodies. I have to say, I'm still a little shocked that Artemis had this side of her in her personality. Though it was hot. While they were doing their thing though, I went lower to Erytheia's aching pussy, leaving her tits perked and wet from all of the attention I gave them, and began eating her out. She started to writher around harder at this. Her clenching and unclenching fists remained on the bedsheets, though her back arched up and her hips were thrusting at my face, trying to get me deeper in her.

"Shit." Erytheia moaned through clenched teeth.

She then wrapped her legs around my head, trying to bring me closer. It was clear that while Zoe was a strong fighter, Erytheia really wasn't much of one. Zoe was a lot stronger than this, but there's no need to pry on that, so moving on.

"I'm gonna cum." Erytheia moaned.

That got me plunging my tongue deeper into her. And I kept going on until She finally came. I gathered up all of her release before deciding to tease her a little. Usually, it's the women that do this. But something just made me want to be the one who does it now, at least every once in a while. I slightly blew on her clit, which she trembled and whimpered to.

"Percy, please." Erytheia begged.

I really wanted to tease her a little more, but I wasn't as mean when it came to teasing people. So I just moved up and rammed myself inside of her.

"FUCK!" Erytheia shrieked.

I silenced her with another kiss. She was pretty tight, but she was also kinda loose, if that makes any sense to any of you. I guess I mean to say that she wasn't as tight as I was expecting. But I just continued to fuck her. Meanwhile, Artemis, Leto, and Zoe were getting pretty wild with themselves as well. Artemis was eating out Zoe and Leto was groping and kissing Artemis' ass and legs. With the show they were providing for Erytheia and I, or at least me, it almost made me want to start an orgy in here. What it definitely did do though was make me pound into Erytheia harder and faster.

"Yes Percy, yes!" Erytheia panted.

With how she was taking all of this, I had strong feeling that the other three Hesperides were gonna be the same as Erytheia here. I don't know for sure. But with how Zoe's without a doubt the strongest of the five and with how Erytheia is, it's a strong possibility.

"I'm gonna cum." I warned, though I don't know why exactly, since like all the others so far and all future goddesses, she'll just want me to blow my load in her no matter what.

"Cum in me." Erytheia demanded.

I called it. So anyways, I kept going until I came in her. She started rocking her hips back and forth to try and milk my seed out as much as she could. I got on my knees while still being inside of her. Then I took one hand and started to rub her clit while I used my other hand to jerk off. I still had some of my load unreleased, and she wasn't getting too much out. So I decided to do it myself. The clit rubbing was a bonus.

"PERCY!" Erytheia moaned as I worked my magic.

I eventually got it, my load fully released. Though as soon as I did that, it triggered a creampie from Erytheia and her second climax literally splattered wildly. It was enough to even get on my face. I was about to clean my face up, but Artemis beat me to it. I looked and saw that Artemis, Leto, and Zoe had all come over to Erytheia and I. Leto was behind me while giving my neck a massage. Artemis came over to clean my face with her tongue. And Zoe went to lie next to her sister.

"You taste good." Artemis seductively whispered as she continued to lick my face.

"How was he?" Zoe asked Erytheia.

"Amazing. No wonder he was able to capture you." Erytheia breathed.

Zoe just smirked before starting to kiss her sister. It wasn't rough or raw. Just a loving and caring kiss. And Artemis was finishing up with getting the creampie off my face. And as she was doing that, Leto eventually brushed her tongue on the back of my neck and then over to my ear and started to tongue fuck my ear like how she did to Zoe. Or you can just say that she was doing to me what Dr. Julia Harris, D.D.S., played by Jennifer Aniston, did to Dale Arbus, played by Charlie Day in the movie "Horrible Bosses".

"You two are crazy." I moaned.

"Baby, you have no idea." Leto whispered seductively in my ear as all the kissing and licking that was going on between everyone in here continued, and yes, I was still inside Erytheia.

Yep. I'm crazy to.

**Sorry for the wait. I'm trying to catch up, but time is just really getting away from me. I'm still writing though. I hate it when stories are left unfinished, especially my own. I'll update again whenever I can. Oh, and thank you all again for the views. Last time I updated, the views were over 1,000,000. Now, they're over 2,000,000. The results for this story never cease to amaze me. Thank you all again for your support. I only wish a few of my other stories would have similar results like this. Until next time, happy reading.**


End file.
